Naruto: A path unknown
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: I owe the idea to the person that wrote Naruto:A different Jutsu. I read it and a month later this idea formed. After the death of The Third Hokage Naruto looks back on his life, all the good times that he had, and the bad. How he found love, a rival, friends and enemies. But what comes next will be his own path, a path into the unknown. M for safety R&R
1. Chapter 1

After the battle with Gaara and the war with Orochimaru {following the death of the third}

Naruto was sitting on his customary position. On the head of the fourth Hokage's head, where he can look out over the village. He was holding the old man's hat, not the Hokage hat that he normally wore but the black battle helmet that he wore when he was fighting with Orochimaru. Naruto didn't put on the helmet, just held it against his chest breathing in the small amount of scent that remained of his Grandfather figure.

He sat there just thinking about everything and how it happened. How his life became so different and how he came to lose the one person that was so important to him over the years, sure he had made friends and a new family with his team and those that they have come across he knew that ultimately the very first person that became his family, the first person to set him on the path of finding a new family was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, his Jiji.

Thinking on it he was able to trace it back to the Hyuga affair when he was younger, it was a short while after he had been enrolled into the Shinobi Academy.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was making his way through the alleyways of his home village, it was just a regular day for him, another seven year old boy. Running around pulling a few pranks on the shopkeepers that had mocked and pushed him around, he was returning from Ichiraku ramen, the best Ramen shop within the entire village. He was making his way along the outskirts of the clan district, hoping to avoid the villagers that were often after him for no good reason at all.

As he stepped out of the alley and onto the street Naruto saw something that screamed for his attention.

Leaping along the rooftops of the houses nearby was a man wearing dark clothing, the only thing that made him noticeable was the white vest that he was wearing. It caught the light as he leapt over a building across the street, which was how Naruto noticed him. Well him and the object that he was carrying on his back.

Naruto ducked back into the alley, concealed by the shadow of the building and watched the man.

He saw that the object that he was carrying on his back was actually a sack. The fact he was carrying a sack was interesting enough, the fact that he saw him elbow it and speak, or a quiet yell as it seemed to be. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that the sack squirmed.

There was a person in the sack!

He was witnessing a kidnapping!

HE was witnessing a kidnapping and he was the only person that was able to do something about it, but what?

He needed to alert someone about what was happening without letting the kidnapper know that he had been spotted or that he, Naruto, was trying to let someone know about it.

The man in the vest leapt from his position and started making his way across rooftops with Naruto, unknowingly on his tail. What ensued was a somewhat short game of follow me. With Naruto doing whatever he could to keep up with the kidnapper while looking around for someone to help him. Fortunately as Naruto was watching the man and not where he was going he had crashed into two young boys, both older than he was.

"What hit me?" One of the boys groaned.

Naruto quickly got eyes back on the kidnapper and saw that he was looking around and waiting for some shinobi to pass, so sparing a look he sighed in relief that he had crashed into two shinobi.

"Please... kidnapper… on the rooftop…white vest…chasing." Naruto panted the exhaustion having built up with him.

Both boys recovering right away looked at where Naruto was now pointing, spared a glance at each other before sharing a nod and one of the boys vanished.

"Don't worry about it, my friend has gone to get help. I'm with the Uchiha Police Force I'll keep track of him and keep him from escaping the village." He smiled at Naruto.

As he got to his feet and was about to take to the rooftops Naruto grabbed onto him and held tight. The police officer stopped and looked at Naruto.

"I saw him and he's got someone in that sack, it has to be someone small to fit inside it, which means that there's someone younger than me in there and I'm not going to let someone younger than me suffer when I can do something about it."

The look in Naruto's eyes, the look of fierce determination caught the Uchiha by surprise. After a moment the Uchiha just sighed and gave in.

"Alright, but you listen to me and do as I tell you." He commanded.

Naruto nodded.

"We're going to give chase and that means that we're going to be moving quite fast. Now if you're going to come with me that means that you need to hold on tight, if you fall then you fall and I leave you behind. Understood?"

Naruto gave a firm nod.

"Now I know that you're the village prankster." The Uchiha gave Naruto a cheery smile "You got some supplies on you?"

Naruto grinned "I got a few smoke bombs, wire, normal and ninja and I got some other odds and ends."

The Uchiha seemed to be thinking quickly before looking between Naruto and the kidnapper.

"Alright, hold tight we're about to give chase." He instructed.

Naruto nodded and wrapped himself around the officer. His arms were wrapped under his armpits and legs locked around his waist holding tight.

"Hold tight." The Uchiha gave little warning before taking off.

The kidnapper spotted Naruto and the Uchiha coming at him and shot off across the rooftops with the pair right behind him.

"STOP!" The Uchiha shouted "This is the Konoha military police stop where you are or I will use lethal force."

The man snarled and sped up "You'll never catch me Konoha scum!"

The Uchiha clicked his teeth "Hold tight."

Naruto tightened his grip, right before the Uchiha took off going faster than the kidnapper was going and they were starting to catch up quickly.

The Uchiha and Naruto followed the man and his hostage through the village and into the forested training grounds of the village.

"I'm going to attempt to force him into a clearing, pass me a smoke bomb." The Uchiha instructed. Without a word Naruto tightened his grip on the Uchiha and reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke pellet.

"Anything special about this one?" The Uchiha asked, you could almost hear the deviousness in his voice.

"Chilli powder, a dash of pepper and a few other things that make it hard to see." Naruto grinned. You could definitely hear the joy in his voice.

"Perfect, I can use this to stop him from continuing. But you need to hold tight I'll need to get him into a clearing or somewhere similar, be ready I haven't done this with a passenger before."

"Done what?"

Naruto didn't get an answer, at least not a verbal one that is.

The Uchiha seemed to reach a new level of speed it seemed as though Naruto was seeing double for a short amount of time before, it was almost as if the Uchiha that Naruto was holding onto was moving so fast that he was in two places at once.

"I want you to be ready, I'm not able to use my speed with you on my back so I'm going to have to drop you. I need you to be ready to get the hostage when I fight with the kidnapper. Will you be ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready. But how are you going to get him to where I am?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave a clone with you. I'll also have a clone nearby that will tell the other clone when I am bringing him to you."

"How?"

The Uchiha seemed to think for a moment.

"You keep saying you want to be Hokage, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well how about this; you trust me on this and when we have the hostage safe back in the village I'll tell you everything that you want to know. Ok?"

Naruto thought for a full minute.

"How do I know you won't just pretend like you never said anything?"

The Uchiha smiled "My name is Shisui Uchiha, my friend that was with me is Itachi Uchiha. Itachi works with Anbu and has watched over you from time to time so I know how you value people and their promises. I'm pretty much the same. How about this, I'll even give you my ninja tool pouch, my spare one that is. Then when I tell you everything you want to know you give it back, if I don't tell you anything then you have a pouch of real ninja tools that you can keep. How does that work for you?"

Naruto knew that there was no guarantee that Shisui would keep his promise, but if he was going to get some real ninja tools, even if there was only a small chance of it then he had to take it. After all he was going to be Hokage and the more training that he was able to do the better he would be.

"Alright then Shisui-san, I'll do my best to be ready. Just bring him to me in a few minutes and I'll have everything ready." Naruto promised.

Shisui nodded and stopped on a branch, letting Naruto off his back. He passed Naruto his ninja tool pouch, which he had recently refilled minutes before meeting Naruto, to which he received several small smoke bombs from the prankster.

"These are all the smoke bombs that I have." He explained.

Looking at them it was clear that two were ordinary smoke bombs that he could purchase from any ninja tool store but there was one that was easily twice as big as the others. Seeing the unspoken question Naruto grinned.

"Throw and get clear, the world's worst stink bomb. So bad it's made three Jonin go blind for an hour, and they weren't even hit by it."

Shisui was now impressed.

If this was what a prankster could do then what could he do once he was a shinobi?

Two clones popped into existence. Without a word the real Shisui vanished, taking after the kidnapper, one of the clones gave a small nod to Naruto and the remaining clone and vanished to take a higher position so he could view the fight. The remaining clone looked at Naruto and donned a thoughtful expression.

"So what now?" The clone asked Naruto, thinking it would be better for him now to start thinking about things on the fly, it could only help him when he takes missions in the future. Learning how to make detailed plans quickly that is.

"I think now I start making this area the trap that it needs to be for when the kidnapper shows up." He grinned mischievously. To which the clone swore it felt a chill run through his body.

Naruto and the clone went to work, Naruto planning everything out and the clone putting things into position and offering helpful advice when he thought it would help, along with answering the questions that seemed to show up while they were talking.

It was a few minutes later when Naruto and the clone finished trapping the area. Shisui's clone explained that the original would be using genjutsu to lead the kidnapper back to the area while he also made third clone that would get the hostage and bring them to the pair. It seemed ridiculous to Naruto but it made sense to Shisui, who was a qualified and trained shinobi so he said nothing and kept working.

A short while after they had finished the second clone dispelled, informing the waiting duo that the clone was coming with the hostage.

When the clone told Naruto to get ready all conversation stopped and they got into position. Naruto was hidden behind one of the bushes while the clone Shisui was hidden in a tree using a small genjutsu to blend into the shadows.

* * *

Itachi, now wearing his full Anbu attire and accompanied by Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Inu, Kuma, Neko and several other members of Anbu, arrived in the clearing. They were greeted by a sight that they wouldn't forget soon.

Naruto was covered in blood, his hands were shaking as was the kunai that he was holding in his hands. His knuckles were white because of how tightly he was clutching the weapon. There were tears in his eyes, the orange jumpsuit that he was wearing showed clear signs that he'd been fighting, though how successful he was in that fight was unknown considering he looked as though he'd lost the fight but there was also an injured Kumo shinobi in front of him that was being held by two of the Anbu.

Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan, with a burst of chakra enhanced speed shot forward and jabbed two fingers directly between the fourth and fifth rib on the right side of the Kumo shinobi's chest, easily breaking the vest that he was wearing and destroying his heart in the process.

Shisui was on the ground a few feet from Naruto and the young hostage that they had retrieved and protecting until their arrival. He was unconscious, although it looked as though he only had a few minor wounds that would heal relatively quickly.

As soon as the shockingly brutal attack by the Hyuga head was taken care of the two Hyuga heads made their way over to the hostage, but Naruto seeing the movement spun around to look at them. The kunai was pointed right at them though he said nothing, he was clearly in shock about what happened.

They were stopped by Inu, with his gravity defying silver hair poking through the top of his mask.

Naruto recognized him but didn't lower the weapon. This didn't faze the Anbu who just raised his hands showing that he meant no harm as he approached Naruto, as he got close he slowly lowered his hand and lightly pushed Naruto's shaking limbs down, removing the Kunai as he did so.

He said no words, he knew that Naruto was in shock and relying only on the instincts that he had right before his first kill.

It was clear to everyone present that Naruto had been the one to kill the Shinobi, as they recognized who he was, the head of the delegation from Kumo who had just, hours before, signed an alliance with the leaf village.

As soon as the Kunai was low enough the pressure in Naruto's hands eased and the weapon slipped from his grip but neither person did anything to stop it. Inu just wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him, letting the boy come to his own senses of what happened.

The two Hyuga heads, seeing that the boy was now disarmed and it was safe to approach, so to speak, made their way over to the young hostage.

"Hinata-sama are you ok?" The younger brother, Hizashi, asked the young girl, while Hiashi, Hinata's father, held her tight and told her that he loved her.

It was a tense few minutes, having repercussions that neither men nor child had could have realized. But for now both the two children were safe, the enemy was defeated and the Kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan was secured and safe within the Village territory.

"I think it would be a good time to get these three checked over at the hospital" one of the Anbu, Kuma, said.

Without a comment the two Hyuga heads vanished with their younger heir.

"I don't think that they want anyone other than their doctors looking after her Kuma." Neko said.

"Oh well, it's not like I could care either way." He replied.

No one made a comment, after all the Hyuga clan was one of the only two clans in the entire village that held a valuable Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai, along with the Uchiha clan that is. But where the Uchiha clan is a little more trusting of the village, mostly because they and they alone operate the village police force, since the time of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the Hyuga clan held themselves as if they were above the regular shinobi and people of the village. They were one of the first clans to join Konoha, mostly because they were approached by the senju and Uchiha clan leaders back in the founding of Konoha itself, so it was, in their minds, as if the village wouldn't be able to exist because if they were not a part of it. Because of their arrogant attitude they wouldn't allow any member of the main branch of the clan family to be treated by anyone other than a clan medic, even though they weren't as qualified as the village healers.

"Naruto where did you get this?" they heard Inu ask Naruto in an extremely serious tone.

Everyone looked, mostly because of the seriousness of the question, and saw that Inu was holding a scroll with small spirals adjourning the edges. It was the same spiral that could be found on the back of the flak jackets that the shinobi wore.

The Uzumaki spiral.

"That man had it and when he dropped it and I picked it up he called it the Uzumaki scroll, so that means it's mine!" Naruto stated, oddly defensive about the scroll that was being kept from his grip.

All the Anbu were looking at the scroll and Naruto oddly, they knew that his last name was Uzumaki and if what many people believed was correct than the yellowed haired child was, in fact, a member of the _first_ clans of Konoha. Since the Uzumaki clan approached the Senju and Uchiha clans when they were founding the village and offered their alliance, they didn't completely join with the village but allied with them and offered help. They had their own territory that they'd protected for some time and were more than happy to hear about another such place being created and offered their help right away. They were considered the real reason that the village could exist in the first place.

"Naruto this is serious, it's not your scroll so I have to take it-"

"Inu" Came a voice from the second in command of the unit, Weasel, Itachi. "If that scroll really belongs to him and is real than it should open for him and him alone, those scrolls all hold a blood seal on them preventing them from being read by people not of the clan."

"It doesn't matter-" Inu attempted to say.

"Just let him try." Itachi pressed before looking at Naruto "If it doesn't open for you then that means it doesn't belong to you Naruto-san, so if it won't open we need to take it to the Hokage, ok?"

Naruto nodded rapidly, it was odd for all watching how the kid reacted. Moments before he was acting as anyone would expect, in a state of shock from being attacked and nearly killed, but now he was acting as if someone had just told him that he could make it rain Ramen. For Naruto there was nothing in the world he could want more than for it to rain Ramen. Seriously the kid has a problem with the stuff.

"Sure thing Tachi-san"

Itachi silently groaned 'How did he know who I am?'

He noticed Shisui's weapons pouch was strapped to Naruto's side and immediately realized who told him.

Naruto attempted to open the scroll as one would normally open it, completely forgetting that he had just been told that there was a blood seal on it, although he didn't understand anything about Fuinjutsu or regular shinobi arts.

"Here Naruto-san, you need to use some blood on the seal for it to open." Kuma said pulling out a kunai and gave Naruto a small cut on his thumb "Now touch it to this seal here" He pointed to a small circle that was on the lip of the scrolls opening "and then open it."

Naruto did as he was instructed and the scroll didn't move.

"You need to push some chakra into the scroll Naruto." Kuma said.

Naruto looked at the Anbu "I don't know how, I was kicked out of class the other day and didn't get a chance to learn."

Kuma sighed deeply, this kid was proving to be more trouble than he was worth.

"OK. Tomorrow is my day off I'll swing by and help you unlock your chakra, if there are any jutsu inside the scroll I will help you understand what they do, but I will have to report everything that we discover to the Hokage, unless they are clan secrets, I'll teach you a few things about those as well." He said, seeing Naruto had no idea what he was talking about when he mentioned Clan secrets. After all Naruto didn't have a clan, as far as he had been told.

Naruto nodded and started swaying slightly on his feet, the days excitement was catching up with him. He passed out just as Kuma caught him.

"Do you really think that's wise Kuma?" Inu asked.

"Calm down Kakashi." Kuma replied "I'm leaving Anbu in a while and will be teaching at the academy, Naruto will need all the help he can get where he can. This is the least I can do for him, especially if it helps him survive long enough to graduate from the academy."

"Iruka, you know he's just started at the academy and is in his second year now. One more year and then he graduates, you don't finish your deployment for another two years." Kakashi replied.

"Have you been watching Naruto while he is at the academy?" Iruka asked "I have been stationed there more often than not, Naruto needs someone that will teach him properly and give him a firm grasp on how things work, and he was kicked out of class the other day because he asked how they unlocked their chakra."

This shocked the Anbu.

"Yeah, he asked a question that was perfectly reasonable or the class and right after he was kicked out another student asked the exact same question and was told. He is being targeted by our own instructors at the academy."

It was something well known to the Anbu corps. Iruka Umino wanted to be a teacher, he was known for helping new recruits when they were learning the standard Anbu jutsu and techniques. He was the perfect teacher and was a member of the search and destroy division before he was transferred to the squad he was currently a part of.

"If we're all done here-"Itachi cut in "I think we should get Naruto and Shisui to the hospital, afterwards we need to submit our reports to the Hokage. Kuma keep Naruto's scroll with you I will inform the Hokage about it belonging to the Uzumaki clan and what Naruto has said about it."

There were a few nods at the order.

"Very well, Kuma and Owl will take these two to the hospital, Kuma make sure Naruto is placed in the room the Hokage specialized and guard him until relief comes with the Hokage's orders."

"Hai" was the response he received from the two Anbu agents as they took Shisui and Naruto to the hospital.

{The next day}

Naruto made his way through the village having been dismissed from the hospital, he had a few bruises and scrapes but there was nothing major that would stop him from training with Kuma. Although he had to speak with the Hokage about somethings that he had been told the night before. Like who the Uzumaki clan were, was he really related to them or was he just given the name, although the most important question he wanted to know the answer to was; Were they his real family?

But that would have to wait until after he had some training with Kuma.

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he sighed deeply and shook his head. The front window had been broken again, the door was off its hinges and in three pieces, and the entire apartment was tossed on its head.

The fridge was open and on the ground, broken of course. Naruto hung his head and got to work. He found the roll of garbage bags and started collecting the broken shards of glass, wrapping them in paper towel and other pieces of rubbish so they wouldn't break the bag. He picked up all the broken instant ramen packets that he'd brought and sighed sadly at all the wasted money that he had spent on them, at three times the proper amount.

He had mostly cleaned up the apartment, thrown away all the broken pieces of glass, ruined food, torn clothing, although he only really had the one jumpsuit that he wore all the time and a few other items that weren't to worn.

By time he had his apartment under control Kuma arrived.

"Hello Naruto-san." He greeted as he knocked on the door, well the wall next to the door since the remains of which were still screwed into the hinges of the frame

"Oh, hey Kuma-san." Naruto greeted as he walked into the kitchen/main entry of his apartment carrying the last bag of rubbish from the other rooms.

"Late night party?" he asked, almost hopeful that it was the answer.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the joke "Something like that, wish I would have been invited instead of having to clean it up. It's the fourth time this month."

"Have you told Hokage-sama?"

Naruto nodded "He knows, nothing really happens unless the Shinobi police or one of you guys catch them while they're doing it and even then only if it's not someone who hates me for some reason."

Kuma looked around and sighed.

"Is there any way that I can help?" Kuma asked, wanting to do something that will help make his life a little easier.

Naruto shook his head. "I have everything taken care of, they didn't find my secret stash so I'm not too upset about things. I may have to raid a few dumpsters around the market district for a few weeks or trade with the caravans when they come through in a few weeks."

Kuma seemed to be thinking about what Naruto said "Why trade with the caravans?"

"Because the villagers kick me out of the stores and overcharge me for everything, well everyone other than the Ichiraku family, if not for them I would have starved more times than I can count." He replied without missing a beat.

"Can you count at all?" Kuma quipped.

"Easily, I can count up to 206, after all that's how many bones I have in my body and how many times I've been in the hospital before I lost count." Naruto replied, albeit a bit saddened now that he mentioned it aloud.

"Oh…" Kuma was mentally scolding himself, he should have known better than to say something like that.

"Anyway what are you gonna teach me Kuma-sensei?"

Kuma chuckled at the suffix he was given.

"First I am going to teach you how to unlock your chakra."

And with that Naruto's lessons began. Naruto learned that he was blessed with a high amount of chakra that was equal to veteran Chuunin, after celebrating for all of two seconds when he was told that he would have to work on his control, which was abysmal and was more than likely to blow himself up overpowering a basic Henge.

It was a week before Naruto was shown how to open the scroll, which was mostly because he was being told how to push small fragments of chakra into the scroll. When he asked why he was learning on basic storage scrolls he was mildly embarrassed when he was told that he was more than likely to destroy the scroll than unlock it.

As soon as Kuma deemed Naruto ready to open the scroll they were in front of the Hokage as he wanted to see if Naruto was really able to open the scroll, at least that's what he told Naruto. He was mostly interested to see what was contained within the scroll and what he would have to reveal to Naruto before he was ready to hear it. He had promised Minato and Kushina that he would protect their child and swore that he would tell Naruto everything that he needed to know about his family when he was able to protect himself, if he became a shinobi, or when he turned 18 if he chose to remain as a civilian instead, although there was very little chance of that happening.

When Naruto opened the scroll the first thing that he noticed was a warning. The warning stated that only those with true Uzumaki blood would be able to read the scroll, and only those with the blood of the Uzumaki main family would be able to unlock all the secrets of the clan scrolls. He told Kuma and the Hokage what it said and was told a little about the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto was told a few things, mostly about how they were masters of the sealing arts, or Fuinjutsu as it is called. How they used to accept people who wanted to get away from the constant battles before the hidden villages were created and how they were allies to the Senju and Uchiha clan. Just as they were talking they were informed that there was a council meeting that he had to attend to and promised Naruto that he would find any and all scrolls that he had in his collection, both his private and Hokage collections, which related to the Uzumaki clan and their customs and ways. He wasn't told about his mother or father as he was able to steer the conversation around it and only gave vague answers when he had too.

Later that day Naruto found the secret that the scroll was protecting was a jutsu they had secured from a clan that died out, or more accurately was destroyed by the Uzumaki clan because they were using the jutsu to gather information and techniques to destroy the village after they had been offered a chance to join.

As was the custom of the Uzumaki clan, as he was told by his surrogate grandfather, they took everything that the clan once had, after they had destroyed them after all, collected everything that they were able to use, which mostly related to weapons and jutsu that were written on scrolls. The main idea of the clan was to gather as much information on the clans they destroyed or welcomed into their clan, although those that joined were all allowed to keep jutsu to themselves, each clan had a sacred scroll that contained all of their powerful jutsu that they protected, and use that information to develop seals and strategies to defend against them. All of this was to prolong the clan and protect all those that were living within the Uzumaki village.

The Jutsu the scroll contained had no name when the clan discovered the jutsu and was named by the clan simply _ten to chi no douka (Assimilation of heaven and earth)._ From what Naruto read it allowed a person to take and 'assimilate' (or absorb) physical and spiritual traits.

As he read further he found that it explained a bit more about what it allowed the user to do.

Basically the jutsu would gain the physical ability, or muscle memory as it were, of a person and any extreme characteristic, or unique physical trait, and combining it with the body of the user. This was the 'earth' portion, listing it as the physical portion of the technique. The 'heaven' portion, or spiritual portion, referred to a person's knowledge and chakra ability. It was listed within the scroll that a person's chakra would learn from the body of a shinobi as it ran through their body and in doing so ran through the brain it would then carry that information through the body as it travelled before being used and expelled in a jutsu or technique losing the knowledge as it did so.

All of which was lost on Naruto, all that he understood was it allowed the user to be able to do some of the things the other person did, while he had a chance to pick up a scar or symbol from the person. It also would allow him to learn things from the person the technique was used on.

It was quite some time before Naruto would use the jutsu himself as Kuma had forbidden Naruto from using the jutsu before the Hokage found some way to read the scroll and determine how safe it would be for Naruto to use. When he was told this he had immediately regretted mentioning the warning that came with the jutsu, in big red kanji.

It read; _Users of this jutsu have mentioned having to combat the reflection of the opponent that they used the technique on, more often than not falling into a comatose like state, or trance, until both half's, the user and target, united as one._ _Some users have been known to lose to the target and perished from the imbalance between the physical and spiritual differences between themselves._

It was after eight months of training when he first used the jutsu, during the years that Naruto trained with Kuma they had developed a special bond between themselves. Not a bond between Teacher and student, it was more of a bond of friendship and comradery, although there was a clear difference between the two in terms of who was in charge, there was the bond of friendship that let them feel as if they could talk about anything and everything. Though they were not alone in this bond.

Unfortunately there was a day when Naruto was training in a nearby training field when he had pushed himself too far and collapsed. It wouldn't have been an issue other than the fact that the day he passed out was October 9th, making the day he was walking back through the village exhausted October 10th, his birthday, and the day of the Kyuubi Festival, the day celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi by the fourth Hokage. Or as it was known to Naruto, the worst day of the year.

* * *

It was the worst day of the year for him because it was the day that the older members of the village, both shinobi and civilian alike, would hunt him down to enact their revenge against him because they believed he was the Kyuubi or as they called him 'the demon child'.

During the first few minutes of walking through the village everything was somewhat normal, or as normal as things could be for him, there were still plenty of people shooting him dirty looks or whispering about him. The one thing that hurt the most was seeing parents put themselves between their children and him, as if he would harm them by walking by.

It was painful for him to see the looks on their faces.

As he walked through the village and was nearing his home he was starting to fidget with his jacket, it was a nervous habit for him to fidget with something when he became nervous but it helped none the less.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Came the shouts of several people agreeing with them set Naruto off, he sped through the village, this was not like his normal chases with the Anbu, and he had come to enjoy them and was somewhat silently encouraged by the Hokage to do so. This type of chase was one that Naruto never enjoyed.

The worst that the Anbu would do to Naruto, or had ever done, was hang him upside down from the Hokage monument and instruct him to get out of it himself and clean up his mess when he had painted it last. This chase, should he not get away, would mean that he'd be beaten, stabbed, cut, and more. Each year brining him closer to death. He swore he'd seen the Shinigami himself last year.

After a half hour of running Naruto made a wrong turn.

He flew around a corner and slammed into, the closest that he could describe it at the time of heightened senses and adrenalin pumping through his system, two soft pillows restrained by mesh smelling heavily of reptiles, sake and dango.

"Oi!" A female voice exclaimed.

She was quick enough to catch a look of fright coming from a blonde haired kid then realized that he wasn't actually looking at her but at the mob of civilians that were chasing after the young kid.

She made a split second decision and Shunshin'd after the young blonde and hid themselves on the roof of a nearby apartment building.

Without hesitation she threw the kid on the ground.

"What the hell was that all about?" She growled at him.

Naruto's first reaction to being thrown was to recover on his feet as he had been learning to do during his training. So as his back hit the ground he shifted his weight so that he'd be able to fight back if he needed.

"I don't have anything to say to you, or anyone else." Naruto retorted.

He started to move, but was caught off guard by the purple haired shinobi that was in front of him when she backhanded him. The force of the blow sent Naruto through the air enough that he was able to get is feet under him and put himself into somewhat of a defensive stance. He was crouched low ready to move to the side or back away from the attacks.

He watched as she slipped into her own offensive stance her hands extended but loose, ready to strike.

'Like a snake' Naruto mused.

He tensed his muscles, he wouldn't be able to take too much damage, nor would he be able to deal much either, he hadn't been taught an actual Taijutsu form. It wasn't because Kuma didn't know any styles, but the only styles that he did know weren't suitable for Naruto, although the Anbu assassination style were the closest to a perfect style for him.

Naruto's style of stealth, mostly developed from necessity, was effective. He was known around the village, mostly by the ANBU and Jonin, as the Shadow Prankster. It wasn't the best of nicknames he could have received but it was fitting, all things considered. Naruto is the only person to successfully sneak into the ANBU HQ and do anything to the ANBU on, and off, duty that were inside and escape without being spotted. It was even more demeaning that he wore a bright orange jumpsuit that screamed to the world 'Look at me' and when he first started pranking the HQ he couldn't even use chakra yet, though he still had a powerful chakra presence. The first time that he pranked them he'd managed to change the colours of their uniforms that were being cleaned, he had dyed them from dark grey to bright neon pink, the only colour that was brighter than his own in comparison. While he had a good laugh at the unfortunate ANBU, the commander applauded Naruto's talents while belittling the seasoned ANBU, and the Hokage just chuckled and told the ANBU they'd need to step up their game and start paying more attention than proceeded to point out what could have happened if Naruto had actually been an enemy shinobi

Naruto kept himself low and ready to move as soon as he could, he was ready to run, although he was still weak from training.

The Female shinobi gave a very dangerous smile and shot forward, aiming her first strike for Naruto's stomach attempting to knock the wind out of him. Naruto used his left hand, as it was the hand he had extended out more from his body to block the strike while using his other hand to counter with a blow to the sternum, trying to go for shock over damage.

He was caught off guard by her speed.

She was able to catch Naruto's fist and use the momentum to pull him forward slamming her knee into his jaw and sending him flying back.

Shooting forward Anko slammed her fist into Naruto's gut. This time Naruto was sent clear off the roof and into the alley behind the building that they were fighting on.

'Hope I didn't kill the Gaki' thought as she leapt into the alley looking for her prey.

She had thought that she would find him unable to move from pain or loos of consciousness, but what she found was much better. The blonde fool had landed head first in a dumpster and had both feet exposed while the rest of him was trapped within the small confines of the container. She had to work hard to supress her laughter as she approached the trapped blond.

 _Tap. Tap._

"Hello?" Naruto answered "Someone there? Can I get a little help please?"

"Hmmm? Why should I help you Gaki? You ruined my Dango."

"It's not my fault!" He shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Oh? So whose fault is it then?" She replied "It's not my fault for walking out of the store and heading back to my training grounds, it's not the fault of the owner of the stand for selling me the Dango, so that leaves you."

Naruto growled, which caught Anko slightly off guard. "It's those stupid villagers, I just woke up a while ago, after wearing myself out yesterday, and was on my way home so I could get something to eat when they started chasing me. It's not my fault that I was attacked for no damn good reason. Not like I asked to be born the same day as this festival. If you want to kill anyone for ruining your Dango go and kill all those fuckers, I won't stop you."

All of Anko's danger senses that she'd honed during her training, started going off as she put the pieces together. Angry villagers, attacking for no reason, the festival, the date, blonde, orange jumpsuit, no care about the lives of others.

She was speaking to the Kyuubi brat, who had been running from villagers that attacked him every year, his apathetic attitude towards the death of civilians, all summed up one thing to her. If things continued as they were he would be just like her sensei.

Orochimaru.

Even thinking about his name left a bad taste in her mouth.

He was powerful, there weren't many people that were able to fight against him. Put that together with his pension for killing made for a very dangerous enemy.

Naruto would be exactly like him if things continued. Powerful and caring less and less about the lives that he took.

And so…she came to a decision.

Gripping the blonde's ankle she lifted him out of the trash.

"Gaki, you remind me of a man that I hate, a man that I am planning to kill for everything that he has done to me and to this village. From the way you just told me that you could care less about the lives of the villagers and wouldn't stop me if I went and killed them reminded me of him."

Naruto was starting to worry about his safety.

"So, knowing that I can't talk you out of your way of thinking, I will beat the snot out of you until I'm satisfied that you're not going to kill them and you stop thinking the same way that he did.

Kid you got yourself a Sensei, if you want one or not." She smirked.

Naruto looked at the insane women that was holding him and said nothing for a moment then replied.

"Can I go back in the trash instead?"

Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin specialising in stealth, assassination, poison and tracking, 19 years old and single. After enjoying a morning talking with her closest friends Hana Inazuka, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki was walking through the village heading to her home and personal training ground, the Forest of death, when she was slammed into by a blonde haired blur.

Wanting vengeance for her Dango she grabbed the blonde and vanished onto a nearby roof, handed the kid his ass, completely trashed him, literally. Then asked to be put back in the trash can that she had gracefully lifted him out of when she offered to train him.

In short, she frowned then dragged him to his apartment so he could take a shower, then while he was in the shower went through his things and learnt more about the kid. She had finished as he exited the shower and met Kuma who had come to deliver Naruto some food, because otherwise all he would live on otherwise was instant Ramen, it had taken nearly a whole month to break him of that she was told.

After explaining what had happened to Kuma Naruto was hoping that he'd get some sympathy from his sensei while Anko knew that it wouldn't happen. Surprising them both Kuma scolded the pair for 'acting like spoiled children who were no better than brats fighting over a broken toy and needed to grow up'.

Kuma had told Naruto that they would be taking Anko up of her offer to teach him, while they wouldn't be focussing on anything other than physical training until he was able to perform the academy jutsu properly and they found him a proper Taijutsu style.

So with Kuma's final statement on the topic, and neither of them wanting to speak against the seasoned ANBU, Naruto didn't say anything against him because he was in charge of his training and was more than happy to make him suffer. Anko said nothing because she knew that Kuma was her superior, there were a few rumours floating around about him.

Kuma was a squad leader himself, special infiltration, information and espionage division. He led a few high ranking missions, even for Anbu units.

It was the lack of conclusive answers that had her questioning her abilities when placed against him, no matter how good he was at teaching the new recruits he was still one of the most dangerous members of Anbu. There was one rumour that had her nervous above all the others.

It was rumoured that Anbu Commander Dragon, whom had mysteriously appeared one day, as was scuttlebutt, was thinking about selecting him as the new commander which had made him think about resigning and stepping back into the light as an instructor at the academy.

* * *

The next week had Anko and Naruto training in the simple basics of infiltration, which simply meant that they hijacked an Anbu training course, although they didn't know it they were granted permission to use the course. Either that or Anko just didn't care enough to mention it to Naruto.

"Alright Gaki, since we're stuck together and I can't teach you my Taijutsu style or anything fun until your older we will be working on the basics of basics Anko-style." She grinned madly.

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face as he took two steps back.

"And what is Anko-style, exactly?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked Gaki." Anko smiled, it was a cold smile that promised nothing but pain and misery, although Naruto had yet to learn the difference. "You will be making your way through the course while I, at certain points, will call you out on your mistakes. As you make your way through the course you must find the different flags that I have had put up throughout some of the buildings. Don't worry there is a small map at each flag showing where the flags are, I only did so because this is the first time that you've been here and I have to be nice." She pouted. She really wanted to make him search each and every building and make him suffer. It was the Anko-style of teaching after all.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto stated. He simply had yet to learn, that poor misguided blonde.

"Alright this is how it works, first you start at the gate here." She pointed to the line on the ground "I will be waiting somewhere nearby watching and waiting for you to make a mistake, and when you do you will know when you do~"

Anko sang the final word as she started walking away only to vanish a few meters away. Naruto, having seen Kuma do it before knew that it was the Shunshin and wanted nothing more than to learn how to do it. He wanted to learn how to do it like Shisui did, without using hand seals at all. Just there one moment and gone the next. Just like a truly powerful shinobi.

A minute passed after Anko vanished before Naruto took off through the course, keeping to the shadows as he did. Using all the skill that he had developed over the years Naruto's feet made only the lightest of sounds. As he approached the first building he immediately decided that he would avoid going in through the front door, this was about stealth and infiltration, even though it had more to do with pranks but it was a universal skill that could be applied to his shinobi training.

Naruto skulked along the exterior of the building, keeping himself hidden as best he could, he found a window that had been broken, there were still shards of glass in the window frame that he needed to remove so that he'd be able to make his way inside. Without a second thought he pulled off his jacket and his shirt, only putting his jacket back on and wrapping his shirt around his hand so the glass couldn't cut him.

He gripped the largest piece of glass and gave it a small pull back and forth, checking to see how loose it was. He was happy that it was indeed loose enough for him to take out. Removing several long shards of glass from the bottom and side of the frame he was happy enough with the size that he was able to wiggle through the gap without cutting himself, wrapping the shirt around his waist as best he could without wasting too much time Naruto quickly looked around the room, trying to take note of anything that he would be able to use or collect, he was always on the lookout for useful things that he could use or sell.

Seeing nothing of note he made his way to the door and peeked out into the hallway beyond. Shattered glass, broken light fixtures and broken furniture littered the hall. His eyes took a few seconds to focus in the new level of light but as he made his way through he focused more on his hearing and smell than his sight, unknowingly channelling chakra into his senses making them sharper than they normally were.

Now using heightened senses Naruto heard someone walking around several floors above him but couldn't hear any other movement. Feeling more confident Naruto picked up the speed and made his way through the hall faster, still being careful about the broken glass along the floor. He knew that he was being tested on his infiltration ability and had to keep the noise down as he moved through the building, just as he did when he broke into the various stores around town to revenge prank the owners once he realized that they were overcharging him when he went and brought things, when they weren't throwing him out on the street instead. While wearing the bright orange jumpsuit helped people to stick out, like a sore thumb, helped him to be seen, it also helped him develop his skill in stealth.

He made his way up the stairs, keeping to the side of the stairs, close to the wall so there would be less of a chance the stars would make any noise.

As he got to the top of the stairs Naruto looked around, searching for any sign that someone was there, the noises that he had heard stopped several moments ago as he was making his way up the stairs and he wouldn't doubt that the purple haired, and more than likely mentally disturbed Kunoichi had a method of keeping her footsteps quiet, she had said that she was an infiltration specialist after all, who knows what skills and abilities she keeps hidden only to use them during her mission when the only people that could find out are the ones that she's aiming to kill.

As soon as his foot touched the plateau of the stairs Naruto received a solid backhand across the face the sent him crashing along the floor and back down the stairs.

Once he had slammed into the wall at the end of the stairs and looked up Naruto saw the Purple haired Kunoichi that he was just thinking about.

"What was that for?"

Anko smiled her usual smile "You made a mistake, I told you you'd know when you made a mistake and now you know." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"And what was my mistake?"

"'S" Anko corrected. "Mistakes, plural. As in more than one."

Pulling himself up Naruto rolled his shoulder, as he landed strangely on it. "And what were my mistake _s_ Anko- _sensei_ " Naruto replied sarcastically.

"The first mistake you made was before you entered the building, you didn't check the surroundings or ask about any Intel on the building, that's basic for an infiltration. Know the location, target and surrounding area first. Next, the way you entered. You left the shards of glass on the floor, though I should give you points on using your shirt and keeping your jacket on in case you needed to use the shirt again, that was pretty smart.

"You also entered a building without the supplies that you needed for the mission you were assigned, granted you can't always know what you will need but there are basic supplies that you should always keep on you when breaking into a building. Though I could tell you were looking for useful items as you went which while completely pointless and time consuming considering the location, is a pretty good habit to get into while doing an infiltration.

"I also have to comment on the way you made it up the stairs, keeping close to the walls will keep you hidden, while also being the strongest point on the stairs since that's where the strongest part of the stair is. But this brings us to the biggest mistake you made."

Naruto looked at her, clearly confused at what he was being told. "You didn't tell me anything about the building, I'm use to breaking into places alone, not as a mission so that falls on you as the instructor. Next, what supplies would I need, you didn't tell me what we were doing and no one would sell shinobi tools to me, I'm still in the academy. What was my biggest mistake anyway?"

Anko grinned and ruffled his hair.

"You didn't consider that I would be walking around or waiting for you at the stairs, it's the clearest and fastest route for anyone to use and it's also one of the best for traps. You actually did pretty well for a Gaki, you were quick, focussed on your goal, kept to the shadows, and you were actually pretty quiet making your way through the halls even though there was glass covering the floor. So all in all you have a solid grasp of the basics but you need some firm instruction and training to complete your understanding of the basics

"All in all you're pretty good and would be considered a stealth expert amongst your graduating class." Anko said as she guided Naruto out of the building, the test of his skills over.

As they walked Anko spoke more about the mistakes that Naruto made, though she did tell him how to correct them as she went, though saying more than once it was something that was better shown than explained but it would come later.

As they made their way Anko had fallen back into pace with her usual routes through the village, completely entranced in the conversation that she was having about her specialty that she hadn't realized that she was about to enter her usual training ground/home away from home, Training ground 44, The forest of death. Naruto thought they would be training inside, and didn't know anything about the training ground to make a judgement or call Anko out on where they were going. Anko herself didn't realize until it was too late.

Anko froze mid-step and spun around, a kunai in her hand poised, ready to defend or attack. Naruto looked around, having no weapon he kept as close as possible to Anko. They were back to back looking around. There was something watching the pair. Something that had kept itself hidden until the duo were in the perfect position. Whatever was watching them was close enough to be sensed but not close enough to be seen, it annoyed and impressed Anko, she knew almost everything that lived inside her forest, from the large spiders that lived in the southern end away from the village in the burrow/nest that they made for themselves, to the blood leaches that bordered the 2 kilometre line away from the gates all the way to the large carnivorous plants that would appear wherever they could get good prey. She was used to being hunted inside the forest from a variety of creatures, she was part of the eco-system here, the creatures hunted her, she killed them, then the weaker creatures eat what she leaves behind and then get strong enough to hunt her and the cycle starts again, but she had never felt the sensation that she was feeling right now inside the forest, which could only mean one thing. This was something new, a new predator had entered the forest. A predator that she didn't know about and, even worse, didn't know if she would be able to kill it before it wounded her enough to make her prey.

It was the rule of the wild, if you're strong then you are the predator, if you're weak then you are prey.

Anko was anything but weak, she knew it, the creatures in the forest knew it, but most importantly she would teach this new predator she WAS AND SHALL FOREVER REMAIN THE APEX PREDATOR OF THIS FOREST.

"C'mon you fucking cunt!" She roared "Show yourself to Anko-sama!"

Anko pulled out another Kunai so she was now dual wielding, Naruto on the other hand had nothing, he hadn't been given any weapon from Anko to help in this fight, he had no weapon in his pouch, the only things that he did have were pranking items and they were no good in a fight, especially because he hadn't had a chance to get his hands on more smoke pellets.

"Anko." Naruto got the kunoichi's attention "What are we fighting against?"

"No idea. Listen, on my left side, under the coat, is my pouch. If you can, without taking your eyes off the surrounding area, get out a kunai and be ready."

Without a verbal answer Naruto reached behind him, looking for the pouch.

"Kid, I like how forward you are, but now's not the time to be touching my ass." Anko scolded with a slight laugh.

Naruto blushed heavily but moved his hand to the right, her left, looking for the pouch. It took a moment but he found it under the coat a second later he had a kunai in his hand and was ready to…to…put up a fight before praying to kami that Anko would be able to save him. He may have been training for the last eight months but most of that time Kuma had been teaching him the basics, reading, writing, maths, getting him on a stable and proper diet. Attempting to get him past all the damage that the lack of proper care had caused. He had been dangerously malnourished, only having the bare necessities to live, he was short for his age because of it. It was only in the last few months that they had started doing any real shinobi training after they had worked through everything that had been taught in the academy since he had first attended.

Even though they had recently started the most part had been physical conditioning and Shurikenjutsu, and while he had taken well to the physical conditioning he wasn't very good at using kunai or shuriken at the moment, and as it had turned out never was since the academy had been giving him the worst tools that they could.

But that didn't mean he didn't learn how to use the kunai for its purpose. It was a blade, it cut stuff. That was something Naruto could do.

After a few minutes of tension passed there was a sound. The sound of a twig snapping. Anko and Naruto both looked to their left and right, respectively. What they saw worried them deeply.

Standing on the small incline above them was a white wolf, easily as big as the Inazuka ninja hounds, covered in age old scars and radiating an aura of power and control.

"Alpha Dire wolf." Anko breathed both in awe and concern.

Dire wolfs were an issue through the realm of summons and shinobi alike, some believed that they were once summons themselves but after an unknown event they had been forced to hunt throughout the world to survive since they wouldn't be able to survive in their own summon realm. The dire wolves were known as Apex predators amongst Apex predators, they were cunning, deadly, efficient, and powerful. They were large game hunters by nature, hunting and killing horses, bison, bulls and larger animals that had plenty of meat. Their claws were strong enough to tear through most shinobi wear, even shinobi armour that was typical of the era of waring states. They had fangs that were strong enough to break bones with a single bite. Not to mention how fast they were able to move through various terrain seamlessly and without issue, moving from wide open planes, to scorching heat of the desert, unstable terrain of mountains and ancient forests filled with unexplored dangers.

The fact that they were in the forest meant that their last feeding ground was empty and they were looking for somewhere new. If they stayed in the forest then Anko wouldn't be able to stay, they wouldn't be able to send any shinobi into the forest, bar the kage and Sannin themselves as they were the only ones that would be strong enough to kill them, which was the only way to get rid of the wolves as they would remain as long as they could when they found a proper feeding ground.

"Gaki, if you get an opening you need to run and tell the Hokage about the wolves." Anko whispered.

"Why? What's so special about these wolves, just use a jutsu and scare them off or something." Naruto replied.

Anko rolled her eyes "What has Kuma been teaching you? These are dire wolves." She told him "They aren't going to leave because I use a jutsu or something, they hunt large animals, horses, bison, bulls and even ninja. A single one of them is stronger than an Inazuka and their ninja hounds on their best day."

"If they're that strong then how am I going to get away, even if they gave me an opening they would be able to chase me down, their still faster than I am even when I'm pushing chakra into my legs." Naruto rebutted.

Anko clicked her tongue.

"We're gonna have to fight as best as we can and hope for the best." Anko stated. "If worse comes to worse gaki…fuck I hate this sentimental crap, if we bite it then I want ya to know, I was really looking forward to training you."

Naruto froze, this time not because of fright but because of pure shock and joy. Though he trained with Kuma it had seemed that he'd only been doing so because he felt sorry for him, sure he enjoyed the lessons but it was something that hung around the back of his mind. Even the few times that he'd bumped into Shisui and Itachi and been playing around or training with them he felt the same way, but Anko, as it seemed, had thought there was something about him that was worth training, or at least some kind of development that she was hoping to see him make. A sense of tranquillity came over him and the fear that he was feeling washed away.

Naruto took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes after he slowly exhaled. "Anko, were gonna kick some wolf ass, then you're gonna teach me everything that you know and I will become the best shinobi this village has ever seen."

Naruto flipped the kunai into a reverse grip and lowered himself so he would be able to move quickly to avoid any attacks.

Anko chuckled "Gaki, you better not die on me. I wanna look back on today and know that this was the day you agreed to let me torture you till you die."

"That's only if you get to survive as well Anko." He replied calmly.

It was at that moment two of the wolves rushed the pair, one from either side.

"Gaki, target your left."

Naruto looked to his left and saw out of the corner of his eye that Anko had her back to the wolf he was looking at. Making a foolish decision he charged the wolf and threw himself into a sliding charge, once the wolf was close enough Naruto swung the kunai slicing through the side of the wolfs snarling jaw and through the side of its neck, slicing through a major artery as he did. Coming out of the slide Naruto spun himself around and swung his kunai high, impacting his left hand and using the combined power of both hands slammed his blade down, right in the wolfs neck.

The wold suddenly went slack and Naruto stumbled forward and fell on his ass.

Seeing this two more wolves charged.

" **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** " Anko shouted as she swung a fist forward, sending a barrage of snakes flying through the air the snakes took down one of the wolves bitting its face and neck, the other wolf was lucky and was only bitten once on the side so was still coming after Naruto.

Naruto attempted to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough.

The wolf was able to capture Naruto's leg with its jaws, snapping through the bone.

The sudden pain from the attack and the fact it was so powerful caused Naruto to drop the kunai he held as he roared in pain.

Anko was distracted by the sound that Naruto was making as the wolf was shaking his leg in its jaws, causing more damage, that she herself was nearly wounded by the wolf she was facing against.

Naruto bit back the pain and did the best that he could, punching and kicking the snout and neck of the wolf that was holding him. After a well-placed kick to the eye, the wolf let go of Naruto.

Scrambling back Naruto looked for any kind of weapon that he could use. He wanted to call out to Anko but a single glance in her direction showed him that she had her hands full with three other wolfs, while the Alpha wolf was still standing above on the incline taking in everything. Adrenaline pumping through his body Naruto pushed himself to his feet and attacked the wolf that had been chomping down on his leg. With a barrage of punches, kicks and elbows Naruto was able to drive back that single wolf long enough to find the kunai that was stuck on the ground.

His focus now completely on the kunai Naruto lunged for it, needing it more than he did common sense or air. His fingers wrapping around the handle of the blade Naruto turned just in time to catch the leaping wolf in his arms and being forced to the ground with his left arm stuck under the beasts leg Naruto used what little room he had to jam the Kunai into the soft underbelly of the wolf.

The warm blood poured over Naruto's hand as he could feel the wolfs heartbeat slow to a crawl. He could feel the life leaving it, even as it attempted to kill him while he was under him Naruto could barely move to avoid being bitten by the wolf. Within a few seconds he could feel the heartbeat slowing to a crawl, suddenly the full weight of the wolf slammed into Naruto.

He was stuck, he could hear Anko fighting for her life and he was stuck under a wolf with its blood pouring all over his clothing and there was little he could do about it. He knew that he needed to do something, he needed to get out from the wolf and let someone, anyone, know about the wolves so they would be able to help Anko. He needed to help Anko, there was no one else around that would, if there was anyone else they would be there helping him and Anko fight, but there weren't, so that only left him.

Several minutes of lifting and wiggling on his part and Naruto was free from the wolfs carcase. Looking up he saw that Anko had killed one of the wolves that she was fighting and was now fighting against only two wolfs. But he also saw that the White alpha wolf had moved from his perch and was now stalking Anko as she fought, looking for a weakness that it could use to take her down.

Rage bubbled up from within him.

After years of bottling up his feelings about the hatred of the village Naruto was _not_ going to let anyone that cared enough about him to die right in front of him. Even through Anko and he hadn't known each other very long she was the first person that he truly felt wanted him around for a proper reason. That wasn't to say that no one wanted Naruto around, he knew that Hokage-Jiji wanted him, and loved him like his own grandson, he knew that Ayame and Teuchi liked having him around, even though they were running a business, and he had Kuma teaching him…and he saw Shisui and Itachi…and…an…d…

The fact that he couldn't picture anyone else pushed Naruto even harder, the rage and hatred that he had pushed away for so long he now utilized. Not to attack someone but to defend and protect, this was righteous fury that he was using, and he would use it as best he could.

Acting on pure instinct Naruto started forming hand seals. He wasn't even aware that he was doing so, all his focus was on the white alpha that was about to attack Anko.

Naruto completed the hand seals, ending in Dragon as he'd been told about the hand seals and what they were named by Kuma, so he'd understand what the hand seals did in regards to channelling chakra.

Pulling his hands apart flames burst to life, engulfing his hands. Black flames on his right hand and white flames on his left.

Without thought Naruto shot forward with stunning speed, if Anko had been able to see his speed she would have only seen a blur, as if someone had used Shunshin without smoke or seals. He just vanished from one point and appeared in front of the Alpha, without hesitation Naruto slammed his hands on the wolf, black flaming right hand on its head and white flaming left on its chest.

" ** _Ten to chi no douka (Assimilation of heaven and earth)_** " he proclaimed.

Black flames engulfed the Alphas head while the white flames engulfed the rest of its body.

After the flames died out…Naruto knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

That was one thing that Naruto knew more than enough about. He'd had plenty of broken bones, torn muscles, stab wounds, cuts, bruises, dislocated joints and more than one injury that he'd been unable to name. But this wasn't like that pain.

That was physical pain, something that the body can heal.

He was, for the first time experiencing mental pain. Not a headache, but not unlike on either.

He was aware of who he was, what had happened, the events leading up to it but not what has come after. What he is currently going through. This was something that he couldn't explain. There are no words that can be used to describe the pain of having your mind toyed with, having everything that you knew or ever thought being twisted and turned, flipped upside down and inside out at the exact same time only for them to be put back together and the whole process repeated again and again and again.

Each time his mind was torn apart Naruto could feel something poking around, looking for something. The feeling of something rifling through his mind was disgusting to him and he instinctively started fighting against it, attempting to force it out of his mind.

It seemed to work as whatever force was toying with his mind seemed to slow down, as if Naruto had started weighing down on it making its movements slower.

Suddenly a bright white light filled his vision, blinding him momentarily. After blinking several times he was able to see what was around him. He was surrounded by nothing.

Nothing at all.

There was no floor, no sky, no walls…Just nothing. Him. Alone. Floating in nothing.

"At least it's not plain white or black."

He was right there were different colours all amongst the golden yellow mist that seemed to continue in all directions. It was both mesmerising and daunting at the same time. The way that it moved as if it was dancing with all the other colours was mesmerising, but the fact that he couldn't tell where it began and where it ended was daunting. The fact that he was stuck floating in the same position and had no way to move forward was concerning.

'There has to be some way out of here.' He thought to himself.

Just as he finished the thought a door, a plain white door, shimmered into existence right in front of him, right within perfect reaching distance. He reached out and was consumed by white mist.

All of a sudden he found himself on the other side of the door. He found himself in a large circular room with plain grey walls that seemingly melded with the floor perfectly without a seam.

Looking at the floor Naruto saw that there was a strange circle in the middle, it was a light blue mixed with small amounts of silver. It was mesmerising to say the least. Tearing his eyes away from the circle, as he could feel himself being lost within its mirage of colour, he saw that there were strange grooves in the ground, they weren't deep, and it reminded Naruto of the grooves in the dirt that remained after a steady flow of water flowed over the ground.

Using his eyes to trace the grooves on the ground he was able to see that it made up a five pointed star, although this star did not have points at the five different ends. There were five circles, each with their own colour. Red, blue, green, yellow and brown. Four of the different coloured circles colours looked as though they had been drawn perfectly in chalk or a very poorly made paint that had faded to reveal the floor underneath. Although there was one that seemed to be dull, though more vibrant than the others it was still dull.

Naruto watched in awe as a blue liquid flowed through the grooves on the floor and into the more vibrant circle, the green circle. He didn't know what to make of it, but made sure that he had placed enough space between himself and the strange blue liquid, the groove and the two circles so that he was able to see what happened when they were connected to each other.

When the liquid flowed into the green circle it glowed for several seconds, followed by a powerful gust of wind that seemed to pick up the smallest amount of dust that happened to be in the room, although how there was dust inside a place that was ultimately his mind was an interesting thing to inquire about, it only lasted a minute before the light died down and the wind stopped. Looking at the circle now it was different, though not by much, the circle was now a clear and defined green, taking in a small breath Naruto was surprised to recognize the smell of an untouched part of the forest outside the walls of Konoha, where he'd been trained several times. It was one of his favourite places.

Taking in everything that he was seeing Naruto was intrigued to see that there was a small amount of the blue water moving along another groove. Following it with his eyes he saw that it lead to the blue circle. Making his way over he was a little saddened to see that there was barely any of the blue liquid made it past the mid-way point of the groove. He was saddened but he was also excited about it too.

Saddened because he recognized the symbols and the structure of the five circles and what they represented. It had taken a while but he knew now what they were. They were the five elements, he was seeing a physical representation of what elements he had an affinity towards. He laughed at how foolish he was. He had questioned Anko and Kuma about what people were talking about when they were mentioned Kanton, Suiton, Doton, Raiton and Futon when they were performing Jutsu, thus beginning the elemental affinity lesson. At the end of his lesson he'd asked what his affinity was he had been told he needed to wait until he was a Chuunin or his Sensei decided that his team would learn about elemental Ninjutsu.

He was happy to see that he had an affinity for wind, and an affinity to water as it seemed.

As he was looking at the formation to see if there was any other affinities, even if they were only slight affinities that were no better than not having them at all. He looked but saw that there were none. As he was looking at the structure he heard a noise from behind him.

Turing around he saw the white door open, but could not see beyond it. He watched as a paw came through the doorway, followed by a muzzle then a head. A moment later the rest of the Alpha Dire Wolf was through the doorway and staring right at him. He froze. He knew how strong the wolf was and how dangerous it was. As they looked at each other Naruto remembered the warning from the scroll. About having to face the target of the jutsu he had used, this case being the Alpha, and didn't know if he would be able to beat him once more.

The Alpha stepped forward, Naruto took a step back attempting to keep the distance between them.

The Alpha took another step forward, Naruto didn't step back. Something was telling him not to and for some unknown reason, he listened to it.

Naruto adjusted the way he was standing, squaring his shoulders rising to his full height, although it wasn't that impressive. He was only 4'7" tall and only had a small amount of muscle that was starting to form after his physical training with Kuma and Anko. The Alpha seemed to radiate an air of…Content.

It didn't seem happy nor did it seem displeased with Naruto. It seemed like it was mildly pleased with Naruto's reaction to it.

The alpha gave a small nod then walked forward, its eyes no longer looking at him. The alpha was looking at the blue circle as it walked forward. It didn't seem to be in a hurry but at the same time it wasn't lagging behind either. It walked with purpose. It walked forward until it was standing on the blue circle, once it was standing fully on it the alpha sat on its haunches and let loose a howl that seemed to resonate with Naruto and echo through the room, growing with power and purpose.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the howl to flow through him and followed through with the message that it gave him.

He walked forward, standing in front of the alpha. It finished howling and looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto nodded in return but said no words, none were needed between the two.

Somehow. On some level Naruto knew what it was doing, the Alpha was stepping down and regarded Naruto as the alpha, the leader of his pack. He was now the leader of his own pack, just like the White Alpha was before him. He was the packs new leader and he would protect it.

Before using the jutsu there had been two wolfs fighting against Anko, Naruto hadn't killed the rest of the wolves that he'd fought against, there were only two that he had killed the others he had simply thrown off him then they attacked and broke their legs so they weren't able to attack him anymore. But he knew that Anko wouldn't have done the same, she would have killed the wolves to protect the village and she had the right as a predator, just as the wolves had the right to kill her as they were also predators both fighting for the same territory.

" _Ten to chi no douka (Assimilation of heaven and earth)_ " Naruto intoned.

This time Naruto's hands didn't blaze with fire instead white flames ignited from the circle it was sitting on and in an instant the flames consumed its entire form leaving an orb of white flames that were about the size of the wolfs head and a black orb about the same size. Naruto watched as the white flaming orb lowered into the blue circle on the ground and the black orb floated over and entered Naruto's body. He wasn't afraid of the flames. He didn't even notice the fact that there was no heat to the flames when they were in front of him or when the Alpha ignited. There was no heat at all when the black flaming orb entered his chest. There was just a feeling of peace washing over him filling him with an unknown sense of pride and accomplishment, something that he hadn't really felt in a long time, if ever.

He started seeing flashes of places that he had never seen, deserts, forests, plains, mountains, there were countless different places and events playing out before him, most of which he didn't understand properly. There were people, places, sounds, smells, sensations that he'd never felt or experienced but understood everything about them.

He saw a scene where a black wolf was attacking a civilian that was carrying a spear, almost right away he understood what he was watching. The black wolf was defending the white wolf before it had become the alpha from the man with the spear.

Another scene, the pack was in a clearing, it was the middle of the night and the white wolf was playing with some wolf pups 'Its children' Naruto realized. He watched and experienced everything from the white alphas senses. The sound of a man shouting, the fear and desire to protect the young, with a few growls and other noises the wolf had instructed the other wolves to protect the pups while he and some others went to check on the danger. Naruto watched and experienced the fight between the wolves and the hunters, it was the day that the wolf had become the Alpha, the leader of the pack. It was also the day that he had lost his young and his mate. The feeling of pure love and loss that the Alpha experience were more than Naruto could comprehend, he felt the pure anguish that the alpha had, the anger at the hunters, the drive to kill, to hunt them down and make them feel the same as he did.

But he also felt the amount of responsibility that he now held, he was the leader, he was the one that was supposed to protect the pack, like the Alpha before him and the Alpha before it and so on and so forth.

Naruto saw many more memories like this one. The amount of emotion that he was feeling was beyond anything that he could describe, it was pure, untouched by hatred as he had been. It was during a memory from the alpha that Naruto experienced something that he had never had the chance to before. Though it was between the fallen alpha and its mother Naruto was now blessed with the one thing that he had always wanted but never had.

He had experienced a mother's love. It was pure, beyond anything he had ever thought that it could be. Even when the alpha had been a pup causing mischief, similar to Naruto himself, its mother had scolded it but there was still love and that was what he'd always wanted. What he had always dreamed of. It was strange to think of knowing a mothers love when it's not actually your own mother, or even your own species. But for some reason just knowing what it felt like was enough for him at the moment.

Then the world opened up to him. He could feel the rest of the Alpha's memories flowing into him ready for him to access and utilize as he needed. He knew that there were things he needed to do out of respect of the Alpha and its pack but that would come once he finished.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the grey room that was contained within his mind, at least that's where he figured he was considering what he had seen and experienced in such a small time frame.

Looking around he didn't see anything different about the room. There were no differences in the walls, they were still the same colour and shape that they were before. He looked at the chakra affinity star. The green wind circle was still the same, the blue liquid hadn't moved from its place between the blue circle for water and the-

The center circle was different.

Well… Not the center circle itself.

It was just that there was another circle engraved into the floor _surrounding_ the center circle. It was strange mostly because this circle wasn't blue. It was a strange green, forest green if that one art book that he'd found in the trash was correct. Though that wasn't the strangest part.

The strange part was that the circle wasn't connected to the blue center at all. The circle, instead of linking into the other pre-existing pathways that were there, it seemed, if his eyes were right, that it went underneath it. There was actually a hole underneath the groove for it to stay separated. As he examined the new groove with green liquid he looked more at the actual groove than he did at the liquid it contained.

He noticed that there were slight grooves coming away from the main line itself, as if it was actually meant to spread to the other lines and combine completely at some point in the future. He decided that he would have to write down what he was discovering in this mental space, he was sure that there was nothing like this in everyone's minds, if there was then there were some real questions to be answered. He'd missed a few lessons at the academy, more than a few he was sure, but this was something that should have been mentioned at least more than a few times when he'd have the chance to be present.

He'd heard about a clan in the village that was good with things involving he mind. He'd have to talk to Kuma, Anko or Jiji about it.

After spending more time inside his mind and looking at everything that he could and trying to see if there were any more secrets for him to discover, he realized that he should attempt to exit his mind and then return at another time, most likely after he'd spoken to the clan whose name he'd forgotten, hopefully they would help him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on wanting to leave.

Wanting to open his eyes.

Exit his mind.

Leave his mental domain.

Depart his cognitive domain.

Wake up-

* * *

Anko didn't know what to do. She had just seen something that she'd never thought possible, though considering her line of work she'd seen more than her fair share of the impossible happening on a regular basis, this was just pain craziness.

An Academy student had used some unknown jutsu, set his hands on fire and destroy a fully grown Dire Wolf Alpha. Sure she'd seen him kill two of them a short while ago and knock a few out of the fight, but completely destroying an opponent, so much so that there was no sign of a body or confrontation between them, just BAM! And one was in flames a split second later it no longer existed.

She would have put up with the fact that it happened and addressed it later, had Naruto not collapsed right there and Anko liked him enough to care whether or not he survives the fight.

That and he had just saved her life. She wasn't foolish enough to realize that had he not reacted when he did, or if he was just a few seconds late, she would be wolf food right now.

Quickly taking down her two remaining wolf opponents with her **Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** , though it was a risky move to make since she didn't have that much chakra to spare at the moment, along with _other_ reasons, she was able to wound one of the wolves enough that they were no longer a threat and focus on the other wolf.

Swiftly killing the remaining threat with some poison tipped senbon, she scooped Naruto up and ran as fast as she could back to the village.

Moving as fast as she could Anko attracted a few Anbu that were smart enough to realize that something was wrong, mostly because she was carrying Naruto in her arms. They fell into step and questioned her.

She just gave them the quick version "Dire wolves in 44, Gaki and I dealt with them as best we could. He used an unknown Jutsu, now he's useless in a fight. Hauled ass as soon as I could, send a unit to keep an eye on the leftovers or to collect the corpses. Send word to the Hokage, he needs to know what happened."

Without word three Anbu disappeared, one went to alert the Hokage, another went back to Anbu HQ to get backup and the final one made its way to the forest of death so it could observe and report back to the Anbu that arrived later, it would also allow that Anbu to get a better picture at the Jutsu that was used, hopefully it would help in the long run.

A minute later Anko burst into the hospital calling out for Naruto's regular doctor, as no other Doctor would treat Naruto without putting his health at even more risk.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha, retired Jonin, housewife and assistant Doctor at Konohagakure hospital was working her usual route, helping the regular doctors and Med-nin with their jobs as she ran errands throughout the hospital and surrounding areas. She had taken up the position a few years after her eldest son Itachi had been born, she had retired as a jonin when she became head of the Uchiha clan shortly before she was forcibly married and forced to relinquish control of her clan, as was her birthright. Once Itachi was at school she had more than enough time on her hands and she found herself wandering through the village aimlessly when a friend of hers, Kushina Uzumaki, had been brought back to the village injured, the next day she decided that she would pay her a visit and ever since she started frequenting the hospital in her free time to do what she could to help out.

So when she first met Naruto Uzumaki as a young boy of only two years old, she knew right away who he was, after all Kushina had told her all her secrets. How she was the host of the Kyuubi, which was the reason her hair danced as tails when she was aggravated, who she had married and, most importantly, what she was planning to name the child she was looking forward to loving and cherishing. So seeing him, with his father's hair, his mother's temper and love of Ramen at such a young age and combined with a very heated argument with the Hokage, lead to her being appointed as Naruto's primary medical physician.

Though she wasn't as trained in Medical Ninjutsu as other doctors on staff at the hospital she was more than able to treat most of what Naruto encountered in his life, she even kept a very detailed journal of everything that occurred to him, what medical treatments he receives, what happens after them and what lead up to him needed medical attention.

She had filled five journals in six months of being his physician.

Mikoto had attempted to show the Hokage just how bad Naruto's injuries actually were and that when he asked the blond boy he ensured that he played it down so that he wouldn't get anyone in trouble, it was a noble attempt but it was putting his personal health at risk and it was something that she continually mentioned to both males.

Not seeing Naruto at the hospital with serious injuries was something that Mikoto was thankful for, while she was also worried that the next time he came in he would be in a life-threatening position, medically speaking of course, then once properly healed he would suffer by her hand. The thought brought a wickedly evil grin to her face.

When she was called in to treat Naruto after Anko brought him in following her fight, she knew she was right about how her next encounter with Naruto would go. He was covered in injuries and wounds. The worst of which, physically speaking, was thankfully, broken bones and a mild concussion. It was thankful because it was something that she was able to fix quickly and wouldn't stop him in the long run, though she would need to count how many concussions he has received and consult a trained Med-nin about potential mental affects that could have developed.

After setting Naruto's broken arm and healing two of his broken ribs so they weren't within a hairsbreadth of impaling his lungs Mikoto took out her notebook and recorded the injuries and observations.

"You really care for him don't you Mikoto-san" Came Anko's voice from the doorway.

Without looking up from her notes Mikoto replied "Shouldn't you be speaking with a doctor and getting your own injuries dealt with before concerning yourself with Naruto-kun's injuries."

"Nah" Anko replied as she closed the door "It's my fault that he's even here, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and we walked into the forest. I'm not sure what happened really but somehow Gaki is the only person in the whole village that makes me lower my guard completely, not even around Nai-chan do I do that."

Mikoto smiled "He's got a way of doing that, even when he's in pain he always makes everyone else's day better. It's one of the things he's good at that makes me worried about him."

"Worried?" Anko enquired.

Mikoto sighed and closed her journal.

"I've been thinking about things, concerning Naruto and the village. I think at some point Naruto-kun developed a mask that he has been wearing around the village every day, I don't even know if I've seen the real Naruto when I first treated him years ago.

"He's had so much pain and hatred put on him since that day and it worries me that one day he won't be able to keep it all behind his mask or if someone makes him remove his mask then he won't be able to handle everything that he's bottled up. I'm sure we both know what can happen when something like that happens." Mikoto said sadly.

It was Anko's turn to sigh "He'll pull a Kakashi and that's probably the best case scenario."

The dark haired female nodded "The best thing he'll probably do to deal with it once he becomes a genin will probably be sake, he'll drink until he's numb and when he moves up in rank he'll drink more and more than there will be nothing anyone can do to stop him from breaking himself into smaller pieces until he dies during a mission."

There was a heavy mood in the room for some time. Neither women wanted to see Naruto suffer as he had any longer but there was nothing that they were able to do about it.

Anko was the 'Snake whore' and was lucky that the council hadn't learnt she was training Naruto or that she even knew him, though she believed it was suspected. They would never agree to let her take him as an apprentice or adopt him in any way shape or form. They would keep them separate while making use of whatever skills that they possessed, and there was nothing that she was able to do about it. Ever since she was taken as an apprentice to Orochimaru and was manipulated into leaving the village with him when he betrayed it she was doomed. When she was discovered abandoned because she was 'no longer usable' to him and brought back to the village she was faced with ridicule and hatred, another reason why she lived more in the forest of Training Ground 44 than the village proper.

Ever since she was brought back to the village she used every skill that she had, from her training with Orochimaru, to the snake summons that she had been able to sign with, to her Kunoichi seduction training, something that she hadn't wanted to use in the beginning, she was able to rise through the ranks enough to get some recognition from several high ranking shinobi, though the civilian council would never give her the respect that she deserved barred her from advancing from Tokubetsu Jonin to Jonin-sensei, because they thought she would be detrimental to their development. Fortunately on one of her missions she had been forced to interrogate a spy and was able to complete her mission, it was fortunate because the mission report had interested the Hokage enough that she was assigned to the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) Division under Ibiki Morino whom was the head Interrogator for the division, life was better for her but there was always issues.

She was assigned missions by the council that seemed to always belittle her. They gave her missions that required her to seduce and sleep with for six months straight until it was brought up to the Hokage, it was fortunate that she was able to get the information or assassinate the target before she had to sleep with them, something both the Hokage and she were happy about.

Mikoto had barely anything that she could use to sway the Hokage or the council, thanks to her own clan laws she was forcibly removed from her position as Clan head once she was married to Fugaku Uchiha. That wasn't to say that he was a bad person, just a bad husband for her. Once she was able to claim her position as Clan head she had done everything that she could to better the reputation that the clan had, attempting to remove the stigma about the clan stealing jutsu from its allies through their Dojutsu. Teaching the young shinobi of the clan that the best way to use their Sharingan was to assist their team with the genjutsu skills that came with it and working hard to master any jutsu that they acquired from their battles with foreign shinobi. It was these ideals that she held so tightly to that made the Clan elders, mainly her own grandfather, push a forced marriage to Fugaku, whom was the grandchild of another elder that shared their ideals of power.

Once she was removed from her position she attempted to keep teaching the younger members of the clan until she was pressured to stop and impregnated with Itachi. Not that she didn't love her son it was quite the opposite and backfired perfectly on Fugaku and the elders. Itachi listened to his mother and refused to rely on his Sharingan, training diligently in the shinobi basics and using his eyes to see his mistakes and improve on them. Years later she gave birth to Sasuke and was heartbroken to watch as he idolised his brother and her husband, the worst part was that Fugaku knew just how much his youngest child idolized him and used that against his wife, moulding Sasuke into the perfect Uchiha in his eyes. Frequently comparing him to his brother, belittling him enough that he would listen to anything he said in the hopes that he'd find a clue to be strong enough for his recognition.

The worst thing that happened to the family was when Fugaku spoke about how Mikoto had lost her ability to use the Sharingan and was forced to stop being a shinobi. It was _NOT_ the truth. Mikoto was still able to use her Dojutsu and was considered one of the strongest members with it, she had been injured on a mission with her squad and they were attacked, the enemy had used an unknown seal to block her ability to channel chakra into her eyes, thus removing her ability to activate the Sharingan. Thinking that she was no longer a threat, or at least a minimal one she was restrained the least. In order to save her team she had overpowered the seal, damaging the chakra pathways themselves in order to use her Sharingan. She killed the enemy, completed the mission and was forced to marry Fugaku because she was believed weak.

Hearing this Sasuke stopped listening to his mother and followed the teachings of his father.

* * *

Mikoto and Anko spent some time talking about the incident and everything that happened during that day and what caused Naruto's injuries. Mikoto also brought up the fact that Naruto's physical condition was much better than the last time that they'd seen each other, thus launching the duo into a discussion about how Anko had been roped into training Naruto and all the differences that Kuma has had on Naruto's life the last few months.

The female Uchiha was happy to hear that Naruto was working hard to become a shinobi and was doing everything that he could to ensure he was getting the most out of it. They spoke about many different aspects about his training, making Mikoto think of the different ways that she would be able to help Naruto from her limited position.

"What hit me?" came a groaning gravelly voice.

"Naruto! /Gaki!" both females exclaimed when they saw Naruto attempting to lift himself off the bed into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't be trying to move Naruto-kun" Mikoto scolded as Naruto just waved her off, though a single look from Mikoto, although it was possibly the promise of pain that the look held, ensured that he didn't refuse her.

"Naruto, tell me the last thing that you remember." Mikoto instructed after ensuring that Naruto wasn't going to be moving from the bed.

Naruto glanced down, looking over his torso. He raised an eyebrow at the straps that were holding him to the bed "Are the straps really needed Mikoto-san?"

She just looked at the blonde and gave him an eerie smile, from his point of view anyway. "It's just to make sure you don't move around and hurt yourself any more than you already have Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and explained everything that he could about what happened, while leaving out everything that happened inside his head, at least that's where he believed he was, it made the most sense at the moment so that's what he was going with. He didn't mention anything about the chakra star, the blue or green liquid, which he suspected was chakra. He didn't mention anything about the memories that he had seen, even when Mikoto and Anko noted that he seemed different, as if he had come to some kind of awakening and was now all the stronger because of it.

Naruto brushed it off saying "Now that I've experienced a real battle where anything could have happened I know more about myself, it was almost like a mission. I was escorting my client and we were attacked, we fought and now I understand more from it and will keep it with me when I train."

"This is what we mean Gaki!" Anko groaned "before you were fun and now you seem all deep and mysterious, like some kind of wise veteran returning from battle."

"Isn't that what I am, in a sense?" Naruto stated "We did have a life or death experience where we both could have died protecting the village and I am now wiser because of it."

The two females looked at Naruto and decided that he was completely insane, Mikoto patted his head and looked at Anko.

"We should find Hokage-sama and let him know that Naruto has lost his mind and will have to stay in the hospital until he's completely healed." Mikoto told Anko.

The Tokubetsu Jonin nodded "It's for the best, we should have a bowl of ramen in his honour while he gets better."

Without looking back Mikoto and Anko both exited the room, ignoring Naruto's protests and shouting.

* * *

During the next few months that followed Naruto worked hard with Anko and Kuma, along with frequent 'friendly' visits to, and from, Mikoto ensured that Naruto spent most of his time training hard. He'd finally decided on a Taijutsu style that would work for him, or more like it seemed to come to him naturally after his battle, and assimilation, with the Dire wolves.

It first became evident that Naruto would keep close to the ground and used his bare hands more than he did kicks, kunai and shuriken, at first Anko thought that he knew it wouldn't work and didn't want to use them as it would be pointless. But as some time went on Naruto stopped bringing them to training all together, or just wearing the pouches out of habit but leaving them empty.

Naruto's stance was wide, allowing him quick movement from one position to another, but facing Anko on a diagonal angle, giving him the chance to strike back or dodge any strike she attempted, his feet longer than shoulder width apart, his hands bent and extended positioned and held like they were claws, ready to strike. When it first happened Anko and Kuma believed that he was attempting to copy bits and pieces from the Taijutsu styles that he'd fought, Anko's, Kuma's and Mikoto's, since she decided she wanted to help every now and then. But they were all proven wrong when Naruto's stance became refined and habit.

Similar to his ready stance, as it was referred to, Naruto had a direct offensive stance, back hunched forward, left foot forward firmly planted on the ground, right leg back pressing on the ball of his feet ready to shoot forward, his hands in their regular clawed position and leaning more away from the center of the stance.

Along with the new beginnings of his Taijutsu style Naruto's stealth, speed and strength seemed to be increasing at an interesting rate. His senses had changed as well. His eyes were able to tract small movements better than they ever could before, allowing him to block or avoid several of Anko's attacks, he'd first thought that she was deliberately slowing down to let him win in a fight when it first developed, his hearing was sharper, he could hear the slightly muffled footsteps as Kuma transverses the trees around the training ground watching and analysing Naruto's training. His sense of smell was stronger, he could smell the different spices in the ramen (A/N yes I had to bring Ramen into this at 2:30am while I am writing this portion.) that he was given by Mikoto, he could smell the poison and blood coming from Anko after she'd returned from missions or from the T&I Division. These changes had come and once they had started to develop Naruto was able to seamlessly meld the enhancements into his normal style of pranking and everyday adventures.

He was able to listen in on some of the lectures in the Academy when he was kicked out of the room and told to stand in the hall. He was able to tell when someone had walked by his apartment, or if they had done anything to it.

It was difficult at first with the sudden overload of information, but Anko was, surprisingly, the best person to talk to about it. Collectively his three sensei were interested in his sudden changes, all linking them to the fight with the Dire Wolves and his unknown Jutsu. None had the chance to read the scroll as of yet and were concerned about what jutsu he had learnt from it. Anko had helped Naruto limit the smells that he was breathing in by teaching him an old breathing technique that was used by shinobi to block out the smell of rotting bodies on the battlefield, hearing the description put Naruto on edge, but he had to admit the benefits were worth it. The hearing was mitigated by lowering the amount of chakra that Naruto naturally sent to that part of his body. When he asked about his other senses Anko told him that hearing did one thing, hear, which was why it was different between hearing and smelling since they used their nose for breathing and detecting smells/scents. There was more happening with his other senses on an instinctive level so they had to train each part differently.

* * *

(Point in time Naruto's second last year in the academy, six months before he joins Iruka's class with Sasuke and the rest)

Anko, Kuma and Naruto were meeting up in their normal training ground. Anko and Naruto were sparing like normal while Kuma was watching and observing the match.

"Naruto, you need to keep lower if you're aiming for a high kick, otherwise you're leaving yourself open for a counter if Anko blocks it."

"Hai" Naruto called out in reply.

Over the last ten months of Naruto's training he has raised his strength and speed through harsh training with Anko and Kuma inside training ground 44, though Mikoto insisted that Naruto start coming to the hospital on his free days so that Mikoto was able to keep his medical file up to date.

The momentary distraction to reply to Kuma left Naruto wide open to Anko's own high kick. Anko, making use of the opening was able to kick Naruto and send him crashing across the training field.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Anko.

"And don't forget to focus more on the opponent than you do on the surroundings, but keep them in mind as well. Don't let yourself get distracted by the small things around you, if you let yourself get distracted then it won't matter how great a shinobi you are, when your distracted than even a civilian can kill you with a sharp stick." Anko commented.

Naruto groaned and dropped his head, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Looks like we've arrived at the right time." Came a jovial voice.

Naruto looked up to see a familiar face.

"Oh! Jiji, Mikoto-san, Shisui and… AAAAAHHH! HE'S GOT HUGE EYEBROWS I'VE EVER SEEN!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot to his feet pointing at the newcomer's eyebrows.

"Naruto be nice." Mikoto scolded as she cuffed Naruto on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Mikoto-san!" Naruto whined "Why do you have to be so mean!"

"Because you need to learn your manners, that's why!" She growled.

"HAHAHA YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY NARUTO-KUN!" the stranger exclaimed, freaking Naruto out.

Naruto shot back and hid behind Mikoto "Who is this guy?"

Hiruzen chuckled "Naruto I would like to introduce Maito Gai. He's the village's resident Taijutsu master, I brought him here to see if he would be able to help you complete your unique Taijutsu style."

"YOSH! The youth of today are burning brightly with the flames of youth!" He shouted. It was strange because his eyes seemed to hold flames in them instead of his actual eyes.

"So what brings you here Shisui-san?" Naruto asked, attempting to ignore the strange man with the green spandex and strangely large eyebrows.

Shisui laughed "I came here because I was interested in hearing about your style, mostly because I hadn't heard anything like it. I thought I'd be able to teach you my secret technique and see if you were able to put the two together."

"But before that, Naruto-kun." Gai cut in "I want to see just how well you have developed your style, that way I will be able to understand more about it and how you intend to use it."

"Alright then. Gaki since I wiped the floor with you I'm going to let Gai here do the same." Anko grinned.

"Alright then." Naruto grinned as he moved into the middle of the training ground. Gai followed him and got into a ready position, Naruto slipped into his ready position and mentally prepared himself.

He felt something fall into place, but pushed the though aside and focused solely on Gai, his opponent, his prey, right before him. Gai raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto's demeanour change suddenly, at first Naruto was a bright flame, burning strongly with passion and power, but now he was like a small spark waiting to ignite into a roaring blaze. It caused Gai to smile, eager for battle.

The duo stood, watching each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

{Inside Naruto's mind [The chakra star]}

The green circle surrounding the blue center of Naruto's chakra started to glow with power, the slight grooves on the floor right by the tip of the green circle's lip deepened slightly allowing the glowing green chakra liquid to flow and mingle with Naruto's chakra core.

* * *

{Back with Naruto in the real world}

Everyone watched, stunned as Naruto's body shifted slightly his body tensing up, his fingernails extended until they resembled the claws of a wolf. Naruto's eyes changed, from their clear Azure blue to holding a black slit, not unlike a wolf or foxes, but there was also a ring of glowing forest green around them. Naruto's muscles bulged slightly as they reshaped themselves, they weren't bulky and clumped together as they normally would have, and the muscles in Naruto's arms tightened and compressed packing his muscles tightly as to enhance his current speed and power. The muscles in his legs, though hidden under his baggy pants, reshaped themselves to utilize all the muscle that he had instead of the different portions of muscle to do different things they would now use the whole muscle, making him run faster and kick stronger. It was like a ripple on a still lake, where his body was the lake and the ripple was the green chakra flowing through him. It was making him stronger, faster and more attuned to the Dire Wolf that he'd assimilated. After the rest of his body had changed the facial changes began, they were minor in comparison since his bodily changes would remain, and as it was the use of the _Ten to chi no douka (Assimilation of heaven and earth)_ Jutsu completing the assimilation between Naruto and the Wolf.

The Facial changes were simple in their change. Naruto's ears developed a slight point to them, his canine teeth extended and sharpened, giving him a feral look as they poked out of his lip. The whisker marks on his face extended and thickened, looking as if they were more scars made by a wild animal than whiskers. His nose and mouth extended away from his face, giving him a muzzle.

The whole look gave Naruto a dangerous appearance, but Gai took it all in stride, thinking it was Naruto taking him seriously and willing to go all out. Which is why Gai decided that he would fight Naruto at his best, before removing his weights or using his trump card.

'The power he's giving off is enormous. As if he was a veteran of wars long fought.' Gai thought 'I'll need to take him seriously right away.'

Gai deepened his stance and tensed his muscles in anticipation.

The group noticed the changes of Naruto's, while only the Hokage, Anko and Kuma noticed Gai's movements.

"Since you aren't planning to make the first move, how about I do it for you?' Gai smiled.

Naruto's eye twitched, then he shot forward.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden speed of Naruto's sprint.

As soon as he was within a few meters of Gai, who had moved his hands to form a cross guard to block a frontal strike from Naruto, was surprised to see the young blonde simply vanish, as if he'd never been there in the first place. It was only his years of training and battlefield awareness that warned him and allowed him to duck forward and avoid Naruto's kick.

He'd used his speed to vanish from Gai's view, moving from his front to his back on the left turning his speed into momentum allowing him to jump and unleash a powerful kick that would have impacted the back of Gai's head had he not ducked.

Gai seamlessly turned his dodge into a counter. Using the force from his duck, throwing his left shoulder under himself and aiming a tornado kick to Naruto's midsection, which he was unable to dodge. The kick impacted Naruto's midsection sending him crashing through the tree line.

"Naruto!" Anko and Mikoto shouted.

Kuma raised his hand and stopped the pair from running after him.

They were about to object when they heard a growl coming from where Naruto had been kicked.

A split second later Naruto shot out of the trees and was making his way to Gai. He had his clawed hands at his side making his stance wide enough to leave a slight blur as he ran, it seemed as if he was continually picking up speed as he got closer, Gai shot forward to strike back but Naruto's foot slammed down and he swiped his claws across his body. Gai's eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

 _"Ōkami no sutairu, menimienai sutoraiki (Wolf style, invisible strike)"_

The air that had gathered around his claws kept moving forward catching Gai off guard. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by a plume of white smoke.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto saw in front of him a log that had been cut clean through and lay in four pieces. His attack had torn through it. It took a moment before what happened made sense to Naruto's wild mind. Gai had used a substitution because he was unable to block or avoid the attack that would have wounded him greatly. Looking around he spotted Gai off to the side examining his hand which he had just used to touch his chest. He grinned slightly seeing that he had drawn first blood.

Thoughts were racing through Gai's mind as he thought about the attack he'd barely avoided but still been injured by. 'A split second later and I could have been gravely injured by that attack.' He realized. That attack wasn't a simple move like his Leaf Whirlwind (Konoha Senpu) it was nothing short of pure power compressed and used to strike down an opponent. His Ōkami no sutairu, menimienai sutoraiki (Wolf style, invisible strike) was made to be a single shot, one hit killing technique.

"Naruto-kun your skills are quite spectacular, but your ruthlessness will not serve you well when working with your allies, if you remain like this than you will not be able to advance your skills and abilities." Gai commented, losing all sense his joyfulness that he displayed earlier. "You will have to learn to have faith in people before it becomes too late for you to turn back."

Naruto rose from his stance and looked Gai dead in the eye.

"The only thing that I need to have faith in is my ability to defeat my enemies and protect my pack, the rest comes after." Naruto spoke, his voice cold and serious. So much so that it surprised everyone that listened to him.

Gai nodded, understanding exactly where he was coming from.

"Then show me your power Naruto, show me that you have the power to protect your pack." Gai responded as he took his stance once more. "Show me that my Goken (Strong fist) and your Kodokuna okami no ken (Lone Wolf Fist) is strong enough to protect the ones that we love and have sworn to protect."

As soon as Gai finished speaking Naruto and Gai launched themselves forward, exchanging strikes and counters with astounding speed. Naruto displayed impressive skill in dodging and striking the opponent after the opponent attacked. His agility and skill in entering his opponents guard and then retreating was shocking to see as it developed, though it seemed that there was some unknown force driving Naruto's skill and power against Gai. All of Naruto's strikes were aimed at Gai's joints in attempts to weaken and slow down his attacks, granting him more time to attack or defend.

 _"Konoha Toppu (Leaf Gust)"_

Gai's sudden attack caught Naruto off guard, the Taijutsu strike's force blew Naruto back, giving Gai the space that he needed to strike back at Naruto, once there were several meters between Naruto and Gai he continued his assault showering Naruto with powerful strikes and blows attempting to overpower him.

"Naruto, Form the Ram seal, but hold your right hand flat, forming a cross seal with them then channel some chakra. It's the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_ use it!" Anko shouted.

All the Jonin, other than Gai, and Mikoto and Shisui looked at Anko in shock. It was listed as a village Kinjutsu for a reason and she just instructed a second year, even though he was several years in the academy, student in one of the most dangerous Jutsu that they could have learnt, made even more so when, not if, he would use this to prank the villagers.

Naruto positioned his fingers in the correct positions, Gai stopped to watch and see if Naruto could perform the jutsu. Naruto started channelling chakra into the seal and proclaimed _" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Everyone was stunned seeing a cloud of chakra smoke appear and blanket the area around Naruto and Gai.

Once the smoke cleared Gai was surrounded by Naruto clones. Gai looked around and counted the amount of clones that Naruto produced, there were easily twenty clones surrounding Gai.

"Nice work Naruto!" Gai said as he took on his nice guy pose.

Looking around Naruto got a wicked idea, which was mostly a combination of his regular pranking and his new instincts coming into play. Naruto grinned evilly and let out a few snarls and growls. To everyone there it just sounded like something they would hear from a dog or wild animal, soon other clones were doing the same thing. What they didn't know was the fact that because Naruto had assimilated with the Alpha Dire Wolf, though in all honesty they didn't know that's what happened he'd never shown them the scroll, just told them that it was a clan jutsu and left it at that, he understood all the growls and noises that the canines of the village made, he was actually giving out orders to his clones as they stood around intimidating Gai and everyone present.

The basic plan was to use the basic tactic that has thus far proven affective against Gai, hit and run.

Naruto ordered some of the clones to be ready and charge guy while others would charge with them but would divert and hide in the forest surrounding Gai and would strike from whatever position would be favourable to them.

Suddenly Naruto struck. Clones rushed Gai, who was ready and was able to pop several of them until the clones started rushing into the trees and hiding.

"What's Naruto doing?" Hiruzen asked, hoping that Anko or Kuma would know or have some clue as to what he was doing.

"I think Naruto will be attempting to use the trees surrounding the training ground as cover and overwhelming Gai with his clones while using everything that he has seen work so far" Kuma supplied.

The sound of clones being popped, Gai shouting out praise and tips to Naruto, along with Naruto's wails of pain and suffering echoed throughout the training ground. Shortly thereafter Gai appeared out of the forest carrying Naruto like a sack of flour on his shoulder, unconscious.

"So Gai, how'd he do?" Kuma asked.

Gai placed Naruto on the ground as Mikoto moved to heal him. "He has a good grasp on hit and run tactics, but they need work, most of it I would say comes from his past, living on the street would have taught him how to move quickly, get what he needs and then get away. Not something that he should have been forced to learn but he has put it to good use." He explained "it seems Naruto-san's Taijutsu style is structured around a wolf motif. Which would work well with his shadow clones, it was a very un-youthful tactic to teach him that in the middle of our spar Anko-san, if he wasn't able to have used it than he'd have suffered greatly."

Anko shrugged "I've known the Gaki for a while now and we all know he has more Chakra than Hokage-sama here." She pointed at Hiruzen who smiled lightly "Plus I lost a bet to him the other day and now I can claim that he owes me Dango for teaching him a powerful Jutsu, also this way he will be able to graduate next year with all the other clan kids."

"You don't think he'll graduate this year Anko?" Shisui questioned.

Anko thought for a moment "it's not that he can't, I think he shouldn't. Especially now with everything that we've just seen." She pointed out. "I'm not the only one who noticed that Naruto wasn't being himself while fighting Gai, Gaki isn't that level headed. He wouldn't have started aiming for your joints while fighting then switching to hit and run, then going for bigger targets."

Everyone listened to Anko. Sadly they had to agree, something had happened with Naruto during the match against Gai.

"Then theirs that strange transformation thing that he did, it's mostly gone now, around the face but the rest of his body-"Anko just let the sentence hang, everyone could tell that Naruto's body had changed he was leaner, thinner and his muscles were now well proportioned for the Taijutsu style that Gai was talking about, as if it was a perfect match between the two. The Kodokuna okami no ken (Lone Wolf Fist), and the Urufu pakku no ken (Wolf Pack fist) using the shadow clones, combined with Naruto's new physical appearance was an offsetting but perfect combination.

"I will be more than happy to help Naruto develop his style!" Gai said as he struck his nice Gai pose. "I shall not stop until my flames of Youth burn as brightly as Naruto-kun's!"

"What do you think Shisui-san?" the Hokage asked, his tone oddly sad but serious.

Shisui sighed but smiled "He would be the perfect candidate for my technique, I want to make sure I teach him well. If I'm right Naruto will be able to utilize it in a way that will surprise us all and make us all proud at the same time."

All the adults nodded, they knew that he was right. Naruto was cunning, devious and extremely intelligent, like a fox. But when Naruto fought he was defiantly fighting like a wolf, hunting and controlling its prey, looking for a weakness to exploit in order to bring down the larger prey.

Hiruzen thought deeply on the things he'd noticed during the match, Naruto was displaying skills and abilities that only come from seasoned shinobi and one skill that he should not have the ability to replicate so easily, especially without a summoning contract to one of the major summoning clans or without being the descendant of a single man. Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, the only natural Mokuton user in the history of the village, also capable of using Senjutsu. Senjutsu was only ever used by one other person, Hiruzen's own student Jiraya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage. If he hadn't taught Jiraya and learnt about Senjutsu and understood the teachings as he did then seeing what Naruto did would have been mistaken as a bloodline, that he was certain of, but seeing it and knowing what he does proved it.

Naruto had the instinctive ability to channel Nature Chakra allowing him to use Senjutsu similar to the way that the Shodai Hokage could.

'This is going to be troublesome.' Were Hiruzen's final thought on the subject.

* * *

After Naruto regained consciousness and went over the details of the fight against Gai, to which he said that he was mostly acting on instinct and couldn't recall too much, the pair agreed that they would meet every day after the academy and he would train on the weekends with Anko and Kuma as getting his Taijutsu down was one of the more important things he would need to work on. Mikoto returned to the Uchiha compound, making her way through the market she purchased the few things that she needed for dinner that night. Talking lightly with various members of the clan, mostly those that still respected her as the true head of the clan instead of Fugaku.

As she made her way home she was joined by her eldest, Itachi.

"Mother." He greeted in monotone.

Mikoto shifted slightly as Itachi took some of the groceries from her. "Hello Tachi-kun"

She giggled seeing Itachi stiffen at the nickname that Naruto had given him.

"How was work?"

Itachi quietly sighed and kept step with his mother.

"It was interesting, there seems to be an air of unrest throughout the village. I think Father has been pushing the council too hard again and it's starting to backfire on the clan, Shisui has also informed me that there have been more fights between off-duty members of the Police force and the civilian population."

Mikoto's happy mood turned sombre.

"Would this have anything to do with-"

"It would be the likeliest of options, unless there is a group travelling around deliberately trying to discredit the clan. There have already been talks about adding members of the Hyuga clan into the Police forces." Itachi informed his mother.

"It's never a good thing to give the Hyuga clan more than they already have. If anything they will push to have only Hyuga as your father pushed for only Uchiha." Mikoto stated, they both knew that if nothing happened soon then there would be war between the two clans and the village would suffer the greatest loss.

They walked in silence for a while, they knew that Fugaku wouldn't be returning home until late tonight so they would be able to talk awhile longer about the subject.

When they reached the outer wall of their home Itachi stopped and looked at his mother.

"Do you think that it would be right for us to use Naruto as previously discussed?" he questioned.

Mikoto sighed "I am of two minds, firstly I want to do this so he will have a family as I promised Kushi-chan, Sasuke and Naruto would have grown up like brothers to each other and you'd have a younger sibling to teach as you once did Sasuke. We'd hopefully be able to take a few other members of the clan, either shinobi or civilian or even a mix of the two, if things go perfectly. But a part of me doesn't want to actually leave the clan, I feel as if I am abandoning everything that our family has built and worked for until today."

"Sometimes it is easier to fell the trees, ruining the grove, than it is to let the fire consume the forest." Itachi quoted.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and looked at her son. "When did you become so philosophical?"

"It is something I saw Hokage-sama read today."

"And why were we reading over his shoulder?"

"He left the page open on his desk." Itachi said as he walked inside the house.

Mikoto smiled a cheeky smile 'Tachi-kun we'll make you smile yet.'

* * *

A few days later after Naruto had recovered from his severe beating, transformation and sudden use of Nature chakra all in a short time. It had caused a large strain on his chakra network. After all he hadn't taken any training that would have prepared him for the sudden use of Nature chakra or Senjutsu, even if he hadn't used any real Senjutsu techniques he had drawn some of the lesser abilities of Senjutsu.

Naruto was sitting with Gai as they were talking about his Taijutsu style, as Naruto seemed perfect to several different pathways that his Taijutsu style can take. Gai had brought a surprising amount of scrolls detailing different combos, moves, attacks, katas and so much more.

Naruto and Gai started looking through for attacks and moves that would work well for one on one battles, but easily adapted for multiple targets.

"Yeah single targets are good, but what if I get trapped and forced to fight against an army. How will I deal with that?"

"Hmmm…" Gai pondered the question. "In that situation there are a handful of options; you can turn to Ninjutsu, using wide spread techniques that will clear numerous enemies, Genjutsu and overwhelm them or intimidate them, you could use either/both to allow yourself the chance to escape. But the main thing I would suggest would be to increase your chances in survival by having an ability or technique that most people don't.

"I, myself, use the eight inner gate technique, increasing my physical abilities with each gate I release. When paired with the Goken (Strong Fist) it's nearly impossible to stop when I am at my peak, but even then there is a limit to how far I am able to go, with each gate I open I weaken my body's ability to hold the strain. When I release the first gate my power doubles, the second it doubles again and so on and so forth, with each gate I activate there are techniques I can utilize that will cause wide spread damage, but the greatest of all is the eighth gate, and when I use that it's over for me. The eighth gate, when used, consumes a person's life force killing them.

"For someone like yourself the eight gate technique might not be your style, though being able to open one or two may be beneficial if you are drawn into a drawn out battle against a superior opponent, such as a high A-rank or S rank missing-Nin. Having a trump card that you never use is a good thing, if you're not using it because you don't need it not if you're unable to use it. Do you understand my young friend?"

Naruto breathed deeply and thought over and processed everything Gai just told him.

"So it's better to have a skill or range of skills that not only match my style but having a small amount of ones that don't could also help should I be put into a situation that I have no chance of surviving using my normal skill set. Though it would be difficult to use but not impossible to apply in any given situation, having a jutsu that will wipe out an enemy when I only need to take out one or two would be useless because I'd be wasting my time."

"Not how I would put it but you're on the right path. You need to identify your strengths and then work out a style that allows you to utilize them." Gai grinned "I focus mostly on Taijutsu, not because I can't use Nin or Genjutsu but because that is how my own strength began, though I never had the patience to use Genjutsu it doesn't mean I am helpless against them either."

Naruto's mind was spinning but he understood the main portions that Gai was attempting to help him understand, in a somewhat roundabout way.

Play to your strengths but don't allow yourself to be limited by them.  
Only use the amount of power needed for the mission but don't go all out at once, limit the amount of power used.  
Don't try to use a technique that's not suited to the situation.  
Increase your own power, don't rely on the power of another.

Keeping those thoughts in mind Naruto looked at Gai, dead in the eye. The sudden change slightly threw him.

"What about weapons? What weapon would go well with my Taijutsu?" he asked.

Gai grinned "What are your strengths?" he shot back.

"We both know I'm fast, not as fast as you are but faster than some my own age and that will only grow with training and time. I adapt, like in our spar, I was able to use the Kage Bunshin with my own half made ideas and style, it didn't work but it was a split second idea that brought me some time. I've been increasing my skill in stealth and infiltration with Anko, Kuma has been helping me work on my basics, in every subject, reading, writing, maths, lifestyle and everything else he can think of." Naruto voiced his thoughts.

Gai decided that he would throw him the proverbial bone.

"It sounds to me that you would do well as an Infiltration, stealth and assassination specialist. Similar to Anko-san but at the same time you have the chakra capacity to fight on the front lines as an assault specialist, in fact if you worked out your training the right way and picked up some sealing abilities you would do well to follow in the footsteps of the Sannin Jiraya. He is more of an assault type but he does have quite the skill in stealth and is the village seal master."

Using this new knowledge Naruto dove back through the scrolls with renewed vigor looking for different uses for each technique or combo that he saw and was mentally stringing together a style of combat all his own. Pouring through everything that he could find he found several different attacks that could be used and strung together but there seemed to be no real form that suited his Lone wolf or Wolf pack styles.

"That just means you're more of a freestyle combat type, meaning you don't conform to a certain setting or rigidity, you find it easier to have certain combinations that you can change and link as needed instead of flowing from one attack to another. It has its benefits but it's also something that people have trouble with.

"Think about the academy style Taijutsu that every student is taught, it's what we call a cookie cutter style. That means that it can be used by a wide variety of people, they might not find it easy to use but it is easy enough to learn and use until they are able to find their own style of combat. Most clans have a Taijutsu that is unique to their members, such as the Hyuga clan and their Juken (Gentle fist), the Uchiha clan and their Interceptor fist, which relies mostly on their Dojutsu. There is the Akamichi clan with their expansion techniques and the Aburame who use their insects to fight, that's not to say that they don't use normal Taijutsu they augment it with their insects to make up for their lack of physical ability." Gai explained.

This sparked a whole new flame under Naruto who started picking out scrolls with different techniques and talking to Gai about how it could be used and what other attacks would be good to lead up to or follow after it. It was the birth of a whole new Taijutsu style all his own, one that would be strong enough to stand up to any opponent.

'If I use my Special jutsu the fact my Taijutsu isn't set to form can be a real asset letting me use any new techniques I pick up as I go.' Naruto grinned at the thought.

His pack would be safe, and they'd survive no matter what.

* * *

 **Feel free to review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **Any and all thoughts are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the last few months Naruto had been working with Gai, Kuma, Shisui and Anko in incorporating everything that he has learnt into his Taijutsu style. There were difficulties trying to adapt his Lone Wolf approach into a group based one, he had discovered that it was easier to use weapons to help him in the endeavour.

* * *

Gai, Naruto and Anko realized that he had come to reach a height in his Taijutsu style that they hadn't expected to reach for some time, though for the most part it was Anko's fault since she had taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin which lead to the young blonde's training habit of mastering everything to a level he could utilize it in multiple situations, something drilled into him by Kuma, Shisui and Anko.

Naruto had been experimenting in the training ground using his Kage Bunshin, using them to create a new stealthy mass assassination technique, the basis was for missions where he would have to attack a bandit camp, as they were more common, or an enemy camp/base. He was training in the ruined city, the same training ground with the abandoned buildings that Anko took him to shortly after they first met, and he'd sent some clones inside to act as the opponents that he would need to take down.

A pair of clones were messing around and telling jokes, not paying attention as to where they were going, just like normal bandits, when one of the pair slipped on a glass bottle and fell down a flight of stairs. Once it popped another clone stuck its head out of a room it had been set up in and shouted at the other clone.

"How did you know what happened?" Clone1 asked.

The other clone stopped and thought for a moment "I don't know…"

They looked at where the second clone had fallen down the stairs and then at each other. Making a completely stupid decision to test a half formed thought Clone1 stepped off the stairwell and fell to its foolish demise.

The experience was strange to say the least but after the exorcise Naruto spent time working on it and realized that it could be utilized in different ways, when he showed Gai and Anko both were happy to make use of it. Gai had Naruto use it to watch over his own training so he'd be able to notice things that he'd missed mid-fight, whereas Anko decided that she would use it against him, making him form clones and then being forced to run away from them as they hunted him or him hunting all of them as practise. Though the training was brutal and unloved by the blond chakra juggernaut it did hasten his training when Naruto decided that he'd make use of it in different ways, getting clones to come up with their own tandem attacks and hunting manoeuvres.

That's not to say he didn't use clones for everyday things…on an unrelated matter the Anbu found that all their masks had been replaced with colourful Kabuki masks and their uniforms had been dyed bright orange while Naruto was sitting in class at the academy, where he had been all morning.

One of Naruto's clones had a thought one day while training with Anko and Shisui.

"Shisui-sensei how are you able to use your sword when their all clones, and you aren't actually there?" he asked.

Shisui smiled at the question "It's simple, for my technique I am there, but only for the moment. But if you're talking about your Kage Bunshin" Naruto nodded "That's really simple, the Kage Bunshin creates a physical clone of you, but it also creates a clone of everything you're carrying in your weapons pouches."

He created a Kage Bunshin, which drew its own copy of Shushi's sword. "Now don't think that you can use the Bunshin's weapon like a normal weapon, it's just a clone after all. The weapon might be more durable because it's not a living person so the chakra used to make the copy of it is denser than the clone's body."

He took the Bunshin's sword from it and gave it his own.

"There's a benefit of the technique, a minor one that is. As you can see I am able to use the weapon of my Bunshin as I want and in return it mine. But it's still a copy" Shisui poked the clone with the sword causing the clone to dispel. "And if it uses my own weapon, say I lost it in battle, the weapon will remain if it dispels in return. It has its uses in retrieval missions but it's better in those cases to let the clones fight while you carry the item you need to carry and get away safely."

Naruto nodded, he didn't fully understand it but he did understand a fair amount.

"When will you teach me to use weapons?" He asked.

Anko and Shisui looked at each other, all of them training Naruto had focussed so much on getting him up to par with the other academy students, and undoing the damage that he's body has undertaken over the years that they had forgotten something as useful as incorporating a weapon into his repertoire. They brought it up to Gai and Kuma the next day and they realized that they had done the same thing.

Gai immediately decided that they would spend the day trying to find Naruto the perfect weapon for his Taijutsu style and they would focus on actual training later if they had the time.

Within a short period of time Naruto, Anko and Gai were walking through the village, Naruto and Anko, though more so Naruto, were gifted with dirty looks and whispers, it was unfortunate for the Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin to see Naruto seamlessly slip into the mask that he wore in public around the villagers to mask his pain. It had been something that they had all been working on fixing. A few minutes of agonizing looks from the villagers the trio arrived at the best Shinobi supply store in the village. Higurashi's Iron Dragon.

As they were about to walk in Naruto's appearance suddenly flickered, although Gai missed it Anko did not, as she was about to say something to Naruto as he changed.

She wasn't able to pick at what it was he had changed but Naruto had noticed that she'd stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"You coming Anko?" He asked. That's when she noticed what he had changed.

He had hidden his whiskers and given himself red tips to his hair, though the changes were somewhat subtle, because he hadn't changed his body just removed and added something small, but the change was enough to make him look like a completely different person. It was something that she was both proud he had understood about her teachings, sometimes a little is too much, and saddened that he felt he needed to use just to purchase some supplies. She decided right then and there that the civilian shopkeepers, and the shinobi supply shopkeepers, would be having a small chat with her when she had finished with Naruto for the day.

Naruto and Anko stepped into the store where the bell rang overhead announcing their entry to all within. They were greeted by a large heavyset man that entered through a door behind the counter, he was wearing an apron and cleaning his hands on a rag, there were small embers from a fire lightly glowing through his sweat soaked brown hair.

"Welcome to Higurashi's Iron Dragon, I'm the owner and chief Blacksmith Hermititis Higurashi, but you can just call me Titus." He introduced himself. "And before you ask about my name, it's using the Kanji for hammer and Blaze, it's a bad name but it's mine."

His tone and appearance left no room for argument, if anyone was foolish enough to do so it was at their own peril.

"Titus-san we are looking for a youthful weapon for my youthful pupil, he has displayed a dazzling flame of youth that has started to wane because he lacks a weapon, so we have come to you with the hopes that you may be able to stoke his youthful flames into a roaring Bonfire of youth!" Gai exclaimed.

Titus sniffed and looked at the remaining pair of the trio.

"You are aware he more than likely spent most of the time walking here thinking about how many times he was able to fit the word 'Youth' into a sentence while still making some form of sense, right?"

They nodded slowly, as they were just as stunned as Titus was.

"Good to know." He nodded before looking at Naruto, seemingly examining him from where they stood.

"Skinny, short for his age, but not by much, focusing on Taijutsu mostly but also working with some Ninjutsu I'd guess, minimal amount of fat, abnormal muscle structure." Titus stated more to himself than anyone else. That's not to say he was incorrect about what he said, it was the fact he was correct on all points that interested them.

Titus looked at Anko.

"Make sure the kid eats more meat, he needs more protein. It will help build muscle mass, as he stands he seems to be recovering from malnourishment, it's not hard to see with his physical appearance but someone in your profession will be able to see it. The added protein will help your body repair the muscles that it damages during training, increasing strength and power." He added the last part while looking at Naruto.

"What's his skillset?"

"Stealth, assassination, infiltration, traps, assault, capture and he will be training in interrogation. His Taijutsu has no solid form but relies on speed, agility and flexibility." Anko supplied, before Gai could cut in.

"Hmmm…" Titus pondered the information as he moved through the store. "Stealth means small weapon, nothing bigger than his arm, allowing for easy manoeuvring and concealment, though seals will help to hide it."

He picked up several weapons and looked at Naruto before shaking his head and placing them back.

"Assassination and infiltration are highly specialized fields, you'll need different gear for both but most align with each other anyway. Trap specialty means you actually use your head, in some way at least." He thought aloud.

He stopped and looked at Naruto once again.

"Small weapon, easy to hide, useful in killing but also for quick takedowns and for removing a target from the fight. Seems to be you'd be better with a small knife or blade of some kind." He moved over to a different section of the store and picked up a small Tanto sword before walking over to Naruto.

"Try this." He said handing Naruto the weapon, handle first.

Naruto held the weapon and turned it in his hand as Titus stepped back.

"Give it a test, take your basic stance and see how it feels." He instructed.

Naruto did so and everyone could see that it was wrong, the sword stuck out too far from his stance and when held the other way was just horrible.

"So no swords then." Titus stated when he took the tanto away.

Placing the tanto back on the display he looked at Naruto and the two adults before leaning against the display itself, Naruto thought that it was going to break under his heavy frame but was shocked that it didn't make a sound.

If Titus saw Naruto's face or realized what he was thinking he didn't show it.

"Ok I'll admit I'm curious. What kind of Taijutsu style are you using kid?" he asked after a few moments.

"It's a new Taijutsu that I am making, we couldn't find anything that worked for me as it was but I seemed to come up with a basic style all my own and Gai-sensei is helping me with it while Anko-sensei is helping me use it for stealth and hunting." Naruto said.

Anko continued "We got into a fight between some dire wolves a while back and Naruto seemed to base a style around that all on his own, it's strange to say the least but it's affective nevertheless."

Gai started rambling on about Naruto's youthful ability and how bright his flames were shining but no one took notice. At that moment Titus was consumed with attempting to place a weapon with Naruto, he hadn't had such a problem since the Fourth Hokage asked his father and he about a weapon that would work with his hummingbird Style years ago.

Titus blinked, the trio saw the blink and hoped that they were right about what that blink could mean.

"Wait here." Titus instructed as he walked back through the door he had entered through.

They heard the sound of heavy boxes being moved and muffled voices through the door but neither of the two Jonin said anything, Naruto's curiosity with the weapons around the store increased so he decided to look around.

After a few short minutes, which felt longer to several people, Titus emerged carrying a wide case.

He placed the Case down and the trio came over, their curiosity rising. The first thing they noticed about the case was that it was leather, not something they had though to see coming from inside the shop, though not as shocking as some other things that were behind the counter. The case was black leather with studs every two centimetres with two metal locks on the front, both using seals to keep it locked. Anko and Gai noticed that there were other seals covering the leather but as they were almost as black as the material they were slightly hidden, even though they were unable to understand the seals had they been written down on paper for them.

Titus sighed deeply. "These were forged by my father and I, using metal my grandfather brought with him from our home village, which has long since been destroyed by war. Together my father and I came up with the designs when we were tasked by the Fourth Hokage to make a weapon that would usable with his high speed Taijutsu, this was before he created his greatest Jutsu earning him his nickname. Together my Father and I figured a small blade that was held in his hand while allowing him to run and attack with ease, it took many hours and months of work but we made something that we thought would work.

"We showed it to him and he loved the style and use of the weapons. So he brought the ones we had made, sadly a few months later he brought them back."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto cut in, Anko slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Naruto be quiet." She hissed.

"He's fine Anko-san." Titus smiled sadly before he continued he story "We asked him the same thing, he replied that his Taijutsu style wasn't compatible with weapons like these, it had moved beyond the level he was at when he commissioned them. He had attempted to incorporate them into his style by using his knowledge of Fuinjutsu, but at the end of the day it was all for naught."

Titus bit into his thumbs and pressed them against the locks of the case. There was a small glow as the case unlocked, taking his hands away and wiping them on his rag Titus turned the case around so they could see.

Inside there were several weapons that looked like they would fit into a person's hand but leave the blade pointing out, but there was a small ring at the end of them all.

"Titus-san what are these?" Gai asked, engrossed in the new weapons that he'd never seen before.

"These are Karambit's. Designed to fit into the hand so they would let you slice and shred your enemy as you fought while still allowing you to punch and strike like normal." He explained.

"And the ring?" Anko asked pointing to the circle at the ends of the Karambit.

"You slide one of your fingers into it, allowing you to move the weapon between from one side of your hand to the other, letting you change grips as needed." He said "Normally you would have the blade poking out from the back of your hand, right next to your pinkie finger, with the ring on either your middle or index finger."

He said all this while picking up the Karambit with the longest blade and demonstrating how they were meant to be held, without putting his finger through the hole, he had large fingers after all.

"Wow!" Naruto was exited at seeing them. "Can I try one?" he asked, it was clear that he was in awe of the weapons that were made by the man he idolized.

Titus replaced the Karambit in the case and picked up one of the other Karambits that were in the case.

"Now this one is ten inches from ring to tip, there are seals all through the grip. Channel a small amount of chakra into them and it should resize to fit into your hand. Add the chakra slowly." Titus explained.

Following the instructions as given Naruto pushed the smallest amount of chakra he could manage into the seals along the handle of the blade, to his surprise the weapon resized itself, the weapon fit perfectly in his hand as if it had been commissioned for him and him alone. The blade's first small protrusion a curved triangle allowing the wrapping of the handle to be secured better to the weapon, was sitting perfectly against Naruto's finger still allowing him movement while using the triangle and finger to keep the blade in the same position no matter how he was moving.

His eyes were drawn to the serrated sections on the blade, there were two parts, one on top and one below on the other side of the triangle.

"The handle has a nylon cord, it's just a simple handle that can be changed if you wanted, but I left it like that so it could change size freely without hindering the seals on the handle itself." Titus explained.

Naruto liked the design but the handle was strange, he didn't think it was very good and neither did it feel right in his hand. It just felt off, although the size was dead on.

Seeing this Titus took the Karambit back and handed him another one. This one was made with a strange black metal with a black handle, as soon as Naruto put it in his hand he was happy that his hand fit the moulded handle perfectly, there were no different sections of the weapon just the ring at the end, the handle and the blade itself. The blade only came to half way of the metal he thought that it was odd since it the Katana and kunai that he'd seen were sharp and as one piece, with these you could see where the sharp blade was and where it ended.

He voiced his question to Titus who grinned widely.

"It's good to see people like you kid. Most people get a weapon and don't argue or question the way that it looks, as long as a blade cuts its good, a club hurts the enemy its perfect and a shuriken flies through the air properly and hurts the enemy their fine, but people like you ask questions and those that ask questions understand the weapon and can use it properly.

"This blade is made out of Chakra metal" Titus grin grew slightly when he saw Anko stand straighter, she clearly understood the importance of the metal. "Chakra metal is a special metal that allows a shinobi to channel chakra through the weapon which gives is special properties.

"Fire chakra will let the blade burn the opponent and damage their weapons with intense heat, Earth chakra will strengthen the blade making it stronger than the other persons, Lightning chakra will increase the cutting power of the weapon but will also pass a small charge into the opponent when it cuts them, which will numb the area slightly so the enemy wont realize they were cut. Finally there is wind chakra, which is the most dangerous of them all, wind chakra will increase the sharpness of the weapon, letting it cut through almost anything. In the hands of a master any blade, when combined with wind chakra will cut through large boulders with ease."

Naruto's eyes grew bigger and bigger with each word, his mind clearly filled with delusions of power and devastating attacks. Then in a heartbeat it was gone.

"But what about water Chakra?" he asked.

Titus scratched his beard and though for a moment.

"No one really knows what water does to a weapon, mostly because it's a more external element all of its own. Fire, Earth, Lightning and Wind are all able to be used in any situation. With water you need a source to draw from, but normally it would extend the reach of the blade, it wouldn't be as sharp as wind or lightning chakra but it would give you an advantage anyway." He explained and Naruto just nodded, not really understanding everything.

Seemingly just remembering that he was holding a weapon in his hand Naruto started moving it around in his hand, he slipped the ring of the Karambit over his index finger and within moments was spinning it around his finger then grabbing it and striking, using his shadow to examine the way that it worked. He took the ring off his index finger and transferred it to the other hand, slipping the ring over his ring finger he held his index and thumb in the correct places and struck out with it in a Saber grip, compared to the ice pick grip he was using before.

The weapon seemed to be a natural fit to Naruto's style, though Gai could tell that there was something missing in his style with the weapon, Titus could see it as well, Anko didn't know but thought something was off. Naruto was happy but because of his lack of experience he wasn't able to pick up on what the adults did.

"That one seems like a fit for you Naruto, but there is one more that I think you will like a bit more." Titus stated. "But I am curious what your Taijutsu style is, care to tell?"

"I never really figured out a name for it, but Gai-sensei called it Kodokuna okami no ken (Lone Wolf Fist) and Urufu pakku no ken (Wolf Pack fist)" Naruto supplied.

"Oh?" Titus scratched his beard again "And what's the difference between the two? If you're willing to share that is."

Anko answered the question "The Urufu pakku no ken (Wolf Pack fist) uses Kage Bunshin and attacks en masse to overwhelm the enemy, more of an assault style Taijutsu, while the Kodokuna okami no ken (Lone Wolf Fist) is stealth based and is Naruto's basic style. The weapon were looking for would be more align with the Lone Wolf Fist than the Wolf Pack Fist for now, we can get look at weapons for the secondary style later."

Titus let out a low whistle "Two styles based off each other but can be used alone or as a group. Well the Karambit may not be your final weapon Naruto, but there are a few recommendations I can make for your secondary style. Things like Swords, spears, Kusarigama and Bo staff's would work well, there could be a use for Kyujutsu in your style, but that may just over complicate things since you would have to carry the arrows with you at all times to use. Though with what I saw I'd say you lean more towards a Bo staff for your secondary style, and it's versatile enough to be used with your basic style as well."

Titus lifted out the final Karambit pair and placed then on the counter for Naruto and the other adults to look at.

"This is the best one that I have made for the Fourth, it is the best work that this family made for him. Using the best blacksmithing techniques from Tetsu no kuni, the best Chakra Metal ore from Tsuchi no Kuni, the best tools from the best blacksmith in Mizu no Kuni who worked with my father, in the best forge in Kaminari no Kuni before it was destroyed during the war, using a mix of metals from Kaze no Kuni, these have undergone a process from my home village, something that only certain members of said village are able to learn about or even know about, these have also been forged with the flames from the previous head of the Uchiha clan, Karachi Uchiha, he was also known as the Burning Sword for his use of fire style and Kenjutsu."

The trio was stunned, these two weapons had so much history in their short life and they had not been used. They were a single piece of metal forged with such power and skill that it was breath taking, the handle was a separate piece of metal that had been added onto the metal and from what Anko could see there were small seals around the screws.

"The blade is 185mm as a whole, the blade is 85mm and the handle 100mm. Saber edge design letting you cut with both sides of the blade, they are 5mm thick with an anti-slip design, that way you won't lose them easily during a fight. The screws are specially made, they won't come out unless you take them out by hand, which only I can do." Titus looked at Naruto

"These are named, which means that they are technically a master crafted weapon and can never be reproduced by anyone not even the person who made them originally even though my father passed away years ago. These will not bend, warp, rust, or deform in anyway shape or form during a normal combat situation, that doesn't mean that they will cut through anything no matter what so don't be an idiot with them."

Naruto nodded, even though he was happy and excited with everything that he was being told he knew that there were things that should be respected and listened to with reverence, similar to how he could name just about anything to do with the Hokage's but not about history as it was, until Kuma sat him down and forced him to learn it.

"I took to calling them the Wolf Fangs, while we were making them but their actual name is 'Wolf Talon' they are made for slashing and tearing through the opponent." Titus simply said.

Naruto reached out to touch them but Titus stopped him and spoke before Naruto could say anything.

"Naruto I will not sell them to you, but I will give them to you." He said, cutting Naruto off as he was about to cut in "But there is a condition that must be met. First, you must succeed through the academy and Graduate using all of your skills and abilities, I know a shinobi's greatest weapon is deception but there are times when one must display their power and skill, this is my first condition.

"Second, you must take on your training with all you can, which means no quitting half way. If you're told to run 20 kilometres on your hands you do so, even if it kills you. That is my second condition. Third and finally, you buy all your supplies from me, it's a bonus for the both of us." Titus grinned at the end of his dramatic speech.

Anko and Naruto face vaulted at his cheesy grin when he mentioned it, Gai just laughed and agreed, not that it mattered what he said about anything. This was Naruto's first decision for his future, no one can make the decision but him.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Titus dead in the eye with as much power and seriousness as he could muster, so much so that his pupil changed from the normal round circle to a Wolf's slitted pupil. A chill ran up Titus' spine as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I will meet your conditions but have one of my own." He said.

Titus smirked "Let's hear it."

"You better make the best weapons in the whole damn village, otherwise we're gonna have a serious conversation that you won't like."

Anko and Gai realized that they should say something to Naruto about the way he was talking to Titus but stopped themselves when they saw the look in both men's, as at the moment Naruto looked anything but a child, eye. They were both dead serious and should either one refuse or back out in anyway the other would lose all respect.

Titus rose to his full height, easily over Six and a half foot. He thumped his closed fist over his heart.

"On my honour as a Blacksmith and as a member of my home village, I will make the best weapons possible or die trying."

Naruto copied Titus and slammed his own closed fist over his heart.

"On my honour as a man, as the shinobi I will one day be, as a member of this Village and a member of the fallen Uzumaki Clan-" Titus' eyes widened slightly but Naruto didn't notice or said nothing if he did "I will do everything I can to fulfil your conditions or die trying."

A moment of tension between the two passed before Titus nodded and held out his hand for Naruto to shake, he did, and the deal was struck between the two.

"So what weapons other than the Chakra metal Karambit will you be buying today?"

With the assistance of Gai and Anko Naruto had picked a Bo staff for his more direct approach, since it would allow him to switch from an offensive style to a defensive one at the drop of a hat, and when used in conjunction with the Kage Bunshin he was able to make the clones last longer in combat because they were able to block with their weapons instead of just their bodies. He also found a book on Fuinjutsu and took it, since he had found his clan specialized in the Sealing arts.

He walked out with two new weapons, full Kunai and Shuriken sets, a Beginner Fuinjutsu set, with extra sealing paper and ink, and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, to help with blocking weapons with. But most of all he had left with new determination to master everything that he had been learning with all his might.

But little did he know there were large changes in his future ahead.

No one knew just how drastic the changes were going to be.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha and his father had just returned home after a clan meeting, which Mikoto was refused access to, that doesn't mean that she didn't know what they were planning during those meetings, she had plenty of people throughout the village, both within the clan and without, that would talk to her and tell her things that were happening around the village. Her little circle was only growing at time continued.

When Itachi and Fugaku returned home Sasuke ran to his father excitedly talking about everything that they did at the academy and asking Itachi to train with him, Fugaku remained his stoic self while Itachi apologized to his brother as he had a mission coming up and would have to focus his time on it.

Fugaku knew that Itachi had a mission coming up as an Anbu, he had said as much as he could about having to leave the village without delving into why he was leaving, as he was supposed to do.

Mikoto knew exactly what Itachi's mission was, she had kept high enough clearance since her short time as a member of Anbu before having to return to Jonin then retire from the Shinobi forces, she wasn't eligible to know much but she was able to know slightly more than her husband. She knew that Itachi was going to be travelling north and wouldn't be home for a few weeks, which she was able to realize meant that there was a possibility he was heading towards Kumo controlled territory. She just hoped that he would come home safe.

Once it was safe for the two to talk Mikoto went and sat in her sons room as he was reviewing some information that he had collected during his past missions, hoping to find something that may help him during his current mission.

"What was the meeting about tonight?" Mikoto asked her son.

Itachi sighed "Father wants me to keep him informed of the Anbu schedules and routes, he intends to complete the coup d'état with the assistance of the elders and the members of the police force. The plans change slightly with every new piece of information that they are able to obtain, Shisui and I have done our best to provide false information in order to delay and hinder their attempts, but I think that there will come a time that we will have to come clean, sadly I think that it may be sooner than we have thought."

It was Mikoto's turn to sigh, she loved her clan, she loved the village, and she loved her son, her husband, her family. But she hated what they were planning to do to the village and what the village has done to them.

She had thought it possible to help the prejudice of her clan by welcoming the Hyuga, Inazuka and Aburame clans into the village Police forces, it would have helped to bridge the gaps between the individual clans and given them a chance to form stronger bonds with the village. But sadly, the elders had heard about it and forced her to marry Fugaku, who, acting upon their 'recommendations' stopped all the plans that she had carefully worked out and hindered the progress that she had painstakingly made. Now they were trying to do something much worse, something that she had never wanted to think they were possible of doing.

They wanted to control the village entirely, killing everyone that stood in their way.

"I don't like how things are looking Itachi." She simply said.

He nodded, but didn't look away from his notes.

"There are times when the tree needs to be burned to save the forest." He replied smoothly but looked at his mother "But that does not mean new trees cannot be planted in the forest either."

She sighed, but nodded. "If we do this than what will that make us?"

Itachi closed his book and looked at his mother. "Desperate. Which is what we are, we want to keep this village safe, stop the hatred that is festering within these walls and take what we can into a better light." He rose from his chair and sat next to his mother hugging her tightly. "If only others took your lessons to heart about how to use their Dojutsu properly like I have, instead of falling for the arrogance and scorn that they have allowed into their hearts."

Mikoto smiled as she hugged her son.

"I am happy that my teachings were enough to help you survive as long as they have in this world Itachi-kun, if the plan works, and Naruto-kun doesn't hate us for everything that he will go through because of us then we will be able to teach the proper way of using the Sharingan to what remains of the clan. I just hope that you, Shisui and Sasuke will be able to see it."

A tear escaped and ran down her face.

They stayed like that for a while, words were unneeded between them. The closeness that they shared at that moment was all that they needed.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Mikoto decided that today would be the day that she left the clan, she knew that it was time and that there was little she could do to stop her once proud clan from descending further into darkness filled with hatred and betrayal. Sadly all her plans were once hinged on her old friend and teammate Kushina Uzumaki.

Together, while they were on the same team years prior, they had delved through the remaining Uzumaki clan scrolls that resided within the Uzumaki Mask storage temple. They had discovered that many clans had fled the fighting that ran rampant during the era of warring clans, which only ended with the creation of Konohagakure at the hands of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, before Madara decided that he would leave the village and then returned to destroy the village before he was stopped by Hashirama and the first Nine tailed Jinchuriki was created, Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama.

They had discovered that there were a stack of journals kept within the temple, made from various members of the clan, from blacksmiths, seal masters, healers, botanists, civilians and even from previous heads of the Uzumaki clan, who were also the leaders of the village Uzushiogakure. The Uzumaki clan hidden village which Konohagakure was based off.

They had found that, during the era of warring clans, the Uzumaki's had welcomed many people that wanted to escape the fighting. Clans from all over the elemental nations had travelled to the village in hopes of a better life. People of all trades and skills had flocked to the growing village when tails of safety and trade had echoed through the land. Many clans had attempted to penetrate the defences of the village but found that they were unable to defeat the Uzumaki's and their combined forces.

Several members of clans from Konohagakure had even broken off from their original clans and joined Uzushiogakure because they'd had enough fighting, and they had brought clan techniques with them, forbidden techniques that were supposed to remain within their clans, but as clans were dying out the holders of the techniques wanted somewhere they would be safe and the Uzumaki's had promised safety. Both the Nara clan and the Aburame clan had once been a part of Uzushiogakure, while the Aburame had left and were the first to join Konoha as they were close allies with the Senju clan, as were the Uzumaki's, then other clans had joined the village. Many smaller clans had died out within the walls of Uzushiogakure but all their techniques and knowledge was still located within its walls.

Together the red and black haired Kunoichi had discovered the even a small battalion of Uchiha had found their way into joining Uzushiogakure when they no longer wanted to fight against the Senju, as they were commonly pitted against, as both were the strongest of the warring clans that were commonly seen on the battlefield. They had found records that hinted at a large collection of scrolls hidden beneath the village that contained copies of jutsu and other knowledge of clans that have long passed from the world. Clans that died out and clans that were forcibly destroyed, for various reasons. This collection of knowledge was one of the many reasons why the Uzumaki clan were proficient with Fuinjutsu, they had a large supply of knowledge and experience to draw on, and they had drawn on such knowledge that Fuinjutsu was engrained within their blood and life, no matter what.

To say that Mikoto was shocked to see that members of her clan had joined with the Uzumaki was a surprise, though it was something that she was happy to note, there were records that the Uchiha clan deserters had joined the Uzumaki shortly before another clan attempted to overrun the city, and they were pretty effective. The clan that had nearly destroyed the Uzumaki clan had been called the Seishin Clan, they were a powerful clan with several techniques that would allow them to possess their enemies and control them like puppets. Raising fallen allies to fight once more and turning allies against their opponents was something they did with ease. It was because of one of the Uchiha clan using an unknown power that they were able to turn the tide and push off the attack, a short while later a small battalion containing members of various clans, including the Uchiha and Uzumaki's, hunted down the remnants of the clans and took everything that they had, locking away the knowledge of the forbidden arts, as they named them, and did everything they could to prevent anyone from ever using the techniques again.

Slowly the Various clans found themselves being married and intertwined with the Uzumaki clan, allowing for various differences about them and their chakra.

Red hair became so commonplace that members of the clan were forced to hide it in order to prevent themselves from being immediately hunted down at the sight of it. They were blessed with heightened physical power, stronger and more resilient bodies, increased healing, a resistance to poisons and afflictions that were common throughout the nations. Though the most drastic change came from a descendant of the Uchiha clan, the same member that had used the unknown power against the Seishin Clan, who was also a member of the main leading family of Uzushiogakure. The drastic change was what had come to be known as Chakra Sealing Chains. The member was regarded with caution until they proved that they were versatile in combat and attempted to teach others how to created them themselves, over time other members of the Uzumaki's were able to develop the chains and they were accepted as the clans Kekkei Genkai.

This revelation launched the pair into a long winded discussion about abilities that developed within clans throughout the nations, they reviewed every journal that they could and processed the information that they could. Towards the end of their research they discovered that one member of the Uchiha clan that was living with the Uzumaki clan found a clans men sometime later, that Uchiha married back into the original clan and lived out their days as a normal member of the Uchiha man branch, as Mikoto had come to call it. As it turned out the member that married back into the main branch was named 'Herushi' and was actually Mikoto's grandmother.

They were both overjoyed to see this, as it meant that Kushina was able to show Mikoto some of the scrolls that she had, and were listed as clan secrets, and since Mikoto was part of the clan, even a distant member, she was still able to learn the techniques because, as the Uzumaki clan law dictated ' _all members no matter how distant ARE still family_ ' It was and always would remain their number one main ideal. Family.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mikoto held the most precious possession that she had ever owned. An Uzumaki clan vault chest.

These vault chests were the secret to the Uzumaki clans protection of their knowledge, each chest was made to a certain size, small chests were commonly 801mm wide, 325mm high and 383mm long, medium sized chests were 807mm wide, 325mm high and 383mm long and the largest were 850mm wide, 450mm high and 610 long. They were made of a specially treated wood that when engraved with seals would render the wood neigh indestructible, no one but the Uzumaki seal masters knew that the seals etched in the wood were actually powering and storing significant amounts of Nature chakra to power themselves, the chakra was then regulated through the wood ensuring that the wood did not deteriorate. The seals that were used to lock the chest were specially made to only open for one person/s with a chakra seal, blood seal and a password lock completed with a key. It was believe to be too much protection for scrolls and knowledge but time and time again these seals and protections had proven themselves well worth the effort and time that it took to make.

Contained within the one Mikoto carried were the basic training and other important information that Naruto would need as a clan heir and future head. There were many things that he needed to know about his mother and father, she had been told by Anko and Gai about how he announced himself to Titus when they struck their deal, and she knew what clan he came from. She had spoken to Titus shortly after and had confirmed the story, she figured that now was the best time as any for her to make her move. The dangers of her clan were only going to grow and reach much further than she would be able to control or even comprehend. She had figured that in the best of cases this would spark something akin to a civil war between the two branches of the Uchiha, if they were lucky several people would join her and the coup would be pushed back, if not forgotten all together.

Titus had thought, as had the other remnants of the Uzumaki clan within the village, that Naruto was just named in honour of the clan but what Naruto did and how he acted within the moment of making the deal with Titus was exactly the way that an Uzumaki main family member acted, it sparked something within Titus and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Truth be told neither did Mikoto. She was about to tip her hand and if she was wrong, if she tipped her hand to early and revealed all her cards for even a short while before she was able to cover them back up, then everything that she has worked for would have suffered greatly. She would be lucky to keep her life.

Within the chest were scrolls on the history of the Uzumaki clan, basic jutsu and techniques that the clan members were all required to know. There was also informative texts on politics, ceremonies, law, though it was somewhat outdated there was information that was relevant to most situations within, clan knowledge that was long lost and scavenged information that could be used in his, or her, favour.

* * *

Mikoto arrived at Naruto's apartment carrying the box, she had been told where his address was when she'd filled out Naruto's medical details but she didn't realize exactly where Naruto was living.

She had walked through different areas of the village that she had no idea about, there was a whole street filled with gambling houses of different kinds, a whole street of shops that sold various threads, materials and aesthetic items. These different sections were interesting to say the least, but she had a job to do.

When she had asked for directions she had learnt very quickly not to ask for the exact address but to ask where the street was located, it took her a short while and she had to walk through the red light district and the slums just to find the address itself, it didn't help that she was forced to create several shadow clones to ensure that she wasn't troubled during her walk.

But when she arrived at Naruto's apartment she was heartbroken seeing it.

The three story building was in shambles, broken windows, rotten wood, graffiti was scrawled all over the side of the building and there was Naruto and Naruto and Naruto and Naruto and more Naruto's cleaning the outside of the building, breaking off rotting pieces of wood and tossing them into a pile that was being taken care of by even more clones.

It was both impressive and unfortunate that Naruto was using clones to repair the damages to the building.

"Hey Mikoto-sensei!" Came a call, she looked up to see Naruto, she presumed the real one, standing on the roof waving to her. She had managed to shift the weight of the chest enough to free one of her hand's allowing her to wave back at the blonde. Unfortunately her coordination was not as good as she had thought it to be and she dropped the chest, only to have a clone catch the other side of it and take the weight from her.

"Sorry about that Sensei." The Naruto clone said as it adjusted the newly taken weight.

"That's ok Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly "Now where is the real you?"

The clone smiled and gave a small nod to the building "He's inside doing some work, he created us to do some research and then realized that the building was trashed again so he made more to help clean everything."

Mikoto did not miss the use of the word ' _again_ ' that the clone used.

"How often does this happen?" She asked.

The clone shrugged "It doesn't happen all at once, you see, but people break stuff every now and then, but we don't always have the time or energy to fix it over and over so we do this every so while, I have to thank Anko-sensei again for teaching me the jutsu its come in handy several times."

Mikoto was more than angry and shocked, she was absolutely livid that something like this could happen to him, she knew of the burden that he carried, as did most the adults in the village, but to force a child, even a budding shinobi like Naruto, to clean an entire apartment building alone.

"Where is the Landlord?" she growled.

Naruto didn't notice her tone or if he did, took it in stride. "Moved out when I moved in, but still expects payment. He's shown up a few times when I've been late in paying, he yelled and screamed about the state of the building a while back so I was always fixing something, even more so when we started training since I had less time to spend on it, but when I learnt the Kage Bunshin I was able to do a lot more work."

Mikoto was definitely going to have words with the supposed Landlord, she was sure.

Together Mikoto and the Naruto clone walked through the outer pathway of the apartment leading to Naruto's room, where the real Naruto was currently holed up.

"So what work is the real you doing Naruto-kun?" she asked.

She didn't think that the clone would know anything but she wanted to at least make polite conversation with it before speaking with the original.

"Gai-sensei gave us some scrolls yesterday and we've found a style that we wanted to draw from. It's powerful but there are holes in its style that we would be able to use. It's flexible enough to be used as pieces and there are only a few different core elements that can be strung together to make different combinations."

"It sounds like something you would be able to use effectively, but don't forget your specialties. You told me you were better at stealth, does this style work with that?" Mikoto asked, knowing that it was more than likely something he hadn't thought of.

"No." he simply stated.

Mikoto stopped and looked at him. This was completely different, everything that Naruto had been training in with Anko was about him specializing in stealth, assassination and infiltration. But with what he was talking about would be more akin with a Tai-Ninjutsu specialist. That would mean everything that they had worked on was for nothing.

"I may be better at stealth but if that was all I was then if I was put into a direct fight against a Taijutsu specialist like Gai-sensei then I would lose, no matter how much better my Jutsu or Taijutsu, since it would revolve around sneak attacks."

"But isn't that what your Wolf style is?" Mikoto pressed.

"That's a lucky mistake. My wolf style is an offensive defence style, at least that's what Gai-sensei said when we were talking about what we can add to my Taijutsu." Naruto supplied "It's defensive because I strike and move away, but offensive because it gives me the freedom to attack and move or just attack more."

Mikoto was defiantly surprised when Naruto explained his style, she hadn't realized that his style was versatile enough to be used and implemented in different confrontations. Her mind was spinning as she thought back to several missions that she had completed. If Naruto had completed those missions then how would his style play out?

She had taken a fair few bandit camp missions, where she had been tasked with killing every member within the camp or just a handful of people. If she was right with how she was taking this new information instead of just fighting his way through and hitting one opponent at the right time then Naruto could have attacked the target, killing them and knocking out or killing those nearby fast enough to prevent a panic, thus ruining the mission. He could also attack from several different positions all at once, with his clones, then as the clones came together at different points they would easily blend together gaining strength as they went.

This style that they were developing was becoming more and more dangerous as Naruto trained. How far would he go? Was something that she had thought, but the real question seemed to be what would be able to stop him?

Without another word the two continued in silence, mostly because Mikoto was thinking about all the different experiences that she had been in where Naruto's versatility and variety of talent would be best placed and utilized.

They walked into Naruto's apartment without knocking, though she was with a clone so it was technically his apartment anyway. When they walked in Mikoto was surprised to see a mountain of scrolls littering the apartment.

"Are all these from Gai?" she asked.

"No most of these are filled with notes and ideas that I've had about what to do with the various techniques and attacks that are here." Came Naruto's voice from deeper within the apartment.

Out of nowhere Naruto's Bo staff shot out and slammed into the chest of the Naruto clone.

The real Naruto closed his eyes and started filtering the information that the clone had obtained during its existence. After a moment he opened his eyes and nodded.

"That should keep me covered for a week or two." Naruto muttered, then he looked at Mikoto.

"So what brings you here Mikoto-sensei?"

She sighed and smiled at Naruto, he could tell that they were about to have a very serious conversation. Something told him that he was really not going to like the way things were about to play out between the two of them.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's time that I came completely honest with you, and before you say anything to stop me I want you to know that I was going to follow along with the wishes of those above me and there is a chance that very many things will change with everything that I will be telling you." Mikoto said, she could see Naruto's jaw tightening.

He pursed his lips, which was strange for Mikoto to see then he held up one finger, silently asking for a moment and without pause walked out of the apartment and yelled out for the clones to pack up and dispel where they were. He waited a few moments as the clones did as they were told before walking back into the room, locking the front door as he did.

She watched as Naruto walked through the apartment and locked all the windows and doors that were unneeded at the moment. He knew that they would be talking about things that should be kept quiet and he would honour that trust. After making sure that everything was closed and locked he cleared some of the scrolls out of the room so they had a place to sit and talk properly.

"Do you mind if I put up some privacy seals?" Naruto nodded, allowing Mikoto to take whatever measures she needed to take.

Once the seals were in place Mikoto returned to her seat on the couch.

"First of all Naruto, I won't use any suffix because I believe that it is better to treat you as an adult, you have earnt that much and more since the time that I have known you." She started, Naruto wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this but would do his best to understand exactly what he was supposed to understand, and then he would act as he believed he was supposed to only once he had all the information.

"I have not been completely honest with you, and there are many things that I should have told you about when I became your sensei. Though it was decided that you should learn about these things when you reach chuunin, but sadly there are things that require me to reveal this information to you sooner than anyone was supposed to, though I will be compelled to keep some things from you, mostly because it's not my place to tell you, though if you work it out for yourself then there is nothing that I can do because you did it alone. But the information that I will be able to give you is more than enough to allow you to draw your own conclusions."

Naruto knew right away that there were things that people had been telling him, or better yet NOT telling him that he would be informed about right now.

'If what Mikoto is about to tell me is important enough to warrant these seals and that strange chest that she brought with her, then that means that someone doesn't want me to know whatever it is that she is about to tell me. She said that there will be enough for me to draw my own conclusions from what she will tell me but that does not mean that what she will tell me will give me enough information to draw them…It will make me question something though, that much she has already done.

'But the question is what questions will I walk away with? Will they be the right questions? Or will they be the wrong questions that will ruin everything?' Naruto's mind was racing, he needed to calm down and think clearly about what she is about to divulge.

"I will start with the most important thing that I think you'd want to know."

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, it gave him chills but she knew that she was being completely honest with him. That was when the first shoe dropped.

"I knew your mother."

And there was the other.

This was not what Naruto had thought she would say, He had been told that his parents were unknown, but was loved with what they had seen with him when they'd found him in the forest near his parents remains the night he was born.

He had been told that they had no record of his parents within the village and they were unable to figure out the identity of them from what remained.

He had been told that they found him being protected by the bodies of his mother and father, it had been their final act as parents. Their final act of unconditional love for him.

But now he was being told that someone, someone close to him, knew exactly who his mother was. That meant that there was a chance other people within the village knew who she was, and if they knew who his mother was then they would have known who his father was, or at least would know who she was frequently seen with. It would be a start, something more than he had ever had in the past, but it would put him on the path to discovering who he really was.

When Naruto didn't speak Mikoto continued "She was my best friend, and my closest ally, we were sisters in everything but blood after everything that we had been through together. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was the head of your clan and when she gave birth to you it was the happiest day of her life. She and I would always talk to each other about our youngest, you and my Sasuke, it was our hope that you'd both be friends and brothers to each other. She would always talk about how she wanted to be the one to teach you everything that she knew, from the techniques of your clans sealing arts, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and even your clans Kekkei Genkai."

Now Naruto's eyes widened in clear shock.

If he had a Kekkei Genkai then why would that information be kept from him? Shouldn't he be told about it, even if they kept his parentage secret they could have at least told him of his clan and helped him understand or give him something that would have allowed him to learn about the Kekkei Genkai in some form?

After all Konoha loved Bloodlines.

They kept information on all clan Kekkei Genkai, it was a rule that the second Hokage came up with in case a clan was almost wiped out, they would have some kind of information that would be able to be given to a decedent of the clan should there be any in the future. Naruto had a thought.

'That would mean there would be at least some information on my clan's abilities within the Konoha Clan Data Vault.' Naruto surmised.

"Your clan specialized in Fuinjutsu and because of its skills, power, collected knowledge and other reasons it was destroyed during the second shinobi war, with a combined assault by Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. The Uzumaki clan spent seven days and seven nights fighting off their combined assault, by time the reinforcements from Konoha arrived the Uzumaki clan had been reduced to only 13 percent of their entire clan, most of the remaining members passed away because of age and wounds suffered during the war, that reduced the remaining amount to 8 percent of the remaining population. Since most of them were civilians, mostly merchants and civilians many were easily hunted down for their knowledge and killed. The remaining members fled throughout the nations, most joined together and formed Merchant caravans that travelled around and sold what they could manage. The Uzumaki clan did not sell their sealing secrets, though they did sell seals to shinobi's that they came across, for the most part they were forced to hide their red hair, as it was a clear result of their heritage.

"Only sixty members came to the village after the war, your mother was one of them. Twelve were killed during travel, seven passed away from old age. Ten were young enough to join the shinobi and became genin, they later died during missions or as a result of them. This left Thirty one members of the clan within the village. These members were mostly of branch families and more than likely re-joined with the main branches of their own clans, like my grandmother did.

"But there were not enough members of the main family within those that came to Konoha and as such they weren't given a real clan district all of their own, but they did have a compound that was retained as their own. It was agreed that there would always be a compound for the Uzumaki clan within the village, as there is for the Senju clan. But this is not why I am here, at least not entirely."

She touched the chest that she had brought with her and smiled softly, as though she was saying farewell to a dear friend, though with as long as she has had the chest it could be considered as much.

"This is something that your mother left in my care. Shortly before she gave birth to you she left this in my care, she could have left it within the Uzumaki clan compound but she didn't know what would happen to her, she had enemies, as most powerful shinobi do though because of her heritage Kushina had more than a fair many. Even some within the village itself wanted to get their hands on her child, even should it be stillborn."

Naruto knew what stillborn meant, he had heard the term and saw what it meant on the many times he was at the hospital for his injuries, there were a few mothers that didn't know who he was, or had not cared at that moment, that latched onto him and cried their hearts out because of the extreme sorrow that they felt. He was instantly disgusted that anyone would attempt to 'use' a stillborn child for anything.

His mind was racing, using snippets of information that he'd picked up from his many study sessions with Anko, Kuma, Gai and Mikoto, he started piecing things together as to what a stillborn child would have that someone would want to use.

Then it occurred to him.

"They wanted to use my c-c-corpse to" he struggled to even mention the fact there was a chance he could have been dead right now, it wasn't that he'd not thought about ending the pain that he'd felt over the years, it was the thought that someone didn't care whether he was even alive at the start that bothered him, and what kind of person would use that situation to their advantage. "-to access the Uzumaki clan's secrets within the clan compound?"

Mikoto saw the different faces Naruto was making while his mind processed the information that he was given and she was happy to see how he had been thinking. She could tell that he was upset about someone using a stillborn child, it made her smile, somewhat anyway.

"Sadly it's both yes and no." she replied Naruto's head shot up and looked at her. "You see the Uzumaki clan was devastated but they were not defeated, at least not entirely. They were powerful with their seals, it was at a level where they were considered close to godlike when they had enough time and materials to literally mould the battlefield to their whim. They had a technique that would allow themselves to literally choose their opponents and change the rules of war as they liked.

"During the final clash between the four villages the Uzumaki's were able to wipe out a large amount of the force before the battle even started, they were able to turn their opponents chakra against them."

"How?"

"No one knows, at least no one outside of the Uzumaki clan knew how it was done, not that there weren't many theories and attempts at recreating it, but from what your mother and I were able to find out was that the system only worked with a large amount of Uzumaki clan members that were specially trained to use the system during wartime. It was closely guarded by the higher members of the clan and the members that were trained to use it were restricted by secrecy seals set to activate should they attempt to talk about the system, it served to prevent accidental slipups and torture, it was something that the clan members were forced to accept before they were even allowed to learn anything about it.

"But we have gone off topic slightly. Remember what I said before, there were many clans, both shinobi and merchant, that joined Uzushiogakure, that means that there were large amounts of people with different knowledge, all that knowledge had to be contained somewhere and the amount of people that made it to Konoha wouldn't be able to transfer it all in one go, like they arrived, not with that much knowledge that they held. So where do you think it would be?"

Mikoto turned the question back to Naruto.

"Since they weren't able to take it, wouldn't that mean that it was still there?"

She nodded.

"That's right, it's all still there to this day. Only Kushina remained of the head family, her mother, father sister and brother were all killed during the war. Her mother was a nurse and lost her life trying to save as many people as possible in the hospital, your uncle, Shinomiya, was a Kenjutsu master of the village, he trained religiously with the members of the shinobi force to ensure the practise was continued through the ages, your grandfather was the head of the village, essentially he would be considered the Uzukage, considering the fact that they were the largest village under Sunagakure. Uzushiogakure would be placed just below Sunagakure if you considered the size it was before the war and the size Suna has expanded to today.

"Of course the amount of people and resources that were at their disposal are completely different. Uzu no kuni was an island all on its own, far enough away from land that it was isolated enough to defend but at the same time the island was large enough that Uzushiogakure was able to be created and hardly took up more than fifteen percent of the entire island. They had a few smaller villages throughout the island to support farms and fishing villages for the entire island. They used everything that they had at their disposal to create the perfect defence for the island itself.

"They knew that the island wouldn't remain peaceful for long, so they accepted everyone and used the knowledge that they brought with them to boost the defences of the island. When the war occurred and the Uzumaki travelled to the aid of Konoha it was then that the joint attack occurred, if was essentially a flanked attack, most of the main army attacked Konoha head on while the others went around and attacked Uzushiogakure, when the main force was attacked and word arrived of the Uzumaki clan needing help the clan members made the week long journey in three days to make their week long stand. At the end of the week your grandfather realized that as long as Uzu was still alive they would never be safe, so they did the last thing that they could, they sent as many members of the clan away and used a large sealing array to seal the entire knowledge of the clan away hidden somewhere within the village that only the true Uzumaki clan head would be able to retrieve and allow Uzu to rise from the ashes."

"So that means that all that information, all the Jutsu, weapon knowledge, techniques and history is still there today and anyone can get it?!" Naruto practically shouted.

Mikoto shook her head "No, only the Uzumaki clan head can retrieve the knowledge. Nothing that your mother or I were able to find told us how or where the clan head needed to go, in fact no one has been able to step onto the island since it was sealed. The seal that was used was so powerful that it changed the landscape beneath the water, the natural whirlpools that the island was named after were affected, a large amount of new whirlpools appeared and old ones expanded and grew. They destroyed countless ships that attempted to reach the island and attempted to leave. Many of our clansmen were lost that day but what they fought for and risked their lives for was and still is, safely locked away from the villages that attempted to attack it."

Naruto was shocked, there was just so much information to absorb.

His clan was powerful, so much so that others came to them looking for sanctuary, which in turn only increased the strength of the clan, which brought more people, and more strength. He was happy that his clan were more protectors and guardians than anything else, taking people in and doing everything that they could to protect them.

But why was Mikoto telling him this?

Mikoto watched as Naruto shifted from his usual persona, something that his sensei had come to call Fox, for his mischievous and foolish ways, amongst other things, and become Wolf, his more analytical and battle hardened side, something they wished he had never developed at such an age. It was unnatural to see him change from a child to someone that they would be more than likely to find while out on a mission as an enemy.

"Why would you be telling me such things, telling me about my Mother, which I am happy to hear about, about my clan, which I am also happy to know is a real clan with power and a strong powerbase throughout the nations, but also about your parentage extending from both the so called 'Main' branch of the Uchiha and those that broke away from them. It begs the question does it not?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, examining Mikoto, watching for weakness "What is the benefit for you?"

The air grew cold and hard to breath.

Mikoto gulped, he had asked so pointedly that she was unable to escape the question, knowing if she did then everything that she had planned and thought out would fail right then and there.

"I-I would humbly request the Clan head allow the members of the Uchiha clan that seek refuge to join under the head family of the Uzumaki clan, with the descendant of the last head of the Uzuchiha, the name taken by my clansmen when they joined and renounced ties with the corrupt ways of the old Uchiha, to once again defend and honour the head clan. I ask this as a final resort, knowing that should you turn me away would mean I shall have lost all honour for my clan and myself. I ask you, nay. I beg of thee, allow myself and others of my clan that seek peace and sanctuary to once more serve as they once had." Mikoto prostrated herself on the ground.

This confused Naruto, though considering everything that he had just been informed of wasn't too far of a logical deduction. Naruto's wolf persona quickly placed pieces of information together.

 _The original Uchiha clan members had joined the Uzumaki's when they were looking for peace._

 _They had been welcomed and accepted, their strength added to the clan which resulted in the development and evolution of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, something he had no knowledge of until today._

 _They renamed themselves 'Uzuchiha' when they had been a part of the clan, effectively separating themselves from the Uchiha clan while still being aware of their roots._

 _They had re-joined the original Uchiha clan when Uzu was destroyed, whether that was because they were made to or chose to was unknown._

 _His mother and Mikoto were as close as siblings while they were both alive, and they wanted their sons to be when Naruto was born._

Everything that he had been told had placed the Uchiha in a good light when spoken of their history, but he knew, from what he had learnt from his sensei, history was not Black and White, History was written by the winners.

He had been attacked by a large amount of Uchiha, though he didn't know they were Uchiha at the time, he'd only known them as people with glowing red eyes that hated him. But he knew that several of them, especially Mikoto, were polite and would give him food and help him if they were able.

Naruto sighed, and they sat in silence for some time as his thoughts ran wild.

"You said at the start that there were people that didn't want such information to be shared, or at least wanted to control when this information was released to me. Explain further, so I may understand just how much of a gift you have given me, so I may know how large a decision I am making.

"I know that should I accept, right now, would mean that the people who want to keep this knowledge hidden, either temporarily or permanently, would be aware of the fact I know at least a fraction of something they wish to keep to themselves. That would paint a target on not just myself, but those that I take under my purview."

Mikoto nodded.

"I am not fully aware of how much information was to be given to you and at what point would you even have been informed of your parentage, but I am aware that Hokage-sama knows much more than I, as he is the Hokage, but I am aware that he was planning on revealing your parentage when you reached Chuunin, should you have become a shinobi, which is the path you've set out on, or eighteen, should you remain as a civilian.

"There is also other information that I am aware of, but am forced to withhold, even though it pertains to you, your mother, your father and the village. It is an S-class village secret that I am loath to reveal, it was also something that the Hokage was to inform you of, or someone else in such a high position in your regards was to do so." Mikoto explained.

Naruto scowled and looked away from Mikoto.

'Jiji lied to me!' he raged mentally 'he knew exactly who my parents were. _STOP!_ Think it through, what knowledge do you already have about your parents. Use that knowledge to formulate the correct response.

'Kaa-san was a shinobi, confirmed, she was powerful, ok, she had enemies, unknown but likely. If she had enemies that would mean that people were watching her, she was part of a clan, unknown but, again, most likely, there is too much information for it to be a lie, requires checking. If an enemy was able to get their hands on a clan heir they would have the clan at a disadvantage, especially if they were the last of the clan itself, and would be able to gather all its knowledge. So that would mean that Jiji was keeping me safe by not telling me anything.'

Naruto sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Either way I will be speaking with Jiji at some point soon." He thought aloud before looking back at Mikoto. "What pushed you into speaking with me sooner than was planned?"

He could see that Mikoto was upset about something and had a fair idea that it had to do with her clan.

"Sadly even though I am the rightful head of the Uchiha clan, by birth, the clan itself is headed by a male, being a female I was forced by the clan elders to marry my husband, they did so because they were always weary of my Grandmother ever since she joined the clan and then her son, my father, was so powerful, and I was of a similar teaching, were too dangerous to lead. They enacted an old clan law that took my father's chance to see me wed to a man that I loved, sadly they were able to do so because he was unable to sire another child other than I.

"I learnt to love Fugaku and he was easy to love, whilst my father lived. Once he passed and I was head the elders made their move and stole the clan head position from me, allowing Fugaku to change the clan to suit the elders. I was fortunate that Itachi was taught by me before his father was able to warp his mind into the vindictive ways of the current Uchiha, sadly I am unable to do so for Sasuke, and he has been taken under his father's wing and become like the rest of the clan.

"As most clans do, my clan instils loyalty as one of its main laws, but unlike the other clans of Konoha, the Uchiha way is 'Loyalty is to the clan first, Family second, the village third, traitors shall be dealt with by the clan'. The day that my father and I feared and attempted to prevent is fast approaching, the Uchiha clan is planning on taking over the village and placing themselves as the new leaders of Konoha.

"They believe that because they are the only remaining founders of Konohagakure remaining, other than the wandering Senju, Tsunade of the Sannin, that they are entitled to rule and not someone of another clan as the current Hokage. It is the belief of my husband and the elders that because the Senju were the first and second Hokage it is time that they ruled.

"The clan has become a shadow of its former self, our once great shinobi now use their Dojutsu to steal jutsu and claim themselves great. That is not the way of the Uchiha, the true way of the Uchiha was to use any jutsu they had taken for the protection of others, for the protection of family and the village. So I beg of you Uzumaki-sama allow those of us that seek peace to do so in your name."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looked at the women that he had come to respect and admire to some degree kneel before him and refer to him as someone to be respected, it was defiantly something that he wasn't expecting to happen when he and Mikoto were talking. But then again he hadn't expected her to visit him today anyway.

His only plans for the day were to do some house work, work his way through the countless scrolls and manuals that he'd received from Gai, eat his fill at Ichiraku's and then do some training to practise the techniques and styles that he'd found interesting in the scrolls.

Not have a whole clan rely on him.

He looked at Mikoto, and saw that she was still kneeling on the ground, seemingly still awaiting his answer.

He cleared his throat and decided to use the various lessons that he'd been forced to undertake to good use. He knew that he couldn't outright deny the request, but at the same time he couldn't just accept it right away, there were too many things that needed to be considered and planned out.

"Mikoto-san, I hear your request and I understand the reason that you have come to seek my aid, but as I have not been informed of a large portion of the information that you have given me, and I have seen no evidence of this, I must ask you to grant me some time to ensure that this information that you have given me is, in fact, correct.

"I am aware that the longer that it takes to come to a complete decision will place both your clan, and your family, at risk but I must still ask for the time that I need to ensure the safety of my own clan, there are matters that I must discuss and people that need to be informed." He recalled to be the polite and most respectable way of asking for more time to assess the details on an important decision within a clan.

Mikoto rose and gave a small bow.

"I understand Uzumaki-sama, do you wish for me to remain or shall I return at another time?" she asked, remaining formal.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"If it is possible could I request a week to go over everything properly and contact the correct parties that would be involved?" Naruto requested, struggling to remain formal. It was easier for Mikoto because she had been raised to do so.

She gave a shallow bow "Of course Uzumaki-sama."

She turned to leave. The formalities were over for the day.

"Sensei." Naruto voiced as he looked over the papers in his hand, not looking up but knowing Mikoto had stopped and looked at him "Can you please tell Anko and Gai that I will be busy the next few days."

"Of course Naruto-kun." She smiled as she closed the door and returned to the Uchiha district.

As she walked Itachi appeared beside her and fell into step.

"We've begun and he's looking over everything that I gave him. Now we can only hope things work out the way that we need them too." Mikoto told Itachi, who nodded. "It's time we started getting everything ready to move, let the others know. He's asked for a week so make sure we are ready to move when he gives his answer."

Itachi and Mikoto walked together for a while longer before either spoke.

"Do you think that he will agree and allow you and the others to join the Uzumaki clan once more?"

Mikoto smiled softly.

"I don't know Tachi-kun, I don't know."

* * *

After Mikoto left Naruto looked down at all the papers that she had brought with her, as well as the chest that she had brought with her, he wasn't sure how to open the chest but he hoped that there would be something in the papers that she had left behind for him to find that would tell him how, otherwise he would have to ask Mikoto about it.

Issuing a quick command to his clones they all quickly packed up what they were doing and dispelled themselves to give him the knowledge of the tasks that they had performed. Once he was sure that he had dispelled all the clones he had a strange feeling in his stomach that didn't feel right now that his clones were gone. They were gone and he was the only person within the entire apartment building, he knew that there were privacy seals around his room so no one was able to hear anything that had been said within the room, but what if someone had some other way of listening in on everything that they had said?

Naruto created a dozen clones and had them split up.

Eight would stand outside the apartment building, watching from the roof at the northern, southern, eastern and western points of the building while the other four would watch from the ground at each corner of the building itself allow him to know when or if someone approached.

The other four would help him clean up the apartment, putting away the scrolls that he had been perusing, he would be focussing on everything that Mikoto had told him, and given him. It was a somewhat peaceful but tense fifteen minutes of cleaning before Naruto felt that everything was put away properly. He had locked away all the scrolls that Gai had given him in the secret hiding spot within his cupboard and activated the protection seal that he had been taught by Anko and Mikoto, which was a combination of Concealment, undetectable and alert seal. The point of the seal would tell who ever held the partner seal when someone was attempting to break through the seal to access whatever was being protected, granted it wasn't a completely undefeatable seal it was still good enough for the scrolls for the time being.

Once everything was packed away Naruto checked in with all his clones, ensuring that there were still eight clones outside the building. There was.

Together Naruto and his squad of clones walked through the village, the civilians gave Naruto strange looks seeing the amount of clones that he was walking with, or maybe it was the terrifying thought that there was now a small army, in their eyes, of demon brats within the village and they were going to attack.

But Naruto ignored the looks that he was getting and focused only on his self-imposed mission. He was heading to the Hokage tower to make use of the underground bunker that was there, it was commonly used as a large sealing room that was normally used for important occasions when something needed to be sealed away, a dangerous scroll, a body of an important shinobi, like a kage, or some such occasion.

Naruto was hoping that he would be able to make use of the room, or somewhere similar for the week that he had asked for to go over everything carefully and make the decision that he needed, it would also allow him to be close to the village record room in case he needed to look for other information that would be helpful or important to him.

What he wasn't expecting was to be greeted at in front of the tower by a squad of Anbu, which sadly gave more credit to the strange feeling that he had been experiencing since Mikoto had left earlier.

"Uzumaki-san we must ask you to leave and return to your home." One of the Anbu voiced.

"I don't think you have any right to ask that of me Anbu- _san_." Naruto replied "After all as I am coming to speak with the old man about something important, and we all know that he told the entire Anbu division that I was always welcome to speak with him when I need to."

Even though it was the truth, at least it was the underlying message that he had said and not the exact words the Anbu division was really acting strange, they were never seen in the open when they didn't need to be and this was definitely a situation where they did not need to be seen.

Something was defiantly wrong. He knew that Jiji would be inside the tower today, as he was always. But even more so today because this was the week before the graduating class of this year was to take their exam, which he was a part of, and the Jonin sensei were planning out the rough idea of what teams they wanted to get. Naruto knew this because Gai had told him that he was requested to be a Jonin sensei for the current graduates.

Naruto looked at the masks of the Anbu before him, hoping to see someone that he knew or had seen around before, someone hopefully that he hadn't gotten or had already been on their bad side.

He saw that there was Eagle, salamander, weasel and Horse…. Who ironically had a long mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"We are Anbu agents and we will not ask you again Uzumaki-san. Leave now, return to your apartment or we will have to force you." Sloth, at least he thought it was sloth, spoke.

Naruto scoffed "Yeah I would do that, if you weren't fakes."

Naruto felt himself slipping into his 'wolf' mind frame.

The Anbu looked at each other.

"I know what you're thinking." Naruto smirked.

"'How did he know we're not really Anbu?' well it's simple really. I know who weasel really is under his mask, I've never told him that I know but I do, and I know that he's currently got the day off and is at home training with his brother and father.

"I also know that Salamander is on leave for another week because he broke his leg in one of my pranks a few weeks ago that was triggered by one of the shopkeepers that had been harassing a few of the women near my home, he had been caught unaware by the prank and it resulted in him breaking his leg in two places a while ago.

"He's fine and everything but I checked in with him the other day to make sure he was ok, and also to make sure he wasn't planning on hunting me down afterwards." He grinned sheepishly.

After all it had happened before.

"So I'll ask you once more, Anbu member fake Salamander and Weasel, and friends." Naruto, the original, drew his two Hanshou black Karambits and held them in a hammer and ice pick grip respectively, he was ready.

"We have given you enough warnings Uzumaki-san, we now forcibly return you to your home." The fake Anbu said as he, and his cohorts, drew their weapons, all Anbu standard issued Katana.

The Naruto clones saw their opening and, all but four, rushed forward to meet the attacking Anbu.

The clones separated, leaving a single Anbu for their original to fight against, being clones they were all fighting defensively as to last longer, they were just there to stall for time so the original was able to defeat his opponents and then they would be able to continue onto their main goal.

Reaching behind their backs they all activated the seals that were attached to the inside of their kunai pouch, the one that he kept on his lower back, they each unsealed a small metal pole, half of the clones connected the poles together and, using a small amount of chakra, was able to have them lock into place, turning them into a long bo staff instead of two poles.

{Focusing on the original Naruto}

Naruto, knowing he could rely on the clones to delay their opponents, if not take them out themselves, focused on the false Anbu before him. Anbu agent Salamander.

He was the one that had done most of the talking, he was pretty sure of that. If not then…Oh well.

Naruto shot forward. Noticing the katana slashing down from above him he raised the Karambit in his left hand, the one he was holding in an Ice Pick grip, and used it to block the blade. It wasn't something that he was used to doing but it was more than affective enough to give him the split second opening that he was looking for.

Stomping down on his right leg Naruto followed the given momentum from his block to pivot his body and land a powerful right cross to Salamanders face.

He felt something break under his fist but ignored it and followed through with the strike, since no one was able to recover from a clean strike to the face that he had just delivered Naruto used the momentum from his punch to perform the only real move that he had learnt and mastered enough to deliver, he used a small burst of chakra to shoot his left leg back, increasing his momentum enough to cause some real damage.

" _Great Wolfs Daunting Strike_." Naruto growled out.

The technique was something that he had spent mastering and adapting in various situations with Gai and Anko. The original was dubbed ' _Great Wolf strike_ ' that was used with a combination of pure power and chakra, the chakra turned the technique into something worth more power and distance, as it would use the chakra as a hot knife through butter slashing through butter, that was mostly due to the fact that he had found an old scroll about Combat-Medics back during the shinobi world war and how some had adapted a technique used to heal to wound, he had searched through the shinobi library for a copy of the technique scroll but was unable to find it, he was lucky that he was able to find a copy of it in Gai's scrolls.

The technique was normally supposed to be used as a normal axe kick but after working hard on the technique it was still the first field test, against someone other than his sensei.

The strike broke through Salamanders armour but before he could celebrate the body of the Anbu exploded with smoke. Clearing the smoke from his vision revealed a log.

" _Kawarmi_ " he growled in realization.

Salamander had replaced himself with a log.

"You have an impressive Taijutsu style, Uzumaki-san." The false Salamanders voice came from behind him.

Naruto spun around, having barely a split second between doing so and being slashed by salamander's Katana, reacting on instinct and reflexes alone Naruto brought the Karambit in his right hand, the one in the Hammer grip, and caught the katana. It was going to take all his strength to keep the Karambit against the katana.

"You seem to have quite impressive reflexes Uzumaki-san." Salamander commented, as he pressed harder on the katana attempting to force Naruto to give in.

Naruto grinned wolfishly as he pressed back against the blade "It's all from training and I don't think that anyone other than me could do any better at my age. You know how it is and all. Running from Anbu after pranking you all, though I haven't done it in a while…Is that what this is all about?"

Salamander pressed harder on the Katana, only to suddenly pull back, offsetting Naruto's balance that had been pressed so hard against the sword. Using Naruto's lost balance Salamander threw a knee to Naruto's jaw.

Unfortunately Naruto was taken by surprise and was unable to block the knee, resulting in him being sent flying back several feet.

"Not at all Uzumaki-san, in fact it has been rather peaceful since you stopped." The masked man commented.

Naruto rose on shaky feet. The knee to the jaw had rattled his brain slightly and he wasn't able to see clearly.

"I'll have to get back into the habit then." He groaned.

One of the clones must have seen what happened and rushed over, breaking away from their own battle against an Anbu, because the next thing that Naruto knew a clone had blindsided the Anbu with a powerful kick to the temple then immediately twisting his body at an awkward angle and used its other leg to deliver a jump kick to the other side of the head.

" _Wolf Scissors._ " The clone grunted from the force, and the awkward positioning.

Salamander went flying back through the air and slammed into another of the Anbu. Whether it was perfectly aimed or a complete miracle shot, was unknown. Whilst Naruto had been fighting and been forced to rely on a clone to blindside Salamander, the clone had been fighting weasel, the fake one that is, which resulted in the Anbu fighting against a clone one on one.

Weasel had completely overwhelmed the single clone, even more so than Anko did normally when they fought as a group. It was strange and completely troublesome.

{Somewhere in the village a pineapple haired, Shogi playing, Academy student sneezed.}

Just as the clone was about to be destroyed by the Anbu's sword, which was something that the normal Weasel didn't use, mostly because he preferred to use Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu, the body of another Anbu went flying through the air and slammed into weasel, or more specifically weasel's upper body. The sudden impact to their heads, combined with salamander's acquired head trauma, resulted in the pair dazed and completely unable to defend themselves from the restraint seals that were slapped onto their chests, which were combined with chakra suppressant seals, resistance seals and a mild gravity seal.

Within a few minutes the other two were restrained and placed next to the others.

Naruto sent a few clones to retrieve the Hokage whilst he kept an eye on the four _Prisoners_.

* * *

Five minutes later found Naruto standing in the Hokage's office telling his story of how he fought the four Anbu agents, telling him how he had realized that at least two of the Anbu had been fakes. To say that the Hokage had been impressed had been nothing short of obvious. But having spotted the chest and natural curiosity had resulted in the Hokage questioning Naruto about why he had interrupted a meeting that he'd been in the middle of, not that someone impersonating his Anbu agents wasn't important and all…

"Jiji, I can't tell you everything but I had come to see if I was able to use the sealing room, or somewhere like that to work through something. I need to know that anything that I'm going through won't have someone looking through it or watching me. Something tells me that someone doesn't want me finding out anything that I seem to be on the trail of, if those Anbu had anything to say about it." Naruto stated.

This had definitely ensnared Hiruzen's attention.

"Naruto, what have you gotten yourself mixed into?" he asked, his tone serious and leaving no room for discussion. It was something that he'd seen and heard the Hokage use many times when dealing with something as the Hokage, someone who had years of experience and wisdom honed on the field of battle.

Naruto sighed, relying on his Wolfish personality to guide him through the conversation.

"Someone important came to speak with me today, they told me about something happening within the village walls that is very important and if not handled carefully more people than needed will be hurt, including those that brought me the information." He replied.

"Explain." Hiruzen stated.

Naruto shook his head "The walls have ears."

A dark look passed over Hiruzen's face, but in an instant the look was gone and he nodded as he rose from his chair.

"Follow me Naruto." Without a word Naruto followed the Hokage out of his office, he knew that he was being taken seriously when he heard the old man tell the Secretary to cancel all his appointments and meetings of the day.

Naruto, and his clones, followed the Hokage through the building before they stopped at a blank wall.

The blonde watched silently as the Hokage placed a hand against the wall and channelled chakra into it, revealing a large seal that rippled from where he touched it.

"Follow." Naruto heard the old man say as he walked through the rippling wall.

Naruto followed without a word, once his clones were through that was. They walked for several minutes before coming to a single door that was guarded by two Anbu agents.

As they walked closer the two agents visibly tensed, as if ready to either attack or defend against Naruto, his clones and the Hokage.

"The fire burns strong within the great tree." The Hokage spoke.

'A password.' Naruto realized.

'That was why they were tensing as if they were ready for a fight. No one is supposed to be able to come through here so if someone shows up that means that they either found or broke through the seal, found out how to unlock it or were the Hokage. So they need a password to get past the guards…but only two guards?'

Hiruzen saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face and chuckled, knowing exactly what it was he was thinking about.

"There are guards throughout the hallway, they just didn't attack or show themselves because I was here. Had I given the wrong password or not been me they would have attacked as soon as we appeared." He told the blonde.

Naruto nodded and followed the Hokage through the door. The door was closed once Naruto was through and he nodded at what he saw within the room.

The room itself wasn't anything special, grey walls, grey tiled floor, no windows but plenty of lights in the room to make up for the fact. He extended his senses, using everything he had been trained to use to determine how safe the room was. He could hear his own breathing and heartbeat, as well as his clones, as they were all the same, or close enough to it, he blocked them out without a thought. All he was able to hear now was the Hokage's heartbeat and breathing, the buzzing of the light bulbs in the room and the sound of water running through pipes that were close enough to the bottom of the floor to be heard.

"Now Naruto I want to know everything." Hiruzen stated, his tone brokering no argument.

Naruto nodded, he began to explain everything that Mikoto had told him and everything that he had learnt from looking through the chest, though he hadn't had the chance to look through most, if any, of the chests contents. He explained how he was questioning the Uchiha Clans loyalty to the village that they had helped create. How Mikoto's ancestors were once members of the Uzumaki clan's branch family, how it was the blood of the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan that began the development of the Uzumaki's own Kekkei genkai, their chakra chains, and that it was mostly because of their Sharingan's greatest ability, the Susanoo, mixing with the family that created the chains in the first place.

He explained that Mikoto was actually supposed to be in charge of her clan instead of her husband, Fugaku, to which the Hokage nodded and admitted that he knew that as well and was never happy about it happening in the first place.

Naruto told him how the elders had been secretly shaping the Uchiha way to enforce clan loyalty before Village loyalty, regardless of anything that they had said or done in public. How Mikoto and her father had feared that the clan would one day attempt to usurp the current power of the village and control everything themselves.

The Hokage sighed hearing this, he hoped that the next thing Naruto said wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Mikoto told me how she felt, and had seen that the Uchiha clan was nothing more than a shadow of its former self, how they've become nothing more than thieves that use their eyes to steal the Justus from others and use them to proclaim themselves the better shinobi because of it. I've only been training with Kuma, Anko and Gai for a short while in comparison to how much training the other clans have been giving their children but at the same time I've seen and experienced more things about this village than most people would ever realize."

This statement made the aged Hokage cringe slightly.

"But ever since I began my training in earnest I've paid more attention to the things around me, the villagers might not show it but they do not trust the Uchiha clan. Many of the civilians don't care much about them and think that the Shinobi clans are forcibly keeping themselves in a position of power above them, so that the civilian clans are in some way kept in check by the shinobi side of the village." Naruto spoke.

Sarutobi listened to what Naruto was saying and he had to agree with him, he had heard and seen reports of similar statements being made in the past, it had stirred many members of the village into a rage that landed them into trouble of some kind.

"What do you believe should happen Naruto?" He asked, turning it back on the blond.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"I believe that we need to stop the Uchiha clan from doing what they are planning on doing, and I know you're aware of what they are planning, Mikoto hinted as much to me. She told me who my mother was, I didn't ask about my father and I know that you're keeping it from me in hopes of protecting me, and I do respect that Jiji." Naruto replied.

"But I also believe that the Uchiha clan need to be reminded that they are _not_ above the village law, even though they are supposed to enforce it."

"That would solve the Uchiha problem but not the civilian problem." The Hokage countered.

"We need to mix both Shinobi and Civilians together, I know that civilians can't use chakra like those from shinobi families do but restricting the Law enforcement of the village to one clan is doing more harm than it is good. The best thing to do is allow all members of the village to have the opportunity to keep the peace in the village, even if you divide the patrols between the Civilian and clan areas it would still be better than what we have."

Hiruzen nodded as he puffed on his pipe, which had appeared out of nowhere.

"I believe that you have really taken to your lesson's well Naruto-kun." He said, using the suffix for the first time in their somewhat long discussion.

"The Uchiha clan is planning something, and I'm sure you know what it is."

Naruto replied "Coup d'état"

The Hokage nodded.

"How are you dealing with it?" Naruto asked, wanting the answers while the Hokage was willing to give them to him.

"Shisui and Itachi are doing their best to supply false information and delay everything as best they can, but I fear it won't be much longer before something happens. Whether that means they attack the villagers sooner than we think they will or they are all killed before they can attack, I do not know."

They sat in silence for some time. Neither one wanted to speak while the other thought over what they had just spoken about.

Naruto broke the silence ten minutes later. "The Clan cannot be whipped out, it would leave a power vacuum that would allow the opportune to take control."

The Hokage nodded but remained silent.

Naruto sighed and completely delved into his wolfish persona, his eyes changed to slits and his canines lengthened slightly.

"We need to strike first and take out all the people involved in the Coup d'état, but leave everyone else alive and aware of what happened."

Again the Hokage nodded and finally offered something, though he really didn't want to talk about this with Naruto. "Itachi has admitted to thinking the same way, although he was more of the mind that the entire clan has begun falling into the darkness that has existed since the time of the Shodai."

"He thinks the whole clan needs to be killed." Naruto gaped.

Hiruzen shook his head "No, but the way he said it conveyed that he wouldn't be surprised if it happened."

A tense moment passed before Naruto nodded.

"We remove everyone that is involved in the Coup d'état, but leave all the civilians unharmed, that's not up for debate. They are innocent of the Shinobi sides' crime. But whether or not they are told about what they were planning is something for you to decide later."

"There are other things at play, but I cannot share them with you." Hiruzen stated, to which Naruto nodded.

"We cannot wipe out a faction of our own military power without placing the blame somewhere, there would be so much anger and hate that needed to be directed somewhere otherwise it would lead to other clans questioning what happened and then the same thing will happen with others and it will never end." The Hokage thought aloud.

"We need someone to take the blame." Naruto simply stated. He saw no reason to beat around the bush about it.

"He will need help to complete the task." Hiruzen stated.

"Mikoto trains with Itachi, always has, despite being a housewife." Naruto stated "She also trains with me, Gai and Anko."

Hiruzen nodded, silently ashamed that Naruto was following along with his train of thought.

"Shisui would do anything for the village, he was the first to bring everything to my attention." Hiruzen stated.

"Six people against an unknown number seems to be a bit much." Naruto offered.

Hiruzen adopted a hard glare. "No." He stated.

"It's my specialization, all I need is time and a location. It's also the only place I haven't pranked yet." Naruto's slitted eyes locked onto Hiruzen's. "I've learnt how to make trap seals, all I need is access. Some of Anko's neurotoxin, wide area chakra suppression seals, a few flash tags, then the others and it's over."

Hiruzen's eyes were wide "How have you thought of all this?"

Naruto could see that Hiruzen was genuinely concerned.

"I may need a few sessions with a Yamanaka, especially after Gai's training and Anko's antics. But we've all realized there have been side effects to the Jutsu I used against the Dire Wolf." Naruto replied.

"Anko believes by knowing what can kill you, you can learn how to avoid it, then use it against your target."

Hiruzen blinked.

He had failed, he hadn't wanted Naruto to grow up the way he had, and with his training he had seen a great improvement in both his social skills and his education, not just in shinobi knowledge, but his knowledge of the world itself seemed better than it had been.

He sighed. "Alright Naruto, I'll see about these things but I don't think that it will work out the way we hope it will."

* * *

Naruto and the Hokage spent hours talking to each other, mostly about the Uchiha clan and what needed to happen with it, they spoke about random pieces of information that they had come across, pranks that Naruto had pulled over time, especially some of the more complex ones that he had pulled since he began his training under Anko, Kuma and Gai. They had indeed become more complicated and interesting, the pranks that he pulled weren't the same as he had pulled in the past.

He had started targeting specific people throughout the village, but the targets were mostly the people that had been known to cheat and steal from customers, or those that were just down right cruel to others. Naruto had made his displeasure known to these types of people. When the merchant Caravans arrived in the village a few weeks prior, to whom Naruto was nearby when he went to sell some animal skins and herbs, as hunting had been made part of his training regime so he would be able to have practical applications of his training and would be able to see how his faired in battle, though the only real challenge were the random bears that he encountered through the vast forests, and those were only on the occasions when he traveled overnight away from the village.

When he was walking through the caravan market, admiring the wears he had just sold his skins and herbs to a trader, for a decent price as the skins he had been collecting and hunting for were some that he was requested to bring for his regular buyer, Shiro Kirigaia, he made repeated trips to the Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow), being a snow ridden country it was rarely warm so new skins and warm clothing were quite valuable to them. That being the case one of the merchants near Shiro's cart had seen Naruto's frequent patronage.

When the Merchant, Bachi, saw the skins that Naruto was selling he had attempted to take them for himself Naruto had snatched his wrist and twisted the offending limb away from his wears as to stop him. When Bachi called out that Naruto was assaulting him the Konoha police force, who were unfortunately some of Naruto's largest and most frequent attackers, believed that Naruto was indeed attempting to steal from Bachi and had attempted to arrest Naruto, believing that they now had a real crime that they would be able to use against the 'Demon Brat', it was only due to the quick interference of Anko and the Caravan leader, Nina, that Naruto was not arrested but his skins were taken as 'evidence' by the Uchiha's, to which Naruto saw the two Officers selling the skins to Bachi.

Naruto knew that he needed to get even, there was no way that he would allow them to get away with it. As soon as night fell Naruto broke the lock on the caravan belonging to Bachi, where he stored all his skins and goods, finding the skins that he had hunted for Naruto scoped out the caravan looking for anything else of real value. He was able to get his hands on a few interesting herbs that he knew Anko would be interested in.

Once he secured everything he was taking Naruto pulled out a small jar containing Forest Termites, a special species of termite that eat through wood, making a nest, then feed of the ambient chakra of Konoha's forest as the caravan moves throughout the nation.

"By time that Bachi-baka leaves in the morning the termites will have made their nest, and by time he's outside the village after a few hours they'll finish eating through the wood." Naruto chuckled evilly as he guided the termites to the wooden axel and base of the caravan. He knew they would destroy the cart and anything made of wood that Bachi was transporting, but it was worth it for the bastard.

* * *

"Thanks Jiji, do you mind if I use this room for a while?" Naruto asked "I want to go through the chest while there's no one around to read over my shoulder, never know whose watching."

Hiruzen looked at the chest Naruto was patting, he noted the Uzumaki symbol on the lid and gave Naruto a nod. "Just ask the Anbu to escort you out when you're finished Naruto-kun, that way there'll be no issues for either of us."

Naruto nodded and agreed.

The Hokage left Naruto to his own devices within the room, something which gave him chills, and informed the Anbu that they were to escort Naruto home after he was finished, unless there was somewhere else he needed to go, but they were to inform him if he went anywhere other than his apartment.

Receiving a series of nods from the Anbu stationed throughout the Hall as he exited he felt as if something was finally going to set itself right.

[Back with Naruto]

Looking through the scrolls that he'd found within the chest. He pulled out all the scrolls and looked them over, seeing that there were a combination of training scrolls and informative scrolls he decided that he'd separate them all. He was surprised at the amount of scrolls that were contained within the chest, but as he had come to understand with the Uzumaki clan and Fuinjutsu, together there was no such thing as impossible, only how long until.

Naruto decided that he would not look through the training scrolls, at the moment, as he was currently spread thin in his training with attempting to learn several new jutsu and develop something that would work as a counter to the Hebi-style that Anko-sensei used, it was the only thing he could do to help his sensei in case she ever came across her sensei again, there were other things that he was working on whilst training as well but those were some of the first things that came to mind.

As he looked over the non-training scrolls Naruto realized that they were all to do with politics, finance, clan history and various other topics to do with the clan. He was happy that there was some real information for him to look over but he was somewhat disheartened when he realized that it should have been his parents teaching him everything that he was now reading from scrolls.

Knowing that there was nothing else to do but knuckle down and read through the scrolls he formed a single hand seal and created a handful of clones.

"Alright guys, grab a scroll and let's get to work." He instructed the clones.

"Hai Taichou (Captain)!" they nodded as they all took a scroll each.

It was several hours later by time Naruto had finished going over multiple scrolls himself, he didn't dispel his clones after they had finished their scrolls but had them pick up another scroll and read it, even if one of the others, or himself, had just finished with it. Mikoto had told him that it was a good way for him to remember information that he read with his clones.

"Hey, there's some information about how to gain entry into Uzushiogakure, through all the defences that were activated when they were in the final stages of the war. There are a few references to a hidden vault, but nothing about its location or method of entry." Clone #5 stated handing Naruto the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll and handed over the scroll he was reading for #5 to read in his place.

"Yeah, this is interesting, I think I may need to schedule a trip to Uzu in a few years when we've got enough training and money saved up. Transporting anything that could be of value will cost some money and leaving something behind isn't something I want to do, especially when it could really be of use to the clan." Naruto voiced.

"But what about restarting the village itself?" Clone #3 asked.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"That would be a good idea, but at the same time it would be a risk." Clone #4 stated. "Remember the history lesson from Mikoto-sensei? Uzu was attacked by three of the five hidden villages because of the clan's knowledge and power, not to mention we were targeted by the Seishin Clan came after us. How do we even know that they were all wiped out? They could have been in hiding or someone from that clan could find a jutsu like we did and use some unknown clan jutsu against us."

Naruto and the other clones nodded. Sometimes it was useful to bounce thoughts back and forth against someone, even if that someone is yourself, albeit a clone.

"Let's table that thought. For now." Naruto said. "What can we do about Mikoto-sensei, I know we offered to help kill everyone that is involved in the coup, but what happens after it? Do we allow Mikoto-sensei and others from the Uchiha clan to join the Uzumaki clan, even as a branch family, I don't think that the civilian council, or the shinobi council will be happy that we've taken them into the clan."

Sadly the clones had no answer other than the same conclusion that he had come up with earlier.

He sighed. "I guess that means that the Uzumaki clan will have to broker an alliance with the Uchiha clan."

"But when?"

"It's not like there's a real chance with Fugaku leading them."

"Or the clan elders."

"But what about after everything is done?" Clone #1 offered. This was the first time he had spoken, which was somewhat strange.

"After?" Clone #2 asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well-" #1 cleared his throat. "After the ones attempting to take over the village are defeated, so to speak, the clan will need something to keep itself going, not to mention that there will be a lack of power within the Military police, which the Hyuga have been attempting to take over for some time."

The original Naruto seemed to come to the same realization as the clone. "That means that as the clans struggle to fill the void the Uzumaki clan, even though it's just us, for now, can step up and do something to help."

The other clones finally understood.

"We can bring back some of the seals that we've just seen in the scrolls."

"There's a large portion of precious jewels and gold stored within the hidden bunker our parents set up, so we can offer some financial aid to the village and the Uchiha clan, which we can use for the alliance between the clans."

"There's also the Mask Temple on the outskirts of the village, it's part of the village's alliance with the Uzumaki clan to keep it there and, if everything Kaa-san has put into the scroll is correct then there is also a collection of Seals and the sort, which we can use to our advantage."

Clone #1 realized something that they had all forgotten.

"What about those ANBU that we fought against?" he asked, this stopped the hype that was growing. "They weren't regular ANBU, we know that, there was something off about them and when Jiji saw them he had that strange air about him and there's other thing he's been keeping from us."

"We can't hold the fact he didn't tell us about our parent's identities from us against him, especially because it was them who asked him to do so. Tou-san alone would have brought about another war if they had known who we were." Naruto stated. "I think that we've started going off track, let's put the scrolls back and head home. We have training tomorrow and we'll need to talk to Mikoto-sensei about what we're going to do."

"Hai." Was their reply as they started packing away the scrolls.

One of the clones knocked dropped a training scroll and gawked when he saw what was written inside it.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto and the clones asked.

"Here." He rolled the scroll up and tossed it to the original before dispelling, shortly followed by the others.

Shaking his head to clear the slight headache that formed after collecting the clones' knowledge he looked at the scroll. This _was_ interesting, for a stolen Kenjutsu style, or what seemed to be a partial scroll anyway.

"Ittoryu?" Naruto spoke aloud, questioning the name. "One sword style? Sounds interesting enough."

As he read through the scroll he found that the techniques weren't really styled towards stealth, even as strong as they seemed to be they didn't seem to be applicable in a stealth based style that he was developing the _Kodokuna okami no ken (Lone Wolf Fist)_ into being. But the various positions and flexibility of the style are something that he thought would be of some use.

After all Anko, Gai and Kuma believed him to be able to utilize a Stealth based Assault Taijutsu style. They had basically mentioned that his style would allow him to either use a stealth based or an all-out attack style to accomplish his missions, or even a combination of both.

Deciding that he would look at all the different techniques and attacks before moving on and then coming back to it at another time, after all this was a secure location where he was able to look at anything without being overheard or have someone look over his shoulder.

'Hmmm…Maybe I should look into getting a place like this for myself?' He thought as he looked around the room to ensure that he was still alone.

Moving back over to the table he rolled out the scroll so he could see the techniques that were contained within the scroll. Looking through it he was somewhat disheartened that there were only six techniques within the scroll, but he wasn't overly annoyed as the technique was a stolen one and was more than likely incomplete.

The first technique was listed as: _Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song)_ _from the description of the technique the user holds the sheathed sword at their side, one hand on the scabbard and the other on the swords handle itself, the users stance ready to launch them forward at a single moment. The user stands there and matches the 'breath' or 'Rhythm' of the opponent, basically having the user synchronise themselves with the enemy/target. Then when the user finds an opening shots forward with the greatest speed they can muster, draw the sword, slash the opponent and then re-sheathes the sword. From the images on the scroll it seems as though the user holds the sword in a reverse grip from besides-and-over his head, as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword._

It was a powerful move, for one of a handful of techniques that the scroll contained. But he was right, the sword style wasn't suited to stealth, but it would be good for an assault styled attacker. With time he would be able to find a place for it within his style, it would take time, and training. Lots and lots of training.

The second technique was: _Sanjuroku Pound Ho ("Feng of 36 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "Pound Phoenix/Cannon" [36 Pound Cannon])_ _this attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To use the technique the user hold one of their swords horizontally above their shoulder of the sword arm, the arm they are holding the sword with, then performs a circular swing that launches the air that has been compressed as a projectile spiralling towards the enemy/target._

This technique had a stealth application, but not a very good one. As Naruto read the description of the technique he realized that with the addition of wind chakra, something he had been working towards learning, though he wasn't allowed to do so yet, this technique would be able to carve its way through an enemies defence. As for stealth…well since the technique was wind based it wouldn't be very loud and he would be able to use it from the shadows, but if someone was still alive after the technique, which was more than likely as the technique wasn't designed for wide spread and long range. The technique was distance only.

The third technique was: _Yakkodori (Disaster Harbor Bird)_ _, a technique that seemed to follow a similar concept as the Sanjuroku Pound ho, as it was distance based. The user grips their blade, which is still within the sheath, they then draw it, and the result is a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air, which approaches the target with great speed._

After reading this technique Naruto didn't see how it was different from the Sanjuroku Pound Ho, but he then noticed that there was a foot note for the technique which revealed that they Yakkodori was, in fact, a variation of the second technique, though weaker, essentially, it was still powerful enough a development that it was mastered and identified as a separate technique, though it was thought, by the creator, to be more advanced than its predecessor.

The fourth Technique was listed as: _Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shock)_ _, a finishing move, and it's quite strong as well, if the scroll was correct about it. The technique consists of the user holding the sword in front of themselves with one arm as they rush the opponent. The user then raises the sword and swings down with a two handed overhead swing, which is used to split the opponent in half from the top down. There is so much power within the one strike that even if the attack misses the opponent the technique still results in a powerful shockwave that can cut through the tough earth around the user for several meters._

By this time Naruto was completely disregarding using this Kenjutsu style in any sort of stealth application, it seemed as if the user had a series of powerful moves, based on how many swords they had if his suspicions were correct about the name, which he would use against as many enemies as possible, since a few of the attacks seemed as if they were designed to strike opponents as they rushed towards the user. The entire style so far seemed to be for someone that was rushing head on towards his enemy and wanted to end the battle as fast as possible with powerful strikes.

Though, as Anko has told him several times in the past ' _There is a time for subtly, and there is a time to throw it to the side and go all out against an opponent._ ' This was usually followed by a severe Taijutsu spar which resulted in a great deal of pain for Naruto.

The fifth technique was: _Hiryu: Kaen (Flying Dragon: Fire Blaze) this technique seemed oddly interesting as it wasn't an outright attack. The user holds the sword in one hand, with their free hand holding the wrist of the sword hand for support. The user then jumps high into the air and slashes their opponent, after slashing the opponent, the place where the user cut the opponent would ignite._

There was an odd note attached to the technique;

 _Survivors of the technique have been said to see an occidental/western dragon behind the user. The attack thought to have the power of a dragon's mighty jaw tearing through the opponents defence/body._

Naruto read the technique over once more, attempting to find where the dragon seemed to come into play. But he couldn't see where, other than the name, there was nothing about a dragon within the technique. Realizing that there was nothing to do other than learn and master the technique then use it on some clones, for him to understand the technique itself. So he moved onto the final technique.

The final technique was: _Baki (Horse Oni) this final skill seemed somewhat simple in comparison to the other techniques. The user raises the sword above his head and delivers a powerful vertical strike against the opponent at an angle. The technique was similar to the Daishinkan, but it was not as drawn out and the user did not have to rush his opponent. The technique said it was supposed to be strong enough to slice through solid stone._

Looking through the scroll so far Naruto really liked the style, even though it was somewhat against everything that he had been training to create, he knew that specializing in one area so much, such as stealth, was dangerous when they were against someone who specialized in something that worked against them, such as a stealth expert against a sensory expert, most of the time a sensor would win out against the stealth expert. Anko had drilled it into his head constantly that as an assassin he would need stealth to get close to a target, but there were more aspects to being an assassin than stealth and being able to simply kill someone, even though the actual act of killing was not just a simple thing.

As an assassin he would have one chance to kill his target, and one chance only. He would need to break through the enemy's defence, without them knowing, breach their stronghold, avoid any guards, or kill them and hide the bodies, then he needed to kill his target. If he failed to do any of those things the assassination would fail.

If someone found a body, they would alert the other guards and the target, making the job impossible to complete.

If he was unable to breach the targets strong hold that would mean he would need to assassinate the target in public, when the target and any guards would be on high alert, the job would have unnecessary risks that he would be forced to take.

If he was so specialized in stealth and was attempting to escape from his captors, and they were close to him at the time forcing a fight, he would assuredly loose no matter what. But as Anko had said if he was specialized in stealth and another area, such as Tai, Nin or Genjutsu, it would give him something else to fall back on. She had repeatedly attempted to get him interested in Dokujutsu, Poison Techniques, it was not something that he would disregard but it was something that he didn't find himself being interested in, personally. But he would forever respect Anko's dedication to the art when he had told her that he was immune to several dozen common poisons as they had been snuck into the food he had eaten throughout the village, other than Ichiraku Ramen, which was partially why he ate there other than the food of the gods which was served there.

Hearing this Anko had spent a month developing several new poisons just to use against the foolish blond. After a month and several new poisons and combinations, two of which had forced her to visit the hospital to be healed, something Naruto wouldn't let her forget when she needed a dose of humility, Anko had created a poison that was strong enough to have Naruto collapse and empty his stomach, then moments later blood started flowing from his nose. This was an indication that she had foolishly completed her goal, it was a masterpiece of a poison, though it was foolish because she hadn't thought to create an antidote.

So a week in the hospital, several scolding's from the Hokage, for both involved, and three doses of antidote later, Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for punishment.

No ramen for a month.

Without a doubt he held a great respect and fear of Poison users.

Failing to get Naruto interested in Poison use, Anko had worked with Kuma and Gai to find something for him to specialize in other than stealth and Assault. The result was, shockingly to Anko and Gai, but not so much Kuma, _Fuinjutsu (sealing Techniques)_.

Reading through the Ittoryu style techniques once more Naruto's mind had already started processing the information that they held, thinking about how he could use the different techniques in different situations. It was a stray thought that revealed the greatest secret of the scroll.

' _How much chakra do I need for this technique?_ ' was the thought.

Naruto seemed to freeze and go back through each technique with a fine tooth comb, looking for any mention of chakra being used.

He fell back onto his butt.

"There's no chakra use." He muttered, shocked. "This whole style is based on the user's muscles and strength, no chakra is used for the attacks at all."

Baffled and amazed were the only two emotions that he could identify himself feeling, then intrigue, this then lead to his mind picturing what would happen if he was able to add chakra into the techniques, after he was able to use them as he needed / wanted to.

"Looks like I'll be making a visit to Titus." Naruto mussed as he closed the scroll and placed it back in the chest.

He sighed as he looked at the objects sitting on the table.

Using these, or not using these, would change so many things, both for the village and himself. But can he do that? Can he handle the ramifications of what would happen if he went through with what he was thinking? What would be the result? For the village? Himself? The entire nation?

These were questions that he wasn't going to be able to answer.

But he would need to no matter what.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, i know that it has been sometime since I've updated this story, and Harry has been at a standstill for a few weeks so i'll upload the new chapter of that when i finish with it, it needs a little tidying up.**

 **Anyway this is just a heads up. I know some people have been wondering 'When's cannon starting?' i am here to say:**

 **Soon.**

 **Within the next few chapters will we see the end of the academy, i may have to use a few time skips to show how everything changed, though it wouldn't be hard for me to do them as flashbacks in further chapters...**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **This story had a pin in it and was put aside, but i have started focusing on this story and Harry's Clearwater Twilight along with Harry Potter: A path presented. I hope you like the addition of the ittoryu kenjutsu style (Roronoa Zoro's sword style from One Piece [for those wondering]), i will just say that this will not be his default Kenjutsu style, and kenjutsu will mostly be for the more head on fights he has where he can unleash the powerful jutsu.**

 **Naruto will be somewhat OP, it's Naruto he has to be. But he WILL NOT BE GODLIKE!NARUTO, that's just sad and pathetic to read. There will be a few changes within cannon as to the missions that Naruto takes, the wave arc will still happen, as it plays an important role.**

Please R&R, let me know what you think of the chapters so far!  
Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sat at the table, he knew that the conversation was due to occur and he knew that it was going to be something that he didn't want to do, but it had to be done. He wanted nothing more than to be able to welcome Mikoto as his new family member, in more than a symbolic gesture as it had been so far.

She was his teacher, his friend, someone that he trusted completely. She was family in all ways but blood and name. Sure her grandmother was a descendant of the Uzumaki clan and Uchiha clan, while they remained in Uzu, but now her family held more Uchiha blood than it did Uzumaki, though the teachings and way of life was still a part of her, thanks to her father, but he wanted to do what she asked. He wanted to bring them under his banner and welcome her and everyone that followed her as family, as his family had done so in the past. But this would have to do.

"I'm sorry." That's all he was able to say.

There was nothing else he could say, and even the two words that he was able to get out weren't enough to break the heavy mood that settled within the room.

Gai and Anko remained silent. Whether it was from respect or just because they had nothing to say he didn't know but he was still thankful that they said nothing. Itachi, Shisui and Mikoto were deep in thought of everything that they had just discussed and everything that they had discussed over the last few days.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, the sound the only thing breaking up the otherwise ambient silence that filled the room.

The Anbu commander Dragon stood in the corner, her blank mask preventing anyone from seeing the way that she was feeling, or recognizing her, no matter how much she had wanted it at times. She wasn't even listed as having been born, she knew that there was sacrifices that needed to be made when she decided on the ambition that lead her to her current position. This was one of the times she hated the fact that she had achieved her goals.

The two ANBU that stood beside each other in plain view, Inu and Tenzo, said nothing but watched everything.

"Everything will begin in two days, that's when the next meeting is." Itachi spoke, breaking up the silence. "Kaa-san and Naruto will not be involved."

Naruto went to protest but was stopped by Anko's hand on his shoulder.

"Mikoto will be with myself and a few friends of mine, which will give her an alibi, Naruto will be training with either Kuma or Hokage-sama, if that's ok with him…" Anko said as she looked at the Hokage for confirmation, to which she received a nod.

"Itachi, where do we strike?" Dragon cut in.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation about the fall of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto and Naruto left early, neither wanted to be there for what was going to happen, they knew that it was needed but both couldn't help but feel as if there was something that they could have done to stop what was bound to happen, they knew that they had done everything in their power to do so but that didn't matter. They would still feel the guilt.

Mikoto didn't want to go home, so she allowed Naruto to guide her to Ichiraku's for some ramen. A short while later saw the duo enjoying a light hearted and joyous conversation with the elderly Ramen chef and his daughter.

* * *

The news spread like wildfire.

The entire Uchiha clan's shinobi and police forces had been murdered by the heir of the clan Itachi Uchiha. His mother, and new clan head, Mikoto Uchiha and younger brother had escaped the fighting as did the many civilian members of the Uchiha clan.

Fortunately Mikoto had been invited out by a few shinobi that she had once worked with for a 'girl's night' and were seen drinking and enjoying Dango in one of Konoha's shinobi bars.

Sasuke Uchiha was late returning home that day, as he had been training in the academy's training grounds, which were open at all hours to academy students so they were able to practise, he had walked in and spotted his father's corpse and had collapsed at the sight. Uchiha never fainted.

Itachi Uchiha was now labelled as a missing-nin, wanted for the murder of his family, fellow clan members and best friend Shisui Uchiha.

There were no bodies to be buried as, presumably to prevent anyone from obtaining the precious Dojutsu of his clan from the bodies of those he's slain, the bodies were cremated by a powerful Kanton jutsu.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke was freed from the hospital and walked beside Mikoto as they made their way through the village towards the clan district. He remained out of sight and allowed them their peace, but he watched over them. He did so because he felt as if he owed something to Mikoto, even something as small as this.

He could feel the darker emotions swirling inside Sasuke's mind, the anger, fear, hatred, loathing and inferiority that he was feeling was beating down on the young academy student. Something Naruto knew wasn't something that anyone should deal with. The two were never friends, mostly because Sasuke believed that he, Naruto, was worthless as did Fugaku, and that Itachi and Shisui were wasting their time teaching him when they could have been teaching him, him being Sasuke.

He followed the duo in silence, but he knew that there were others watching him, ANBU assigned by the Hokage and whomever the other ANBU were sent by. He could feel them in the shadows but was unable to get close enough to one to find out who they were.

* * *

Today was the last day that Kuma would be teaching Naruto. Both were sad that it had come to an end, but they knew that it was something that would happen, no matter how much they wanted to continue with the lessons that they were enjoying.

Kuma was a good teacher, though he did tend to lead himself into longwinded lectures that grew more troublesome as time went on, though there was the odd snippet of information that drew Naruto's attention. He had learnt early on not to let him know that he wasn't interested in whatever topic he was talking about, the last time he did that they were talking about how to maintain their kunai and shuriken, Naruto had foolishly told him that he was more interested in Ninjutsu than Bukijutsu, this then lead to several hours of evasion practise with Kuma launching kunai and shuriken at him en mass.

"Naruto, there is one last thing that I want to give you. It's a technique that I developed when I was a genin and then mastered when I was a chuunin myself." He said as he handed Naruto a scroll. "This is a technique that will allow you, with practice to develop the ability to be a sensor."

"A sensor?" Naruto asked, he remembered hearing the word but not the meaning.

"Yes, a Sensor." Kuma nodded "A sensor ninja is someone that, either by natural skill and ability, or through training with a technique like this one." He pointed at the scroll. "To be aware of everything within a certain radius around them. Some of the most gifted sensors are able to detect shinobi from dozens of meters away, before anyone even knows that they're there. Others have been known to be able to detect when another is using a jutsu, and on rare occasions what type of jutsu they are using."

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"But I warn you Naruto." Kuma said, stopping the blond from immediately diving into the scroll and attempting the technique. "There are several drawbacks for this jutsu." His tone was serious. "The other people that I have taught this jutsu too have found that they're unable to use any other form of sensory ability as their chakra has memorized this technique too much and prevents them from doing so.

"Another found that the technique was active at all times and he was bombarded with all the information that the technique gave him. He was forced to leave the village to prevent himself from losing his grip on reality. He ended up having his chakra sealed just so he was able to sleep as every movement he made sent out a pulse."

Naruto gulped audibly, causing Kuma to sigh.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you Naruto, there have been many others that have used the technique and never had an issue other than the fact it took too much chakra to use." He assured the Blond. "Together with Gai, Anko, Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi; we have built up a solid level of chakra control for you, that doesn't mean that you'll be able to use the technique right away but it at least means that you will have a chance at using it without an issue."

 **Time skip because I just can't write anymore filler and need to begin the main arc**

Naruto was called into the Hokage's office. It had been three months into the new term at the Academy, three months into his final year within that horrible class room with those long lectures and Mizuki-teme screwing around with his tests, he was sick of the repeated Genjutsu's, even the chakra ripples that threw him off when he was 'attempting' the academy jutsu. He was at least a little happy that he had been able to convince Jiji to increase the requirements needed for the academy.

It was something that Anko, Gai, Mikoto and Itachi had all mentioned.

'The academy has really lowered their standards since I was there' or in Gai's case, particularly 'the flames of youth at the academy have started to dim, but do not worry Naruto-kun, we shall train extra hard and fuel your flames of youth into a raging inferno!'

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything that Gai did for him over the time that they had spent together, after all he was a genius about everything to do with Taijutsu, if only he didn't wear the spandex and orange legwarmers, not that there was anything wrong with orange. But the one time that Gai had lost a bet and been forced to wear real clothes, and let Anko and Mikoto do something with his hair, he actually looked like a respectable jonin, until he started exclaiming how his flames of youth were unable to burn as brightly. That just ruined everything.

When Naruto had mentioned that he wanted to incorporate Kenjutsu into his lessons Gai had asked some pretty important questions about the Ittoryu style that Naruto had chosen. It was amazing to watch him pick apart and break down the style as if he had seen it performed a thousand times and knew everything about it.

Gai mentioned, from just the notes, that the Kenjutsu style would require an extreme level of physical strength within his arms and legs. His arms to perform the actual techniques with the correct movements and lower body to handle the strain of the attacks. The next day Naruto had arrived with Anko to the training ground to see Gai with an assortment of weights and a Barbell [the metal pole used when performing a Benchpress] bar, which only had weights on one end, making the pole stand out like a flag pole waiting for someone to fly a flag.

"Naruto-kun this is the perfect training for your Kenjutsu, it was mentioned within the scroll that you allowed me to borrow yesterday and I spent the night looking over everything it contained. This will be perfect for you to begin with, once you are able to perform this with the correct speed and timing that is required we will increase the weight." He announced, in his nice Gai pose. "You will also begin wearing weights on your arms and legs while we train your Taijutsu, this will allow you to increase your speed and strength."

Long story short; Naruto would miss the training sessions with Gai, but he would not miss the daunting physical exercises that he was forced to partake in because of him.

No matter how nice a _Gai_ he was.

All the students that attempted to graduate were now required to perform a written test, accuracy test and a Taijutsu test, all were standard before the year, the only real changes that were made were about what was on the written test, the throwing range had been updated so was now further away from the throwing positon and had moving targets, which could be made stationary.

The academy Jutsu that were required had been changed slightly. They were still required to learn how to perform the **_Henge (Transformation)_** and **_Kawarmi (Substitution_** ), but now they were required to perform the **_Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope escape Jutsu), Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique),_** was also accepted for added points, be able to escape a D-rank Genjutsu and recognize Genjutsu in general and create a solid clone, of which the Academy would teach both the **_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water clone Jutsu)_** and the **_Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Stone Clone Jutsu)_** , but for Clan Heirs any solid clones were accepted.

Thanks to a suggestion from Naruto amateur Chuunin were allowed to take a trio of Academy students to perform D-rank missions, or as they were reclassified, E-ranks. All D-rank missions were now regarded as missions that were E-ranked but required leaving the village or skills that only a genin would have. Such as catching the devil cat Tora.

There were also several extra classes added to the academy, they were mostly based on the weekend or after the regular day at the academy ended. Some retired Shinobi, when the announcement was made, had offered to assist the various classes that were being added, even the two elders Koharu and Homura were teaching a class, Fuinjutsu and Historic battles, respectively. Koharu had studied with Jiraya, for a while, and with several other Seal Masters and was an accomplished seal Mistress herself, but just not as skilled as Jiraya was.

Homura, on the other hand was better with history and facts, he was actually one of the strategists for his old unit alongside Danzo and Hiruzen, he had decided that he would put his collected knowledge to help the future Generation to understand and analyse previous confrontations, he did so by using famous historical battles and mission reports from Active shinobi to provide better understanding about battle field awareness.

Danzo Shimura, the third Elder of the Village, was not asked to teach a class, nor did he offer.

"Naruto, do you know why I have called you here today?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not really, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto. There's nothing wrong, other than all the paperwork, as per usual." The aged Hokage grumbled. "But I do have an offer for you."

Naruto's head cocked to the side, causing Hiruzen to smile when he saw the thinking pose.

"What kind of offer Old man?" He asked suspiciously.

"In a short while I will be leaving the village to undertake a trip, I will be travelling to meet with a handful of politically powerful people throughout the Elemental nations, such as the General of the Land of Iron, Mifune, the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo the salamander, as well as a few other officials that I am required to meet with."

Naruto's eyes showed a look of deep thought. Hiruzen knew that Kuma and Mikoto had taught him about the other nations and some information on the nations but he wasn't privy, meaning he hadn't bothered to really ask, to what exactly they had taught him.

"Isn't that Salamander Guy that one that named your students the Sannin?" He asked.

Hiruzen nodded "That's correct Naruto, and I've also received word that one of my students, Tsunade may be close to a few places that we will be travelling to. If we happen to cross paths then you may get a chance to meet her. I'm happy that you've been paying attention to your history lessons."

"Wait. Meet her?" Naruto asked, now really confused and not hearing the praise he'd just received. "You're asking me if I want to accompany you to see all these people."

Hiruzen nodded. "I thought since you wanted to bring your clan back into the village, in the political sense I mean, you might want to accompany me to see the different aspects of political work the Hokage, and a clan head, is required to do. I will also teach you how to navigate through the various political legalese that you would be forced to learn sooner or later."

"Legalese?"

"Yes, legalese. It's basically the formal and technical language of legal documents." He chuckled lightly.

"Huh?" Naruto deadpanned.

"It's the way of speaking when someone makes a legal document, such as a law or contract." Hiruzen explained.

"Ohhh…" Naruto partially understood. "And is that the only reason why you want me to come?"

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a few moments.

"Well knowing that you were somewhere that my personal Anbu could watch you and keep you out of trouble, and making sure you can't unleash a long term prank war against the village, like you did last year, will be something I am happy not to worry about." Hiruzen replied absentmindedly.

Naruto's eye twitched. "I told you it was only because Anko said if I didn't show her that I was able to put her training to good use she would remove what made me a man. I don't need to be older than I am to know what she was talking about."

Hiruzen just nodded his head in silent agreement, and unseen to them two of the old man's three Anbu guard nodded alongside their leader, the other made a mental note to speak with Anko later when they met for drinks with the other girls.

"Although there was another reason, but it wasn't necessarily required for you to accompany me for it." He told the blond.

"Oh?"

"Since I am travelling to Tetsu no kuni, where the best swordsmen and Blacksmiths live, I was going to have a blade made for you, since you have decided to take up Kenjutsu. I thought that you would prefer to have a blade specially made for you, rather than purchase a sword off the shelf, and because it would, technically, be a present to you, from me. You wouldn't be going against your promise with Titus." Hiruzen told the Blond.

Naruto blinked and looked at the man he had come to call Jiji.

"You would really take me with you all that way, just so I could get a sword?" Naruto asked.

"Well a sword and a chance to spend some time with you, and to get away from all this Paperwork." Hiruzen grinned widely.

Naruto blinked and a moment later had wrapped his arms around the elderly Hokage, who was sitting behind his desk, surrounded by large piles of paperwork, which effectively, made a wall around him, and was still looking at the blond while having his hand on the boys head as he hugged him.

Hiruzen's jaw barely dropped when the Naruto sitting in the chair faded from sight.

 ** _'Zanzo Bunshin (Afterimage Clone)?_** ' he mentally gasped. He knew that Naruto was being trained by Itachi and Shisui. He knew that Shisui was attempting to teach Naruto his special Shunshin (Body flicker Technique) but no one had informed him that Naruto had been able to use it.

Together they enjoyed a short peace which was filled with Naruto asking questions about where they were going, specifically, what they would be doing other than the lessons on politics and etiquette, as Hiruzen thought it was better to be safe than sorry to go over it once or twice.

{Two weeks later}

Naruto gathered everything that he was required to take with him while on the journey with the Hokage and his Anbu guard. He had been lucky enough to get Anko to place a storage seal on his thigh, which was sealed with what she had called 'Anko-sama's emergency bug out bag o' fun'. He didn't really want to know what was contained within but he knew that it would be better to know and not need whatever was sealed inside than need something that was in the supplies and not know it was there.

Anko had supplied him with:  
Three days' worth of clothes. All black light weight material that wouldn't hinder him in a fight.  
A weeks' worth of food pills.  
Three Soldier pills. To be safe.  
An emergency First aid kit. Which contained;  
-Bandages  
-Needle and Thread  
-Gauze  
-A pamphlet on how to make basic medical items from herbs native to forest areas.  
-Poison Antidote.  
-Anti-venom, which would cure most, if not all, non-summon serpent venom.  
-Poison, from her personal summon Mina.  
\- - A Black mamba.  
An extra pouch of Shuriken and Kunai  
A spool of ninja wire, totalling 30 meters in length.  
Fuinjutsu supplies, enough to make a few dozen explosive notes.  
Suicide Pills, something she said she didn't even want to think about him being forced to take.  
Two empty storage scrolls.  
A map of the elemental nations, with a map of each country, just to be safe.  
A black corpse scroll. To transport the corpse of an ally or important enemy.

All this was placed inside a rucksack and sealed inside the seal on his thigh. He was happy to know that she cared so much, though he was a little concerned, not for the first time, about her mental health.

He was, not for the first time, thanking his talents in Fuinjutsu. He was able to carry everything that he would need to bring with him within a handful of scrolls, along with a few objects not sealed within his bag pack. He had considered placing a storage seal on the back of his jacket but thought it would have been a bit much in regards to sealing, plus if he lost his jacket then he'd lose all his supplies. He had even made sure to seal his kimono and various Yukata's that he had been fitted for by Shiro's, his merchant contact who Naruto sold his skins too exclusively, Wife Kisaki.

Kisaki was a seamstress and together with a few of the other women that had taken a liking to Naruto who sold and brought things from them, though his animal skins were for Shiro and Shiro only, all offered several materials that they had for his clothing.

Naruto had discarded the orange jumpsuit that he wore around the village. Though he would forever proclaim that orange was an awesome colour that didn't get enough appreciation, he knew that there was a time and place for it, and travelling with the Hokage was not one of them.

Naruto stood by the front gate, his bag by his side. He was wearing a black shirt that was slightly tight against his chest but allowed him free movement, paired with a pair of dark forest green camo pants, black combat boots, he looked like an entirely different person. In truth he was a different person than what other people think he is.

A short while later saw Naruto walking alongside the Hokage surrounded by his guard.

"Excited Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yup." Naruto grinned "This will be the first time that I've travelled outside the village, without counting the times it was for training or hunting. This time I'm going on a real journey."

The Hokage chuckled and they lapsed into an easy conversation as they started making their way towards Sunagakure for the first person that the Hokage needed to meet. The Kazekage Rasa. So Naruto, the Hokage and the Anbu guard started making their way for the several day trip to Sunagakure where they would remain for roughly a week, ending with the final task of the years Chuunin exam.

{Time skip 2 days}

Naruto had been enjoying the travel with the Hokage and his guards, especially the Anbu Neko. The purple haired Kenjutsu mistress had observed Naruto practicing his Kenjutsu with a bokken, which also had a sheath oddly enough.

They had made camp and had erected a barrier around the campsite, allowing for a large campsite where Naruto would also be able to do some light training, which was mostly just running through his various Kata and techniques without heavy use of Chakra, while also some basic muscle training if Neko was right with the metal pole with weights on one end.

She had just caught the end of Naruto lifting the weighted pole and performing practise swings, like one would do when practising Kendo. He carefully placed the pole on the ground, weights first, and cleaned the bar and his hands before cleaning off the sweat that had accumulated. A moment later the metal pole was sealed away in a scroll and a bokken and sheath appeared in a cloud of smoke before the blonde.

She watched as he went through some basic strikes and attacks before he seemed to choose a target several meters away. She watched as he ensured the sheath was attached to his waist before standing in a ready position.

He took a deep breath and raised the sword as if he were to perform an overhead swing.

Neko watched as he angled the blade slightly then swung.

* * *

He breathed deeply. He was used to the weight of the Bokken, especially after he had gotten Anko to find a weight seal that he was able to put onto the bokken itself so it was now at a comfortable weight for him to use.

He had practised the technique and the training needed to use it for the last few weeks, his training had progressed comfortably, even though he did not have a Kenjutsu master to train under fighting against his clones was something that at least got him used to handling the sword and with the instructions and practises within the Uzumaki scrolls he wasn't completely at a loss with what to do.

He raised the Bokken in his hands over his head. His right hand at the top of the wooden swords grip with his left hand underneath, left thumb placed just below his right hand so he would have a better grip of the blade.

He angled the blade, as the technique required him to do so. He would now slash on an angle, from 11 O'clock to the 5 O'clock position.

He tensed his muscles to draw out the power that they naturally held, not wanting to use chakra, since the style does not use chakra at all.

Feeling that he was ready he lifted his hands slightly.

"Ittorryu: Baki (One sword style: Horse Oni)"

He struck.

Instantly he knew that he was on the right path with his training so far.

From the tip of the wooden sword a blade of wind appeared, it flew for several meters but dissipated before it hit the tree that he was aiming at ten meters away. The blade of wind barely retained its form past the fifth meter.

The sudden drain of the technique had on his muscles was overpowering. The next thing Naruto knew he was getting a close up view of the forest floor.

* * *

Neko was surprised at what she had just seen.

She had heard from Anko during one of their 'girls nights' that her student had begun studying Kenjutsu and had found an interesting style that she, both Anko and Neko, herself, had never heard of, nor come across on their travels or missions.

She had heard about how he was learning from scrolls and had voiced her concern to Anko about how he was training with the techniques, she was happy, in a small way at least, that Anko told her that since her Sensei had used a sword she had a small portion of Kenjutsu knowledge to call upon, so her student would be able to wield a blade without stabbing himself in the foot. She was somewhat impressed that Anko's student had started sparing with Shadow Clones to improve his techniques, though at the same time she realized that it would also reinforce the bad habits that he would have started to develop.

It had been a split second decision, though one she would keep, that she would train Anko's student how to use a sword properly when she received her time off following the Mission that she was currently undertaking with the Hokage as one of his personal Guards.

When she was told that Naruto would be accompanying them she was interested in his skills, which was why she was watching over him currently, and seeing such an advanced technique being performed by someone that had only recently taken up a blade, someone that had even yet to wield a real steel blade even.

Seeing him about to kiss the ground, Neko vanished and appeared next to him, her arm catching him around his chest.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She heard Naruto mumble as he drifted off to sleep.

Neko made a half ram seal and a shadow clone puffed into existence and picked up the sheath and Bokken. The clone passed its creator the wooden sword before dispelling after Neko had shifted Naruto in her arms and was able to carry him back to the campsite.

When the Hokage saw them he raised an eyebrow.

"He wore himself out training his Kenjutsu." She informed the Hokage.

He smiled and nodded.

Neko placed Naruto on his bed roll and resumed her position for watch duty.

* * *

The next few days were filled with travel and lessons, The Hokage taught Naruto some light history about where they were going, Suna, and about what sort of place it was. He instructed Naruto on his etiquette and how to behave when meeting a foreign dignitary, he then needed to explain what a dignitary was.

"Hey Jiji…" Naruto voiced, breaking up the silence that they were walking in.

"Hmm." Was his reply.

"Why are we walking instead of tree jumping, wouldn't that get us to where we need to be faster?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen chuckled. "I wasn't aware you knew how to, to be honest. It wasn't something that had been reported to me, and I wouldn't want to deprive you of all our lessons Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I didn't know that you were getting reports about my training." Naruto voiced.

Hiruzen smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder as they walked. "At first I had only asked Kuma to keep me informed of your training, no real specifics but just an overview and recommendations. After Anko-san started training you I asked her to give me a review of your skills every so while, the same with Gai-san about your physical abilities, then Mikoto-san started teaching you I asked her to teach a few specific topics, but never really got more involved than that."

"Did Anko tell you about the wolves in the forest?" He asked carefully.

Hiruzen sighed. "Yes she did, and I was very concerned about you in the hospital following it. I'm sorry that I was unable to be there while you were admitted, though you were only there for a short while, all things considered."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know whether or not the Jutsu that I used was a good thing or not." He seemed to say before realizing what he had just said. "I mean, I know it's a good thing that Anko-Sensei and I both survived because I used the jutsu to save her life, and mine by extension. Though it was also because of the jutsu that I've been able to make the advances that I have been…" Naruto's voice seemed to die off as he was talking, it seemed that he hadn't really thought so much about how a single Jutsu, a single event has had such a difference in his life.

Seeing a need to change the subject onto something a little lighter The Sandaime thought that it would be somewhat of a chance for him to ask about the jutsu that Naruto used, he had wanted to know what the Jutsu was, though he didn't want to press Naruto as even he was not immune to the Laws about clan secrets, being a clan head himself.

"Naruto, I was actually wondering…" he began.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, still somewhat sombre.

"That jutsu you used, will you tell me what it was called. Anko wasn't able to hear the name of the jutsu when you used it to save her." He slightly pressed, he knew he was taking a risk.

One of his Anbu actually turned to look at him out of the corner of their eyes, he knew that under their mask the look they were giving him would say 'Did you seriously just ask him that?' to which the Hokage just shot them a look that just told them 'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.', though the way that he did it looked more like a cheeky old man in a nursing home. To the Anbu it was an extremely concerning sight.

Naruto shook his head, as if he was shaking off the thoughts. "Uh…Yeah. It's called the **_Ten To Chi No Douka(Assimilation of Heaven and Earth)_** "

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow as he translated the name. "Assimilation of heaven and Earth?"

Naruto nodded. "That's what the scroll said the technique was called."

"Are you able to tell me what the Jutsu does, Naruto? I know that it's a family Jutsu, so there is no need to explain it if you wish to keep it to yourself." Hiruzen said, though the Anbu listening to the conversation knew that he was basically playing against Naruto's affection for him, and the fact he calls him Jiji (Grandfather / Old Man), when he said 'Family Jutsu' not clan.

The Anbu knew what he was attempting to do.

He was simply trying to make sure that the Jutsu didn't have any major drawbacks that they hadn't seen or known about yet. He hadn't even been able to see the scroll with the technique, mostly because he couldn't ask an Anbu to take it and he didn't want Naruto to think that he didn't trust him.

Especially after how he had reacted when the Anbu had first attempted to take the scroll from him when he first got it from the Kumo Nin. That was a dangerous time, he almost had an uprising when Kumo had threatened war when they wanted the shinobi responsible for killing their ambassador, who was the one that had kidnapped the Hyuga Heiress.

His only consolidation was that Naruto had only captured the Shinobi and it was a Hyuga that actually killed him.

Naruto thought deeply about what the Jutsu did, and he could feel himself slipping from his normal happy-go-lucky self into his more serious, Wolf like, self.

"The Jutsu, from my experience with it, even though it was a one off use so far. It combines the Heaven = Yin and Earth = Yang of both people, and it uh… makes this connection between them. When I used it against the Alpha wolf, I could feel everything that it felt, in fact it wasn't even my own strength that allowed me to save Anko-Sensei that day.

"It was only because of the wolf's acceptance of me that it allowed itself to assimilate with me. The Alpha, it didn't actually have a name for me to call him, we felt everything that the other was feeling at the time and…I don't even know how I can describe the things that I could feel from him.

"The Alpha only came to the Forest of death because it had something they needed, it had animals to hunt, places to explore, several places to make a den, plenty of water. The Alpha lead the pack there because he felt that it was the best place that he would be able to keep the pack safe.

"When we connected I could feel everything, the desire that it felt to ensure its pack survived, its hunger, thirst, the bloodlust, love, hate, fear, envy, pride, there was so much loss and pain in its heart that it almost welcomed its own end, the fact that Anko and I had killed several of the last of his pack ate away at its will to survive; so when it felt that I had only attacked him because I was trying to do the same thing it had been doing, protecting those that were precious to me, it submitted and allowed itself to strengthen myself, and by extension, in its eyes, my pack."

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"Though I do have to admit that I didn't realize until later, several months later, that I hadn't performed the jutsu correctly. I wasn't supposed to completely absorb him, the jutsu takes the Heaven and Earth energy from the target and combines it with the users own, the weaker energy between the two, of which I am not sure how it can tell, is then taken by the stronger one and returned to its… home, I guess would be a better description than anything.

"But I took everything from it, I took its body, all the strength that it had, physically, was added to my own, Mikoto said, shortly after I was released from the hospital, that I had recovered from so much of the malnutrition that I had suffered, and all its mental strength and willpower increased my own. I even took its memories and knowledge, though a lot of the knowledge was lost because it wasn't something I'd even begin to understand, but physical memory was different, shortly after everything happened I was training alone and I had an urge to run through the forest, so I did."

There was a distant look in Naruto's eyes.

"I ran through the different areas, without thinking about anything, just following intuition and my gut feeling. As I ran I leapt over rocks and fallen trees as if I had done it a thousand times in the past, my body moved as if it knew what it needed to do before I did. I felt the rush of the wild, the breath of the forest, I don't know how to say it in a way that anyone that hasn't felt it would understand, everything just felt… right.

"I spend hours just running and doing anything that I felt compelled to do, there was nothing holding me back, I knew everything that I still needed to do, I was in control of my actions but just…the whole experience..." He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words.

He shook his head.

"I was free." He sighed. "It's the closest that I can describe it, nothing holding you back, able to go as you please, there's no other word that I know to describe it."

Hearing the way that Naruto was talking struck a small cord within Hiruzen, he had experienced something like that in the past, back when he'd first met the leader of the Monkey Summon Clan, Monkey King: Enma. To pass his clan's summoner test he had been taken to the Monkey forest that surrounded The Mountain of Flowers and fruit. Hiruzen explored the forest as one of the monkey clan would, without using his chakra, much, he learnt to swing through trees, leap branches, and pluck fruit from the trees without disturbing those around it. All of this was to better understand the Monkey clan itself, something he took pride in doing, and he had travelled multiple times to the mountain and spent time with the Monkey clan.

"Awww…with all this talk about freedom and running through the forests, I almost don't want to break this up." Came a deep voice, accompanied by the sinister chuckles of others.

* * *

Kurokawa Kazunari: Truth be told i had orginally thought this period was somewhat around the 'Holiday' time for the Academy, the last class has just graduated and there is a break between the start of the final year which holds all the clan heirs. So that would place Naruto in the class with Neji, Lee and Tenten. But you are right, i hadn't thought about the others, especially Shikamaru, but in the next few chapters i'll now be adding a few flashbacks so we can see some interactions between Naruto and the clan heirs, i already have how Naruto meets Shikamaru's mother, it's kinda funny for me really Hehehe.

HennessySwag83: I know what you mean, and don't worry Naruto won't be alone forever just give it a few chapters. The reason why i didn't allow the Uchiha clan to join was because if that did happen the way that i originally thought it would, it would go against the Emo-Sasuke creed ' _Uchiha are the elite_ ' and ' _Only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha_ ' and if they were to join they wouldn't really be Uchiha, is some twisted sense. But do you really see Sasu-Fugaku (Susuke that was trained and followed Fugaku) accepting the fact he was taken into anothers clan? I don't.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks for the reviews man! As you will see soon enough (next chapter) a bit more will be revealed about the Jutsu, i have gone into a few details of the jutsu itself this chapter but as everyone that has read a book, or Fanfic, will tell you it's better to hide a few things and reveal them slowly over time, and as time goes on you will see a few different aspects of the jutsu. There are plenty of secrets that i will be revealing within the next handful of chapters, most will be very interesting and there is an interesting secret that i have plotted out. Just wait and see mine friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto snapped to attention.

Hiruzen mentally scolded himself for not paying attention.

The Anbu were at the ready, standing in a circle around the Hokage and Naruto.

"Oh? And is there a reason why you are preventing us from continuing our travels?" Hiruzen asked, though he was only half paying attention, he was also assessing the enemies that they were surrounded by.

They seemed like low-level missing-nin and bandits that had all come together under another missing-nin. This one was from Iwa. Defiantly trouble.

"There's no real reason, well…there is a reason, but it's not a real important one anyway." The man replied.

"I guess that doesn't mean you would just let us continue on our way?" Hiruzen replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto was inching towards his weapon pouch.

The man just shook his head. "You see, I may not be welcome in my home village anymore, but I still love it as it was my home, and I do have a grudge against you Pansy ass Konoha Shinobi, and what better way than to kill their leader, to appease my grudge."

"Hmm…" Hiruzen made a show of stroking his beard "You wouldn't happen to be The **Kazanbai (Volcanic Ash)** of Iwa, Kai Hitoshi, would you? The B-ranked missing-nin responsible for the assassination attempt on the Daimyo of Tsuchi no kuni?"

The Burly man grinned, showing off his cracked and crooked teeth. "So what if I am?"

Hiruzen smiled softly "There's no reason, I just wished to know the name of the man-"

Naruto saw the Hokage's eyes harden and could feel the change in the air around him, it kick started his wolfish personalities, the personality / frame of mind that he was currently in, Battle instincts. While Naruto had an Alpha's personality, he himself was still a Beta, in a pack position, and The Hokage was his current Alpha. An Alpha that was about to lead his Pack into Battle.

Naruto's eyes changed to slits, his canines sharpened, his entire body started gearing itself into a battle ready condition, as he rolled his shoulders and let out a deep intimidating growl.

"-THAT WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO ATTACK THE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!" Hiruzen roared Killing Intent instantly filled the air.

* * *

Several things happened all at once.

A dozen of the men that were surrounding the group passed out from the sheer pressure the Hokage was putting out, the Anbu shot into action, killing several of the Missing-nin and Bandits right from the start. Naruto vanished from his position and rocketed forward fading into existence near one of the bandits.

" ** _Wounding Wolf_** "

Naruto's sudden appearance gave him an opening and the bandit was helpless to defend against the attack.

Two swift kicks, first to the targets neck and the second to their head, both with the base of Naruto's boot sent the disorientated bandit crashing back into one of his friends. A moment later Naruto was above them and in a split second following Naruto had his blades in his hand, a swift movement and both had their throats torn open, choking on their own blood.

A sudden leap to the side saved Naruto from an iron mace caving in his skull, the two bandits on the other hand weren't so lucky.

Naruto slips back, turning his shoulder to the side as to slip around another bandit that was attempting to tackle him, his weapon spinning in his hand, he gripped the weapon in a hammer grip and after bending back to avoid the mace again lashed out, slicing off the large man's fingers.

The loss of digits shocking the man and resulted in him not having the strength to hold the mace any longer. Something Naruto took advantage of.

" ** _Faded Wolf Rising_** "

He flipped over, landing on his feet. He used the sudden momentum to propel himself forward, a small leap and he landed on his hands, a sudden burst of chakra through his leg saw him twisting his body, performing a flare (A/N Breakdance move), knocking the shocked bandit off balance, continuing to spin Naruto slammed both feet into the upper chest of the man sending him crashing through the air form the force.

"Airborne. 4 O'clock." He called out.

He heard, instead of looking to see, a kunai being thrown through the air and slamming into the bandit's torso, combined with the force of hitting the ground the blond put the opponent out of his mind and rushed his next opponent.

He quickly placed his weapons away where they belonged in one swift movement.

Naruto slid under the flying body of a missing-nin, he noted the large gash across his chest, as he came out of the slide he quickly guarded his torso which was met with a powerful kick, sending him crashing across the ground, when he was able to get to his feet he was met with a strong fist to his stomach.

"Gah!" Blood filled Naruto's mouth, but he pressed on.

He wrapped both arms around the man, locking the arm in place.

"What?" The bandit grunted as he was now carrying Naruto's weight and was falling backwards.

Naruto's left leg wrapped around the bandit's knee while his right came up and smashed into his nose. A satisfying but sickening crunch echoed through Naruto's ears as he and the bandit dropped back onto the ground while the blond pulled his leg back, only to bring it back down with great force.

"Enjoy **_Nirvana_** " He grunted as his knee slammed into the already broken nose of the bandit.

Naruto's leg was pinned and he was unable to avoid the tackle that sent him and another missing-nin across the ground.

Quickly bringing his arms up Naruto blocked against an onslaught of heavy blows, the blond wrapped his legs around the Nin and held out. Some moments later the nin's blows slowed slightly, picking up on this Naruto tilted his body to the side and avoided a powerful Right hook, he wrapped his arm around the offending limb and countered with a right cross to the nin's jaw, the sudden impact forced his opponent to stop his onslaught, Naruto unwrapped his legs and rolled away from the enemy.

He took the open opportunity to unleash a powerful kick to the enemy's face, knocking him out cold. Casting his eyes on the surrounding area he was surprised that the only opponent that was still standing without injury, or a crippling one anyway, was Kai Hitoshi, who was being restrained by two Anbu.

Naruto could see that Kai had blood running from his nose and was struggling to keep one eye open, clearly he had received multiple hits to the face and body and was suffering from a mild concussion and physical trauma.

"Well, at least we got some exorcise on the mission." Naruto yawned as he checked himself over while walking over to the Hokage and Anbu.

"Had some fun?" one of the Anbu asked.

Naruto nodded "Got to use a few techniques I've been working on for a while, Nirvana needs some work though. I might just turn it into a clone technique." He muttered offhandedly.

This got a few, unseen, raised eyebrows from the Anbu.

"Nirvana?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded "A full body counter technique. Started out as a flimsy attempt to counter Gai's monstrous punches, since Gai's hits basically force my back out and send me flying I tried to keep my place so I wrapped around his arm and used the fact I was off the ground to send a knee at his face. Didn't work, obviously, but it was the start of developing the technique."

There were a few nods, most of the Anbu had seen or experience one of Gai's attacks, so they all knew how strong he was physically.

"So what's happening to him?" Naruto nodded to the trapped former Iwa-nin.

The Hokage thought for a moment before turning to one of his Anbu and made a hand sign that he didn't recognize. A second later the Hokage was holding a black book.

'A bingo book.' Naruto realized.

He started looking for the correct page, he found it and passed it over to Naruto.

 _Name:_ Kai Hitoshi  
 _Threat level:_ B-Rank  
 _Ninja Rank:_ Chuunin  
 _Age:_ 25 years  
 _Abilities_ : Yoton (Lava Release); Volcanic ash, Lava, Quicklime.  
 _Affiliation:_ Iwagakure no sato  
 _Weapons:_ None, Ninjutsu specialist.  
 _Warning:_ All smoke based Jutsu uses Volcanic Ash, Poisonous and highly dangerous.  
 _Bouty:_ 1,000,000 (Dead or Alive)

Naruto nodded and handed the book back to the Anbu it had come from.

"What do you think Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "He's beaten and now captured. We can either kill him or take him with us and collect the bounty at the nearest bounty station."

Naruto shook his head. "Can't bring him with us, given the chance he'll attack us again, even with the chakra suppression seals that you've put on him. We can either seal him away then send an Anbu back to the village with him, collect the bounty in the village's Hunter-nin division after a tour of T & I. But I don't think that's what you want to do. Is it?"

"Oh?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to see the Jutsu all you had to do was ask old man, I've needed a chance to practice. I know where I went wrong with the technique before. It was designed to be used against people, not an Alpha Dire Wolf." He made a point of saying the Wolf's full title, just to put a touch of fear into the captured opponent.

"But I guess this is the best chance that I'll get to use it. But before I do that I want to check the scroll again, just to be sure I don't do something…unpleasant."

He was really milking this for all it was worth, he knew from going over the scroll the countless times that he had already done so in the past that the more unstable the living target was, in terms of mental strength and force of will, the easier it was to overwhelm their energies and make it his own.

Naruto quickly searched for his bag, which he had slipped off his shoulders when the Bandits and Missing-nin appeared. He quickly found it and was thankful that the locking seal that he'd placed on it had kept everything inside it. Releasing the seals he rifled through his bag, pulling out several different scrolls looking for the right one, it took a few moments but he found the storage scroll that contained all his training supplies.

A quick cloud of smoke later and they all saw a wooden chest which Naruto immediately lifted the lid of and reached inside for the scroll. A moment later the chest was gone and Naruto held the scroll in his hands and was reading through it.

Mumbling aloud as to further worry the Missing-nin.

"Ok, I think I can do this now without too much pain." He grinned evilly.

Kai started to fight against his bonds.

"Please, don't let him do this! I thought you Konoha bastards were above this shit." He begged.

The Hokage looked at the struggling man and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, When did we say that we ever were?" he asked. "Just because we don't advertise it doesn't mean we don't take threats against one of our own very seriously."

Naruto started making hand seals rapidly, they were just barely fast enough that the Hokage wasn't able to read what the seals were. Though that was probably a good thing. As Naruto finished in the Dragon seal and pulled his hands apart black and white flames started dancing across his palms, a moment later his entire hands were aflame.

One of the Anbu looked as if they were about to put the flames out but were stopped by a look from their aged leader. Naruto walked up to the trapped target.

"W-w-what are you doing? Get this kid away from me yeah!" He started to really fight against the wires now, so much so that they were starting to cut into his arms.

"Remove the suppression seals, I don't know how they'll affect the Jutsu and I don't want to take any risks." Hiruzen stated.

One of the Anbu, not holding the wires restraining the Nin complied and Naruto waited for them to tell him to go ahead.

He received a nod a moment later.

"His chakra is circulating normally."

"Thanks Usagi-san." Naruto gave his own nod.

Naruto placed his hands against the struggling man's temples.

" ** _Ten To Chi No Douka (Assimilation of Heaven and Earth)_** " He intoned.

Suddenly the black and white flames on Naruto's palms engulfed the Iwa Nin and Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream, his eyes wide as he was also engulfed in flames, the same as the former shinobi before him.

Hiruzen was stunned at what he was seeing. Naruto, the young boy that he had come to love as if he were another Family member, had just been engulfed in Fire and there was nothing he could do about it. He was worried that the jutsu had just failed and backfired on him, but Naruto had seemed so confident, and if he was actually being burnt alive there would be some form of movement, smoke, screaming, maybe, attempts to put out the flames…something?

* * *

Kai Hitoshi was not having a good day.

He was awoken in the morning by one of the girls his group had kidnapped attempting to kill him, it was something that happened every now and then, but he had actually liked this one and it was a shame that he had to restrain her then use one of his Kekkei Genkai jutsu to scare the other girls into keeping quiet and not attempting to attack him, or anyone else, again.

Following that someone had 'supposedly' been attacked by another one of the girls, but he didn't believe it for a second, and was killed, spreading blood and other fluids throughout the food storage, ruining most of the dried goods that they had recently acquired forcing them to undertake another raid so soon. They had barely recovered from the last one.

So he and a group of the more 'healthy' and rested bandits and Shinobi, started making their way to a town that they had heard recently received a merchant caravan and would more than likely have what they wanted and needed, plus a few extra slaves for the Black market wasn't something he was going to pass up.

A few hours later…His day was still shit. The town that he was going to attack, had already been attacked. There was no one there to kill or rob, all the supplies that were in the village had either been taken or had been burnt to the ground like the rest of the village. Corpses were everywhere and there was a strange symbol in blood on the ground. A circle with a triangle inside it. It was one of the more gruesome scenes that he'd come across, but not the worst.

So as they were on their way back it seemed as if his luck was getting better, so it seemed anyway. The damned Hokage of bloody Konohagakure no Sato was walking along the path that he and his men had walked just a few hours earlier, and they had a brat with them. That would mean the kid was either a prodigy, clan heir, or was important enough to someone that it warranted a guard and an escort from the Hokage himself. So with a few quick words to the others that were with him, they got ready to attack.

…

A single thought came to Kai's mind as he was restrained by Anbu and was staring into the darkened eyes of a furious Hokage.

'There is a reason they're called _Kage (Shadow)_ , they cast the darkest of shadows just by looking at you.' Was the thought.

He knew that he was going to die, but do they kill him? Do they give him the respect that he deserves as a former shinobi to die by the hands of someone like a Kage or Anbu?

No.

They allow a KID to kill him, using some weird black and white flame jutsu.

He let out a dying man's cry and knew no more.

…

…

…Huh?

Where was he?

He'd never seen a place like this before.

The warm sun yellow clouds with different colours filling the space between them. It had an odd calming feeling that allowed him to just… float. It was oddly peaceful and he didn't mind it for a second. If this was the afterlife then he was going to be ok with it.

Kai stretched out feeling a satisfying crack in his shoulders, elbows and back he placed his hands behind his head and just floated in place allowing the non-existent air current to move him around at its leisure.

"Someone's making themselves comfortable." Came a young voice.

Kai opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't see anyone but he knew that the owner of the voice was close.

"I'm behind you." The voice said.

Kai did his best to turn around, it took a minute but he was able to turn around and see who the owner of the voice was. It turned out to be that kid that he'd seen with the Hokage that had killed him.

"What are you doing here kid?" he asked "Your Technique kill you too?"

The blonde snorted "We're not dead."

"Well neither of us are dead, yet." He amended.

This made Kai raise an eyebrow "What do you mean kid? If we're not dead, yet, then where are we? And why am I not… wherever we were before?"

The blonde smiled, it seemed kind of unnerving as he did so.

"That's because we're here to resolve the technique that I used on you." He replied.

Kai raised his other eyebrow. "What technique?"

"The one that dragged your consciousness and mine into this place as to see whose body our Yin-Yang energy is absorbed by."

Now Kai was really confused. Yin-yang energy? What was that?

He'd never heard of that before. Sure he'd heard of Yin and Yang, it was that black and white circle that was separated into two parts within a circle which also had a small circle of the other within itself, the black portion had a white circle and the white portion had a black circle within its boundary.

"Basically this technique that I used allows me to merge our, that being the user, myself, and the target's, that would be you, Physical and Spiritual beings, simply put I'm merging our bodies and our chakra together.

"That's the first part of the technique, the second part is this." He gestured to the area they were currently residing in. "This place is where we're supposed to try and overpower the other person's energies and make them our own. Meaning it's like a fight between our will power, the one with more will and determination will win while the other, such as yourself, in case you haven't noticed, consciousness fades away into the afterlife."

Kai looked at himself, and gasped loudly in fright.

His legs were transparent and it was starting to spread through the rest of his body quite rapidly, already his feet were gone and he could barely see an outline of his ankles.

"What are you doing to me?" He shouted, looking at the blond in anger.

"Like I just said, I am taking your chakra and your physical abilities and making them my own. That means I am taking, both your chakra, reserves and capacity, I might get a bit of your chakra control which will help because mine is horrible, and your abilities, that being your Kekkei Genkai, I think, and keeping them for myself." He replied calmly, after all he wasn't fading away.

Kai attempted to think of something to stop himself from fading away. He couldn't feel his chakra, so that meant no Nin or Genjutsu, though he wasn't too skilled with the later, he didn't have feet or weapons so his normal Taijutsu was out. There was only one thing left to do.

He let out an angry roar and willed himself at the Blond.

Said blond raised an eyebrow and leapt over Kai.

Without a thought Kai caught himself and spun, launching himself at the boy again, only to have the process repeated once more. This repeated for several minutes before the blond jumped only high enough to get above Kai, who was unceremoniously hit in the face with a double footed stomp. The force behind the stomp sent Kai flying down.

The mild thought about how far any form of wall or the floor was made him think that he could end up flying, or was it falling?, like this until he faded away, everything he is being consumed by the blond.

The thought didn't stay with him long until he actually slammed into something.

Hard.

"Ouch." He groaned as he lifted himself up.

He didn't have a chance to look around for the blond, as soon as he was standing / floating the blond was in front of him and slammed his open palm against his sternum blasting him back several meters.

The next sound he heard was the clinking of chains.

"Wha-" He couldn't say anymore as golden chains wrapped around Kai's body, completely immobilising him.

The blond sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know why I was really surprised by this, after all as soon as you were in a new place the first thing you did was stretch out and relax instead of looking around attempting to find out where you were." He admonished.

"I mean, seriously? You go from being captured by the enemy, one of whom uses an unknown jutsu on you, to a strange place where there's golden clouds and strange colours, and yet you do nothing to find out where you are?" He shook his head.

Suddenly a door faded into view and he sighed.

"Either way everything is over and done with now. You've faded enough for your energy to be taken by my own." He said as he opened the door, on the other side was nothing but bright white light, almost as if it were a wall of pure light on the other side.

"Mmmm mmmm mm mmmm." Was the only sound Kai could make in place of words.

The blond smirked. "Don't worry about it, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

Naruto stepped through the light and saw once again the grey walled room containing his chakra star. He looked around and saw that everything was still the same barren room that it was before, but as he looked over the star he saw that there was something different about it. It took him a moment to realize that it was the green circle that was different.

There was less of it within the ring now, he could see that there was now a few centimetres less of it, unsure about how much it represented he decided that he would make a note of it and look into what that chakra was so he could find out how to refill the reserves.

But for now he would need to focus on taking Kai's energy and making it his own.

He looked over to the door he'd just come through and was waiting for Kai to step, or float as the case was, through the doorway. He wasn't waiting long as Kai came through the doorway as soon as he had looked over at it.

Something seemed off with the way that the former Iwa shinobi walked into the room, considering the fact that Naruto had chained him up just outside and now he was unrestrained, but there was something about the fact that he was unrestrained that didn't concern Naruto.

Kai walked into the room, he took a quick glance around the room and said nothing, as if being controlled he walked forward, towards Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but Kai just gave a kind smile, which was rather off putting, and extended his hand.

"Hopefully my strength, added to your own, will be of some use down the road." Kai smiled.

For some unknown reason Naruto reached out and shook his hand.

Kai gave another smile, this one slightly wider than the other one he had before and when they separated hands he walked over to the center of the star.

"Let's get this done with then." Kai said with determination.

"Sure thing." Naruto grinned.

Forming the hand seals Naruto performed the jutsu once more. This time, like the last time he had used the jutsu, his hands didn't ignite, but the circle beneath Kai's feet, the center of the chakra star did.

Dazzling flames coated Kai's form for a moment before vanishing and leaving only two floating orbs of flames, one black sphere with white flames, and the other white with black flames. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the new flaming orbs, this was different. The Alpha Dire Wolf's flames were purely one colour, being different this time Naruto wasn't too sure what to do with the flames.

But it seemed that he didn't need to do anything as the flames did their own things.

The orb with white flames and a black center floated closer to him and entered his chest, as the black Alpha Wolf's did before it. The feeling that Naruto received was different this time, there was a sense of purpose, as if there was something he had intended to do but hadn't found the time or chance to do so, unfortunately he wasn't sure what it was that he needed to do.

Naruto opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized that he'd closed them. He watched as the orb with black flames and the white center lowered into the center of the Chakra Star. For a second there was nothing then it felt as if someone had slammed their fist into his stomach.

As the orb entered the star it started powering different Chakra Element points. Naruto collapsed onto his knees and watched as best he could as the white center flowed out of his chakra pool and flowed through the two lines connected to the _Kanton (Fire release)_ and the _Doton (Earth Release)_ Star points.

It both burnt and felt as if his body was crumbling apart on either side of his body. But he forced himself to stay awake and watch the process complete itself. Just as before there was something telling him that he needed to do this and he complied as it hadn't steered him wrong before, though he had only done this once before.

It took a few minutes to complete the process as he watched both the _Doton_ and _Kanton_ circles clear up and illuminate as his _Futon_ and _Suiton_ circles had.

The Fire circle ignited, as if it were a fire pit that had just been ignited and had been filled with lighter fluid to assist the flames. It burned powerfully, as if it were a roaring wildfire that had been held back for so long and was just given the freedom to burn away everything that it came across, it was powerful enough that any traces of dust or other filth that was accumulated on top of it were instantaneously incinerated.

The earth circle rumbled, as if the very earth was shaking beneath it free from its shackles, the same shackles that had controlled it's power for centuries, as the earth was eternal and long lasting, so too was its patience. All had come to fruition, it was free, free to shake, rumble and roar about. It was free to level mountains, fill valleys, and crush civilisations. As it rumbled and shook a series of cracks and splits formed atop the circle, breaking through everything that was piled atop it and when it was done it exploded, the debris breaking apart and disintegrating in the air.

The pain he was feeling ebbed away, the new chakra element had found its place within his chakra system. He was still breathing deeply and his heart pounding within his chest.

Sadly as he thought it was over he was wrong.

A sudden burst of white hot pain broke through him. He threw his head back as if to scream to the heavens above, but nothing came out. His body wasn't able to hold him up, even though he was on his knees, falling over onto his side Naruto was just able to look down at his body from where his head lay, and what he saw was maddening.

His skin started to crack and break apart, he wasn't falling to pieces but his body seemed to be making pathways as if it were the earth making a natural pathway for a river. But what appeared in those cracks was not water.

Naruto's pain filled mind barely registered what it was seeing, but somehow it knew exactly what it was he was looking at.

Lava.

His body was starting to process and assimilate Kai's _Yoton (Lava Release)_ Kekkei Genkai.

He hadn't even dreamed that he would be able to use the Kekkei Genkai of his opponent. He couldn't see it but he could feel the two circles, both his _Kanton_ and his _Doton_ , were engraving a new pathway. He could feel it engraving the path connecting to a new circle, creating a new Chakra Star Point, it burnt and felt as if someone was carving through his body with a blunt object, a feeling that he was more intimate with than he liked to think about.

It took time and so, soo much pain. But eventually it was done and there was a new circle perfectly formed.

As the pain had dulled enough for Naruto to stand snakingly on two legs, he looked over and saw the new circle.

Instead of being like the other circles, being just the colour light illuminating itself, within the _Yoton_ circle was a small volcano with veins of magma flowing down towards the rim of the circle but it did not flow beyond it, which was something he was thankful for. He wasn't sure what would happen if there was enough to overflow from the circles, and he didn't want to think about what would cause it.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the feeling of being carried on someone's back.

A weak look told him enough, he saw the tell-tale sign of Neko's long Purple hair, he was happy that he was being carried by someone that he knew he could trust. It was more than likely that the Hokage had allowed Neko to carry him because something had happened to his body and they were all concerned with what happened to him.

Naruto moved his hands from where they had been hanging limply, just going along with Neko's movements, to slightly circling her waist, he could feel her tense up, ready to react to his movements in case it was an attack. But Naruto's hands simply wrapped around her waist weakly holding onto the loose fabric of her clothing as Naruto snuggled into her back.

Her presence was enough to calm him and the movements lull him to an unconscious and deep slumber.

* * *

Hiruzen noticed Neko tensing as Naruto moved and kept his eye trained on the blond as they leapt through the trees. Naruto had been asleep for the last eighteen hours, with wild chakra fluctuations. It had only calmed down enough that he was able to be moved and carried longer than half an hour within the last six hours. He was somewhat happy that they had been 'attacked' towards the latter end of the afternoon and were able to find an inn within a short trip travelling through the trees.

He watched the blond, allowing his senses and instinct to dictate when he needed to pay attention to where he was leaping again.

He sighed and smiled softly when he saw Naruto was finally sleeping and his chakra had settled down. Though he was worried about the boy when the flames that consumed him and Kai Hitoshi. He didn't know what to expect with that technique but it was, for the most part, amazing and extremely worrisome to watch and not know what was happening or even how he could help should something go wrong.

Especially when the Kyuubi was involved in something. If this had failed could the Kyuubi have been released? Could it have been absorbed into Naruto completely when he first used the technique, completely removing the Kyuubi from his body? Fortunately or not there was enough chakra circulating through the young boys system for the seal on his torso to be visible to Hiruzen, and he knew enough about seals to tell when there was something actively contained within one, and the Kyuubi was still contained by the seal on his body.

When the flames died down and were sucked into Naruto's palms he was happy to see that the blond was ok. He watched over the next short while as the flames that were consuming Kai's form slowly made their way through Naruto's palms, then he and the Anbu watched in sick fascination as strange bulges of flesh started to appear and make their way up his body. They were all petrified to do anything other than stare at the young man, who no older than eleven, had done something that they had never thought possible and were still having a hard time believing, let alone understanding.

They watched as the strange bubbles made their way along his body, everywhere that they appeared the young boy's body seemed to increase in mass, not enough to be considered an issue but it seemed as if whatever the technique was doing, it was repairing any damage and increasing his physical state, strengthening his muscles and body. As all eyes were locked on the boy they couldn't help but notice as his body seemed to grow slightly, it wasn't really noticeable, but for those trained to spot these things it was.

Once everything calmed down the Anbu sealed Kai's body and Neko picked Naruto up and they continued their journey, the other Anbu having not received an order proceeded as protocol dictated and sealed away any of the dead that had a bounty, took anything of value then proceeded to bury the dead bodies with a _Doton_ jutsu, then returned the road to its former self, if not better.

Without another word they started to make their way to a town that was nearby and rest for the night, it had been tense but nothing overly bad had happened with Naruto, Neko, knowing some Medical Ninjutsu, had checked on him throughout the night to ensure that he was alright.

Her only reply when Hiruzen asked what was happening was;

"His chakra network is attempting to find a place for the new chakra that he has taken into his body, from everything that I'm seeing he's healthy and just needs to rest. He only needs to rest for a while, it's similar to what one would need to do while experiencing Chakra Exhaustion, rest and plenty of it."

* * *

The next time that Naruto woke up he was greeted with scorching heat, even though it took a moment to realize that he was in the shade.

"So you're awake, Gaki." An aged feminine voice spoke.

Naruto groaned and attempted to lift himself up so he could see where he was.

All the he was able to make out was the dirt brown walls that seemed to radiate warmth and heat that were surrounding him. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but it wasn't something that he was used to. He looked around and saw that there was an old lady with black eyes and lavender hair tied up in a bun with a stick holding it in place wearing a dark coloured poncho, there was something about her that seemed odd.

But who was he to complain about odd people, after all a sadist that liked blood of a kunai and a man that yells and screams about youth both trained him.

He looked at her.

"Who are you Baa-chan?" He asked.

The old lady just looked at him for a moment before cackling with laughter.

"It's been a while since someone's called me that, not even **_Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade)_** calls me that to my face." She cackled.

Naruto just stared and waited for her to stop. But the door opened and three people walked into the room. Naruto looked at the new entrants and smiled when he saw that it was the Hokage.

"Jiji!" He cheered and attempted to get out of bed, but a hand on his chest stopped him, he looked and saw that it was the old lady.

"You're not strong enough to get out of bed yet." She told him. "Not even with your impressive recovery speed, it will take a day or two for you to be strong enough to move around."

Naruto looked at her.

"I'm feel fine, I can move around." Naruto told her.

"Naruto." The Hokage warned softly "Lady Chiyo, is Sunagakure's lead Med-Nin. Even though she is no longer a shinobi she is still the best in the village."

"But I'm fine Jiji, seriously." He insisted.

"Listen here Kid, I don't know what you did to yourself but when you arrived here your chakra network was barely holding together and it's only just starting to recover, I've never seen someone recover from so much damage as fast as you have."

Naruto grinned, but that didn't last long.

Chiyo cuffed him over the head "So do as I tell you and let your body heal itself you _Mendōna kodomo (Troublesome Child)_ "

"Tch, Bothersome Baa-chan."

Hiruzen and one of the men chuckled at the response.

Naruto looked at the other man and as if sensing the unvoiced question Hiruzen answered the poor boy.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce the Yondaime Kazekage, **_Kogane no suna no Rasa (Rasa of the Golden Sana)_** and **_Ebizo-Jiisama (Honoured grandfather Ebizo)_** "

Naruto looked at the two and gave a small nod "Hiya, **_Rojin-tachi (Old Dudes)_** "

Hiruzen deadpanned and bonked Naruto on the head with his pipe.

"Show some respect Naruto." He scolded.

"Ha ha ha, there's no need for that Hiruzen. They boy is showing us the respect that we have earnt from him is all." Ebizo told him. "We have just met him and he is showing us respect in the way that he had learnt, if what my dear sibling has informed me from what she had learnt whilst examining him, he has had a hard life."

"Countless signs of compound fractures that haven't healed properly, heavy calcification around the fingers, elbows and legs, scar tissue that has toughened several areas, scars along most Major organs. Hiruzen was has happened to this child?" Chiyo asked the Hokage who was looking more and more his age.

Naruto waved his hands in a dismissing gesture "It's not Hokage-sama's fault, I've been developing my trap making skills, I'm the best in the entire generation or so my sensei tells me, though he also does that then changes the subject when I ask him to test out my new traps… Either way, the best way to test them is to set them off myself or get a Chuunin or Genin upset enough that I can have them chase me through the traps I've set up.

"I don't get away all the time but that just makes it more training for me. Getting the Genin and Chuunin to chase me is evasion, speed and enemy luring training, avoiding my own traps when their chasing me is training so I can react to sudden surprises and quick turns, making the traps is self-explanatory, it also helps with hunting which means I have fresh game to eat and animal skins to sell to the Merchants that come to the village which means more money for me to buy trap supplies with, which leads to more traps, more training and more hunting. It's training which can save my life and I make money while doing it." He grinned widely.

Hiruzen knew what Naruto was doing, he was attempting to save face for Konoha and for himself, though if that was really how he categorized his pranks then the Hokage would have to admire the tenacity that the blond had.

"That doesn't explain all the injuries!" Chiyo exclaimed, she was really starting to get annoyed with the blond boy. "You have as many injuries as some of the War veterans that I've treated and most of them barely have half the damage that you have before they were either killed in battle or got themselves removed from the shinobi program before killing themselves."

This made Naruto, and the rest of the room, blink.

The blond had never realized just how seriously he had been wounded all the times he'd woken up in the hospital, alleyways, Hokage's office, forest, dumpster, stairwell, under bridges, caves, riverbanks, mountains…

* * *

Hiruzen was ashamed of himself more now than he thought possible five minutes ago, he wasn't just ashamed of himself, he was ashamed at his village, the very place that he called home and loved more than any other, bar the hidden grove that he and Biwako, his deceased wife, had spent most of their honeymoon in.

He knew that anything he did now would only be a drop in the bucket for the things that Naruto has suffered through, and he would be making damned sure that Naruto would be getting restitution for every single time that he'd been forced to wake up afraid and hurt because of the village.

It was time for **_Shinobi no Kami (God of shinobi)_** to stand up once again and show everyone in Konohagakure that he was not to be trifled with. Starting with that thrice damned Kami forsaken civilian council.

* * *

Rasa raised an eyebrow. This young blond had suffered through more confrontations and been injured more times than war veterans? How? Had there been a civil war in Konoha that no one had been able to find out about?

Was there something more about this child?

Why would anyone attack this child?

Did he have some kind of Kekkei Genkai that someone was attempting to get their hands on and had sent countless attackers after him, resulting in all these injuries?

Or was the child telling the truth about the training?

This was something that he would be talking to Hiruzen about, perhaps it was time he sent a few spies of his own into Konoha, just to make sure that everything was alright with the village's allies.

* * *

Ebizo looked at the child. He knew right away that the child was not being completely forthcoming. There were hints of truth and lies within everything that he had just said, but what would that mean? Did he really get all those injuries from shinobi within the village and training? What had he done that had damaged his chakra network so much that Hiruzen basically offered his dear sister his very life to heal the boy?

And what was the strange energy that she had detected from him?

They had both felt something similar in the past but neither of them knew what it was… it would require further research. Perhaps it would help if he looked back through the logs that the two had kept during their careers as shinobi.

* * *

Chiyo knew that there was something different about the child, she could feel his chakra network adapting to new foreign chakra entering its system and instead of doing the normal thing and filtering it out it was taking it in, as if it were its own chakra being reintroduced to the body.

She had never come across something like this before, she would need to run some tests to see what actually happened to him. Then there was that strange recovery ability and injuries that he'd taken, there had to be some kind of reason as to how they were all connected to the child.

If there was one thing that she didn't like it was a mystery, as a former member of Suna's Puppet Squad, a collection of the greatest Puppet users within the village, and someone that had crafted dozens of unique puppets that were used in combat situations, she was used to things working the way that they were supposed to work and knowing how everything fit together. It had developed into a form of OCD that she had to know how things worked, why this happened and what caused this to occur. Fortunately it was limited to puppetry, people and Fuinjutsu, although she was never really that proficient in that field.

* * *

True to Naruto's words he was fit and able to be discharged the next day, although he did attempt to sneak out several times until the Hokage told him that he should focus on doing some of his Fuinjutsu studies whilst he was recovering since they didn't require chakra whilst he was learning the seal arrays. Which was something that allowed the two to somewhat bond over during the time that they were able to spend together.

Most of the time it was filled with Naruto going over Calligraphy exorcises that the Hokage gave him to complete, he needed to complete the writing as fast as possible while keeping the same level of writing the whole time. That meant no errant mistakes, misspellings, wasting of ink and repeating the same phrase, word, sentence or passage over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again until he was able to do it within a certain time frame while not making any mistakes.

During this time Chiyo had become curious about what other forms of training the boy had undertaken and Naruto explained it, to a degree, he didn't want to reveal all his secrets, something Chiyo agreed with, and chuckled at when he told her so.

"For the most part my training had been about fixing the mistakes that my academy sensei had drilled into me, the teachers at the academy don't really look favourable on orphan students but it's really the only place we can go unless we're lucky enough to get adopted into a family or taken as apprentices by tradesmen throughout the village.

"So since the beginning there was a lot of book work, and there still is from time to time, but after that my training was about getting me healthy enough to counter the lack of nutrients that my body had, as I was malnourished." He told her.

Chiyo nodded "I noticed that during the scans, but it wasn't the most concerning thing since there were clear signs of you nearly recovering from it completely."

Naruto smiled softly, he was happy to hear that.

"It was something that my sensei said would hold me back for a while, so knowing that I've nearly recovered from it completely is good. After he deemed that I was at a good enough level he taught me the correct form of the Academy style, what every student learns before they develop their own style, I wasn't suitable to learn my sensei's Taijutsu style so we settled on the Academy style until I found my own style.

"One day I was making my way home after falling asleep in the training ground from working myself too hard the day before, as I made my way home someone that I'd pranked recently saw me and tried to catch me, being worn out and wanting to sleep I did the best thing for the situation, I ran." He deadpanned. "After running away and getting other people angry when I slammed into them by mistake I slammed into my next sensei who tried beating me up for making her drop her food when I bumped into her.

"When my sensei, my first one anyway, found us he scolded the two of us and made her teach me for our next lesson, which was a few days following, and we finally worked out a Taijutsu style after we were attacked by some wolves in the forests that surrounded Konoha. From there we worked in stealth and infiltration, because it was her best area and worked well with my pranks and traps."

Chiyo seemed to take all this in before replying to Naruto's statement.

"Your sensei's have trained you well, realizing that you had issues with the basics and working to improve them until you were ready to move on from there, then your other sensei helping to enhance your own natural skills and talents." She nodded.

"You are quite fortunate, Naruto-san." She said "Not many people would find sensei's that were able to realize such things, even fewer that would actively go out of their way to do the things that yours clearly have."

Naruto agreed with her.

"You're right Chiyo-Baasan, they are the best and I owe them my lives."

Chiyo gave him a smile, but Naruto wasn't finished talking.

"But I am somewhat upset now that they can't train me anymore. One of my Sensei's who helped me develop my Taijutsu and physical training was chosen to take a Genin squad so I won't be able to train with him for a while, and I'm kind of bummed about it, he's a little eccentric but he's really nice. My other sensei was sent on a long term mission so I won't be able to see him for a while as well.

"But I am somewhat thankful that my other sensei will be in the village most of the time, though she be called on missions from time to time she said that she'll still train me from time to time and there's plenty of things to train, gotta keep my Taijutsu practise up, work more on my Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and learn some new Ninjutsu as well." Naruto grinned.

Chiyo could see the loneliness in his eyes.

There were many things that a person, be they shinobi, veteran, civilian, or politician, could hide from other people, emotions being one of the hardest things that someone can hide, people can learn to prevent their emotion from showing on their faces but it was near impossible for someone to stop the emotion from showing in their eyes.

Everything that Lady Chiyo was seeing on his face said that he was happy and content with the way things were, he may have been a little disappointed, which was bound to happen, having grown used to being trained by them for so long. But in his eyes Chiyo could see the loneliness that he was really feeling, she could see that he was suppressing it, but there was only so much that someone was able to press down, bottle up and ignore. She could already see that there was going to be pain in this young man's future, if he wasn't able to accept this loneliness and find someone to lean on, other than the Hokage and Sensei's then there were going to be very few things that he will have to look forward to, and an early grave would be the better of them.

So she made a decision, if she couldn't give him someone to lean on, being from a different village, then she would give him something that could help him stay away from that early grave. Even if he never used it in battle, should he learn how to use it the training would improve his chakra control and with the impressive reserves she could feel within him, he would need all the help he can get.

* * *

Naruto and Chiyo were walking through the village streets, Naruto was worried about the stares that he would receive, should these villagers be anything like the villagers from his village. He unconsciously touched the Hitai-ate that was being worn as an arm band on his upper left arm.

It took a while for him to be comfortable around the streets, but once he realized that he wasn't being stared at with hatred, but with suspicion, curiosity and interest, he started to open up. It was mostly because he was so used to being hated within his own village that he was worried about how they would react, but the people of Suna weren't looking at him like that, so he was able to open up like he did.

"Naruto I've been wondering." Chiyo began.

"Hmm?" Naruto voiced, showing he was paying attention as he looked around.

"Why did Hiruzen bring you with him when there were other shinobi that he could have brought along with his Anbu guard." She asked.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment, he had spoken to the Hokage about what to do when this question arose, as the knowledgeable Hokage knew it would.

"Hokage-sama wanted to train someone that would be able to work as a political go-between for the villages, someone that both villages could talk to about the state of the alliance. So if there was an issue with supplies from Konoha not arriving in Suna, or the other way around, then both parties would have someone that they could ask about it.

"If Suna wasn't getting supplies they would be able to ask me, if I was the person to get the job, and I'd have to find out why. Or if there was some kind of issue with the villages and they needed to know things, pass along information that couldn't be sent by Hawk then that would be what I'd be tasked with." He replied.

Chiyo nodded it was something that would be a good idea, having a person, or several, that would be able to bring messages to and from the villages that they were assigned to. Perhaps she should suggest something similar to Rasa, so they could make use of the idea.

"So what's happening around the village? What's with all the small shops?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo raised an eyebrow.

"You can't tell?" She asked "It's a festival."

Naruto blinked owlishly. "I've never been to one before, what do you do at them?"

This made Chiyo raise an eyebrow higher. She knew that there was the annual festival in Konoha, known as the Kyuubi festival by the locals, to celebrate the day that the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though knowing about the many things that she did, she knew that there was no way that he was able to kill the Biju, there was no possible way.

Then the pieces started to fall into place. Sure there were a few things that she didn't know about the boy but from what she did know she was able to make a few, not so farfetched suspicions about him.

"There are many things to do at festivals, there are food stalls that line up along the street, games and small shows that people put on, several groups put on dances. I know this year there are several members of the Puppet division putting on a display for everyone and the Wind Singers are going to be putting on a small show for everyone, both are trying to attract new members for their units." Chiyo explained. "There are also a few members of the Shinobi forces that will be showcasing their talents, our own **_Sunagakure no Eiyū (Hero of the Hidden Sand)_** , **_Shakuton no Pakura (Pakura of the Scorch Release)_** will be fighting against a few of our Jonin, it's mostly a way to show the people coming to watch the Chuunin exams and have arrived early that Suna has more to offer."

Naruto nodded, taking in the information.

"What's **_Shakuton (Scorch Release)_**?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo replied "It's a kekkei Genkai that Pakura has shown to have, she was an orphan and there were no records of her family, so no one knows if she has a clan that she belongs to. But from what I know from meeting with her she doesn't mind the fact that she doesn't have a clan, she spends most of her days training a few young Genin of the village."

Naruto nodded, then was struck by an idea. "Maybe she belongs to a clan that was wiped out, I know that I'm the last member of my clan in Konoha so maybe her parents were the last members of theirs."

Chiyo looked at the young blond. "Your clan?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the last member of the Uzumaki Royal Family's Main Family."

As soon as Naruto spoke Chiyo was lost in memories of wars long past and missions long completed, and failed. She saw ghostly images of men and women, with crimson red hair, many wielding swords and others with sealing tags, there were even a few with various coloured chains.

It took a mere moment before she realized just whom she was talking too.

The Clan head of the Uzumaki clan, one of the greatest clans from the era of warring clans that survived through the first Shinobi world war until they were devastated by the combined forces of the three other great hidden villages. The young man before her was the heir of one of, if not THE, most powerful clan short of the Uchiha and Senju, though they were just overwhelming because of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the Uzumaki clan were all extremely powerful in their own right individually and as a collective they were unstoppable. Madara and Hashirama were powerful on their own and made their clan strong, they were the opposite of the Uzumaki clan.

"I can take a look through the scrolls that I have back home as there might be a record of a clan or group that had the same Kekkei Genkai as she does. There might even be some jutsu or techniques if some of them were welcomed into the village, or maybe if they were someone that were defeated by them, I won't know until I look through what I have." Naruto seemed to adopt a thoughtful look.

"I think I brought the clansmen scroll with me, but I'll have to look over everything that I brought just to make sure." He mumbled more than said aloud.

"Clansmen scroll?" Chiyo asked, using her hand on his shoulder as to guide him through the street.

He nodded and stepped around some running children "It's a scroll made with a special blood seal, it was used to identify whether or not someone was a part of the clan and became custom to have everyone add an amount of blood to it so they can be identified against intruders. The scrolls I looked through at home said it was used to fight against a clan that could completely copy a person's appearance so well that there would basically be no difference between them."

Chiyo nodded. Something like that would have been indispensable in such a time.

The topic of the Uzumaki clan and other such things died of slowly allowing Naruto and Chiyo to enjoy the begginings of the festival for a short while before they made their way to the Kazekage's palace, it was similar to the Hokage's office back in Konoha but it was also where the Kazekage lived with his family while he was in charge of the village.

Naruto and the Hokage would be dining with the Kazekage and his family for the night before retiring to their hotel room, the next day Hiruzen and Rasa would be in meetings allowing Naruto to wander around the village, enjoying the festival as the next day was the final exam for the Chuunin exams and Naruto would be joining the Hokage's guard to stand near and protect the village leaders in the Kage box, in case something happened.

* * *

"Hiruzen and Naruto, I would like to introduce my children." Rasa began as the duo were escorted to the dining room where they would be eating with the Kazekage's family, along with Chiyo and Ebizo.

He held out an arm towards a girl with sandy blonde hair that was tied into four pigtails, with teal coloured eyes wearing a purple kimono with fans dancing along the bottom, there was also a suna Hitai-ate around her neck, indicating that she was at least a genin, she also had a large metal fan strapped to her back.

"My Oldest, Temari. She is currently studying alongside the Wind singers, as you may be able to tell by the fan strapped to her back. She currently holds the Weasel summoning contract and is learning how to use the two, her summons and wind jutsu together."

Rasa then moved his arm towards his next child.

"This is my first born son Kankuro, he has decided that he would follow the teachings of Lady Chiyo and has joined the Puppet division. He is currently learning how to master the Chakra threads and is using them in conjunction with smaller puppets before using them with larger puppets."

Naruto looked at the Boy, he had brown hair and looked mostly like his father. Kankuro was wearing a plain black Kimono, Naruto could see that there were traces of make-up on his face, mostly around his eyes, nose and mouth, there was also a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, he had clearly rushed home from training and only been able to be ready before Naruto and Hiruzen arrived.

"Unfortunately my youngest child, Gaara, will not be joining us tonight as he is currently training outside of the village with his sensei."

Hiruzen raised a curious eyebrow "Oh? If I may be so bold as to ask, what sort of training takes him outside of the village?"

It seemed the Hokage had come to the same conclusion about the Kazekage's son as Naruto did, the blonde having noticed the slight tensing of both Temari's and Kankuro's muscles at the mention of Gaara, Chiyo and Ebizo having similar but less noticeable tensing.

"He is training his Kekkei Genkai, but as there are quite a large amount of people coming into the village and he has not reached a level where he will be able to defend himself against anyone that attempts to attack him without causing a high level of damage to the area and surround portions of the village, so I thought it best to have him trained outside the village for the week surrounding the Chuunin exams." Rasa answered.

Naruto could tell that it was a lie, there was something that they were hiding about the youngest child of the Kazekage. But Naruto knew not to mention anything so as the conversation died out Naruto engaged Temari in a conversation about the Wind sirens, stating that he hadn't heard as much about them as he had the Puppet division during his short time speaking with Chiyo.

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the open training field, surrounding him were a thirteen shadow clones, he had discovered the secret of shadow clones quite some time ago, and while he didn't necessarily like using the method to speed up his training he couldn't deny the fact that it was very useful, especially because he could spar with his clones, learning from both sides of the spar.

His clones had paired of and were running through offensive and defensive Kata against each other. Some were using Bo staff's, others were fighting without weapons and several were using Bokken.

Though he didn't like using the clone method, he wasn't able to deny that there were advantages of using them.

Naruto the original was using his Bo staff, facing off against three clones, all of which were using different weapons, one using the Bokken, the other a staff of their own and the last was using the Karambits.

Naruto was slowly twirling his staff in his hands around his upper body, keeping his form loose and ready to attack or defend against the clone's attacks.

There was on clone standing directly behind him, then there were two more on either side of him, effectively keeping in a triangle between them. He was standing there whilst using the Jutsu that he had received from Kuma, the jutsu didn't really have a name as the way the technique was developed changed from user to user, for Kuma he just released it as a pulse which gave him all the information that he needed, but Naruto had asked him about the other people that were able to use the technique others had found that they were able to change the way that they sensed people differently, several of them were able to maintain a field of vision for some time, following the initial pulse of chakra, others received information by letting out a stream of chakra instead of a pulse. Naruto was only in the beginning stage of the technique and was only able to use a pulse, which he was using to keep watch over all three clones at the same time, while using the technique to mostly watch the clone behind him, as he couldn't see him.

Naruto lifted his hand and allowed the staff to spin in his grip, using a small amount of chakra to keep it connected to his palm so it didn't fly off. He sent out another pulse and focussed on the information that it was giving him about the clone behind him, the clone was still in the same place as the pulse touched it, but as the pulse was just dying out he felt the clone press into the sand and move forward slightly before the pulse finished.

He gripped the staff, stopping the spin, and slammed the staff slightly behind his leg, then spun around, bringing his front most leg around into a standing spin kick the sudden movement catching the speeding clone off guard, but the clone was able to react quick enough to throw it's leg forward and slide under the kick, hitting the staff to offset the original's balance.

Naruto used the momentum that he had built to completely spin around, moving his hand with the staff, catching it in his arm pit and gripping the staff as best he could and stepping forward to slam the staff into the clone's exposed back.

Having been so focussed on the single clone Naruto didn't notice when the clone holding the Bokken had rushed forward, the bokken slamming into the staff and sending it impacting into the ground. The original Naruto, not being prepared for the sudden counter was forced to follow through with the movement, but as he noticed the Karambit wielding clone, the one that had launched the first attack was approaching he kicked back with his leg, sending him into a sudden and completely improvised attack.

" ** _Reverse Drastic Wolf._** " He growled.

The sudden improvisation caught the Bokken clone off guard, and because of which, it was unable to bring up the bokken to defend itself. A split second decision the Bokken clone let go of the wooden weapon and attempted to bring his hands into a cross guard, but it was too late. For its trouble it received a heel to the head, the force sending him crashing into the ground, dispelling the clone and the weapon.

He let out another pulse and rolled to the side, avoiding a double slash from the Karambit wielding clone.

"Tch, thought I had you that time boss." Karambit grinned.

Coming out of his roll and quickly finding his feet Naruto adopted a stance similar to the Hyuga style Gentle fist stance.

"You were close, but I was able to use a quick pulse of Kuma's jutsu to detect you." He answered.

"We really need a name for that jutsu, we can't keep calling it Kuma's jutsu. Otherwise it'll seem as if we haven't improved upon it like all the others have, I'm sure they all gave it names." Karambit replied.

"We'll name it when we master the basic level and start making it our own technique. Just as Kuma said the others did and we shall do the same." The Bo staff clone said.

Karambit clone just clicked its tongue and launched a series of rapid strikes at the original Naruto. Attempting to put his new technique into a real situation realized that using it against a weapon like the Karambits wasn't such a good idea, since the clone was able to quickly slash at his arm, causing him to use his other hand to deflect the technique and leaving himself open for the clone to use another of his techniques against him. Specifically the **_Shadow Wolf's Strike_** , a technique that was an advancement of another technique he had been working on, both were still works in progress but it was better for him to test them in situations where he was both the target and the user, hence the clone training technique.

The Karambit clone got closer to Naruto, completely slipping into his guard and preventing him from bringing up any formidable defence. It was the techniques purpose but that didn't mean that he liked it, when used against himself that is.

Naruto took the strong elbow blows, Karambit slashes, and Knee strikes. All the while he was waiting for an opportunity to counter. The opportunity came several moments later when the Karambit clone slashed with the Karambit using an ice pick grip, Naruto leaned back and unleashed a powerful, chakra enhanced elbow into the clone's unprotected rip cage. Naruto could feel the clone's ribs being displaced around his elbow.

It was surreal to feel himself causing such damage to himself, albeit a clone of himself. He gave a small nod when the clone popped in a cloud of smoke.

"That took a while to accomplish." The staff wielding clone stated "You left your guard down and were caught unaware of your opponent taking advantage of your lack in judgement. Something we tend to be able to do quite often."

Naruto rolled his eyes and let out another pulse, checking on the clones that were training around him whilst he fought with the three. The other clones were smoothly running through their Kata and training with the others, stopping before they physically hit the clones, just enough to make it clear that they would have been hit. Two of the clones had popped whilst he was fighting and their partners had paired off and were sparing against each other.

"The other clones are using the idea that Hiruzen came up with, they're lasting longer than the other clones have in the past, and hopefully the payout will be better for us in the long run." The Staff wielding clone said as it moved towards Harry.

"You know I'll always wonder why you act differently compared to the other clones, ever since we started to learn Bojutsu from Jiji you've always appeared, the same attitude, the same speaking style, the same everything. It's strange." Naruto commented.

The clone took on a contemplative look.

"Maybe it's because I'm the part of you that follows his teachings closely, or maybe I'm just the one you need when your training with the staff?" He offered.

Naruto shrugged at the clones' suggestion, he stood with his feet planted and the bottom of the Bo Staff planted between his feet, he watched as the clone came to administer a strike, Naruto pivoted his foot so he wasn't blocking the base of the staff, he quickly pulled his foot back slightly, then kicked the bottom of the staff up, catching it in his hand and continuing momentum to stop the clones' rush.

The clone, seeing this coming stopped short but brought the staff over his head to slam down on Naruto.

Naruto slid his right foot back and brought the staff above his head, held in two hands, effectively using a high block, switching to a low block to defend against a kick, successfully defending against the kick Naruto moved into the next Kata.

Sliding the staff through his hand, effectively holding it like he would a long sword on his right hand side, left hand closest the end of the staff and the right hand further down the staff, he swept the staff around blocking a similar strike from the clone.

"Good, but you're still slow with the transition." The clone reprimanded.

Naruto gave a stiff nod.

Using his grip Naruto circled the staff clockwise, taking the clones' weapon with the circle, he did so twice whilst stepping forward, pressing his weigh against the clone, attempting to force him back. After completing the second circle, having the staff closest to the ground, he pulled the staff back and rose on one foot, suddenly thrusting down aiming for the clone's leg.

The clone blocked the strike with a sweeping motion, holding the staff loosely in his hand and under his arm.

Naruto slid the staff in his grip once more, this time on his left, pivoting his whole body and snapped the staff into the clone's leg, knowing the Kata and the somewhat slow speeds the clone had the staff moving to defend against the strike. Naruto, deciding to mix up the Kata, mostly because he was getting annoyed, pulled the staff back, pivoted his hips and snapped a strike to the clone's head.

The clone threw up a hasty block, which saved him from receiving the strike but not from the force, popped the staff and clone together.

Still holding the position he was Naruto sent out another pulse, he found that there was another clone coming behind him, he snapped the staff underneath his arm, catching it in his armpit and hitting the clone in the groin, sending him crashing back into other clone. Swinging his staff around to block a Bokken strike, continued the motion and hit the clone on the back, popping him.

This was followed by a short several minute brawl between Naruto and the remaining clones.

Coming out of the vicious bout of clone based murder, Naruto dusted himself off and sealed away the Bo Staff. He then moved onto the next portion of his training, he walked over to a shaded area of the training ground, sitting in the lotus position and closing his eyes Naruto sent out a pulse of chakra, attempting to maintain its distance and information. So far his distance was ten meters distance in a circle around him continually feeding him information, reaching ten meters above him, but only two below him.

Naruto sat there slowly reducing the amount of chakra that he was using, he had noticed a drop of chakra over the time that he'd been using the technique since he'd achieved this range, but it had taken a month to reach the distance, and two weeks of continuous work to achieve the level of information that he currently had.

He had to admit, clone training had its benefits, even if it made him feel cheap.

His training was thrown off when he felt someone enter his Jutsu's range.

"I heard you've taken an interest in me, care to explain?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-Sama." Hiruzen said politically.

"It was a pleasure to have you here Hokage-Sama, I do hope the next time you are here you do not leave with one of my best Jonin and well-known figures of my village." He replied humorously, giving a slight nod to the Jonin in question.

"It was never my intention to do such a thing, as such the entire process was as much a shock to myself as it was to you." Hiruzen replied "Though I will not deny that I am upset with having someone that can serve as a Political Attaché for our alliance."

Rasa nodded "Indeed, a well-known member of my village, who is a part of one of the three founding clans of Konoha, the fact that I was present for the entire revelation and signed off on such a thing still surprises me."

"Almost as much as I was to know that you were also a part of the same clan, albeit a diluted amount, but the clan was never one to judge about that, were they?" Hiruzen countered.

Rasa sighed and shook his head.

"I am loosely aware of how things were in the clan, things I only heard from my mother, even then things weren't completely clear, she left her homeland when the first signs of war appeared and never returned. I am just thankful that she was able to survive as long as she did."

Chiyo and Ebizo had finished their final farewells to Naruto and the newest member of the Hokage's escort squad. Together they walked over to the two Kage's and offered a small bow of respect. Without another word, for all had been conveyed, they turned and walked through the desert and towards their next destination.

* * *

"I hear you've taken an interest in me, care to explain why?"

Naruto looked up to see the face of the person he'd been looking forward to meeting and speaking to over the last few days that he'd been in Suna.

He nodded.

"I don't think that I've been 'taking an interest' as you've put it. But I have been asking a few people about you, if that's what you mean." He supplied "I've been asking around because I was curious about what kind of person you are, what you liked, how you've fought, things like that."

"And why would a _little boy_ like you, be asking questions about me all around the village?"

"Because, when you finish your open fights against the other shinobi and fight against open challengers I will be right there to challenge you myself." He grinned "And we all know that it's foolish not to gather information about the person that you're going to fight against, plus your Kekkei Genkai interests me."

"Oh?" the person raised their eyebrow.

"I sincerely doubt that you are the only person in your family that has ever had the _**Shakuton**_ Kekkei Genkai, and I believe that I was right. But I won't know for sure until I do one of several things."

"And they are?" the person asked sitting down close to Naruto, but still far enough away to defend or attack if needed.

"One; return to the village and look at the clan history scrolls that my mother left me. Two: return to my clan's homeland and find everything that I can. Or, finally, three: Get you to activate the Clansmen scroll that I brought with me and see if your related to the Uzumaki clan in some way." He replied honestly.

"You're a strange kid, you know that?"

He nodded.

"What is a clansman scroll anyway?" Pakura asked.

"It's a scroll that was used by my Clansmen back before the hidden villages were created to check and see if the people that they were welcoming into their village were actually clan members, or if they were fakes. The scroll uses a sample of your blood to test it against other samples that were already ingrained into the scroll, and if you are actually a member of the clan then I can have the scroll add your blood to its collection, so any children that you have will also be recognized as members of the clan."

She looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow, again.

"I know what you're thinking, it's the same thing I, and everyone else that I've told about the scroll about. You don't think that it's possible, that I'm making it up just to fool you into believing that I'm telling the truth." He said.

To which she nodded, there was no other way that she could be thinking anything else.

Pakura was an orphan, and still is if people wanted to get technical about things, her mother and father had apparently died shortly after she was born and she was put into an orphanage when she was young. Young enough to know nothing before the orphanage as a child, Pakura did what she could to survive, she joined the small group of orphans of the orphanage and ran through the village pick-pocketing from different villagers and merchants.

She and many of the orphans were caught by shopkeepers, merchants and shinobi alike, some of the orphans were unlucky and were killed because of what they had attempted to steal, or just because the person who caught them wasn't going to let them live for having attempted to steal from them. It was one incident like this that Pakura found her place in the Shinobi world.

Pakura, at the age of seven, was a highly accomplished thief, in her personal opinion. She was caught now and then, but the few people that she was caught by weren't the worst people to catch her, those people she avoided as best she could, there was nothing that these people would like more than to catch her and keep her for themselves.

She was making her way back to the Orphanage after having stolen a bundle of apples and various dried meats for the other children she was living with, that was the main goal of the orphan thieves, stealing money to buy food, stealing food to share with the younger children. Survival at its base. As Pakura made her way through the streets she saw Rahim, a merchant, and not one of the good ones.

Rahim was well known to the orphans, and not for being the kind man that he allowed the public to think of him as. The orphans knew who he really was, as did many shinobi but they weren't able to touch him as he was too connected to important people, but he was still under the thumb of the law, there was no way to get around that.

She saw him and four of his men walking through the street, she got as close as she dared without being spotted to listen in on what they were saying, there was no reason for them to be in this part of the village. This was the slums, so to speak, there were no shops, or place of trade, nowhere for them to make money, or spend it, all the brothels, whorehouses and other such places were closer to the village wall, several blocks away. Rahim and his men never came here.

"…I still say that we've gotten enough of those brats." One of the men told Rahim.

He chuckled, it was a dark and malevolent "There is no such thing as enough, plus I can't wait to get my hands on that brat who torched my last caravan."

Pakura now realized where they were planning to go.

They were heading to the orphanage.

This was bad.

So very, very, _VERY_ Bad!

Rahim was a slaver, he kidnapped and sold children into slavery, something that he had paid the officials to look the other way on so he could get rich, and them as long as he paid them to look the other way, and there were no shortage of children and young-looking girls in the Suna slums.

Pakura turned and tore down the alleys through the slums to reach the orphanage, she took the fastest route she could and was able to get there before Rahim did.

"Matron! Matron! We need to run!" She called out as she approached the building.

Several people heard her calling out.

"Rahim and his men are coming! We need to hide the kids!" She shouted.

When she saw the realization on the Matron's face she was glad that she believed her enough to know that she wasn't kidding about such a thing.

"Pakura where are they? How far?"

Pakura took a second to catch her breath.

"I saw them a few minutes ago, as soon as I did I took off running." She breathed "They were near Shinji's so they'll be here soon."

The matron nodded and ushered Pakura inside, together with some of the older kids they took the children and hid them in the bunker that they used for storage. It was a cool dark room which was used to store the things that couldn't be stored above in the kitchen.

Pakura and the other children were able to hide away before Shinji and his men arrived. She was standing closest to the entrance, since she was the oldest and best chance to fight anyone off should they find the entrance.

The next thing she knew the door was yanked open and a bright light blinded her and something hit her head.

The next thing she knew she was staring at the burnt remains of the orphanage, she was one of a handful of survivors, Rahim and his men were not amongst them. She was taken to the hospital and enlisted in the shinobi academy within the week.

Blinking repeatedly and shaking her head to clear the dark memories Pakura looked at the blond, it seemed as if he knew what she had been thinking of and had let her get lost in her memories. She noted that the shadows had grown slightly longer since they had been sitting there.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." She mumbled, annoyed with herself for not being on guard enough.

When Naruto didn't respond she touched his shoulder, moving him lightly enough to get his attention but not seem threatening. But he didn't say anything, in fact, Naruto shrugged off the offending limb, so that it was now behind his shoulder. He then used the physical connection between the two to guide himself into her side, snuggling himself into the crook of her arm and buried himself against her, his arm snaking around her waist as if to keep her there with him.

Pakura froze, she didn't know what to do with the boy.

She knew that he was a shinobi of the leaf, and as such knew that he would die at any moment, but she couldn't kill him, he was a part of the Hokage's delegation so killing him was off the table. She couldn't deny that she was never curious about who her family were and if there were other people that had, or once had, the same Kekkei Genkai as she. It was something that she naturally kept an eye out for during her travels throughout the nations.

Sadly, Suna had no records of anyone that held the _**Shakuton**_ before, and she'd never come across anyone that had the same abilities as she did. So, if the blond kid actually had some way of knowing where she was from, or who her parents were, or even a single scrap of information about it that she'd never come across before than she would take the chance. But she wouldn't make it easy on him.

After all he did say that he wanted to fight against her in the exhibition fights that were being held within the next few days, so he would have to show her that he was worth her time.

Naruto made a small whine and Pakura wrapped her arm around the boy holding him close, he gripped her shirt and buried his head deeper into her side.

She sighed, if anyone saw her now there'd be nothing she could do to get her credibility back, everyone would think that she's soft, and being in the dessert being soft was something that she couldn't afford to be seen as. She _was_ _ **Shakuton no Pakura**_ dubbed _**Sunagakure no Eiyū (Hero of the Hidden Sand)**_ , and he was making her look soft.

Though he was cute, for a kid anyway.

* * *

It was the day before the Chunin exams, all the nobles and important figures throughout the elemental nations had been arriving throughout the last few days, and the final few were slowly arriving during the day or early the next morning. The hopefuls were undergoing final preparations and had all checked in with the officials, reporting that they were all within Suna's walls and were waiting for the next portion of their exams to begin.

But today was a special day, somewhat.

Today the festival was in gull hype, getting everyone exited for the final exam the next day, where they would see the Chunin hopefuls fighting against each other in one on one. But today there were several different things for people to see and do, the main showing that had everyone excited.

Today Jonin and Chunin were going to fight in the arena, allowing people to place wagers and make some money (or as was more common lose money) before the main fights started the next day. The main attraction for the day was Pakura, being known as the hero of the village people were weary of how strong she was and others wanted to prove that they were stronger than she was, thus appearing as if they were stronger than the entire village itself, while at the same time making it look as if their village trained better shinobi than Suna did.

The Hokage was present for many of the fights throughout the day, watching the Wind Sirens and the Puppet Divisions best and brightest fighting against different challengers throughout the day, and there were some amazing fights, even Temari and Kankuro were fighting that day, though they were fighting as the children of the Kazekage and as the supposed next generation leaders for their respective groups.

Towards One pm Pakura arrived and fought in her first match of the day, she was facing a shinobi from Kumo who wanted to prove that they were stronger, having been trained under the pupil of the current Raikage.

The match was interesting to say the least.

Seijirou, the Kumo Shinobi, was a skilled Kenjutsu practitioner, while utilizing various Raiton Jutsu that were both powerful and utilized strongly.

Seijirou opened the 'spar' with a flashy Raiton jutsu, attempting to draw her attention so they could get close.

* * *

Seijirou and Pakura stood on opposing sides of the field, waiting for the proctor to announce the start of the match.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, for this round, the first of several that we have scheduled for this afternoon, we have our very own_ _ **Shakuton no Pakura**_ _facing off against Seijirou of Kumogakure no Sato."_

Pakura looked over her opponent.

He wore the standard Kumo-nin white vest, Dark coloured bodysuit, white cross shaped bandages on his legs, and red bandages around his ankles. There was also a Katana strapped to his left shoulder, so it was safe to believe that he knew how to use it, thus meaning Taijutsu was going to be difficult, since she didn't use a weapon other than her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, though she did have a few low level Genjutsu but they weren't going to be much help.

* * *

Seijirou had started planning out his attacks, He knew that the _Shakuton_ was a powerful Kekkei Genkai, and while he didn't have one of his own, he had fought against several of the more powerful Kekkei Genkai users within the village, so he knew that this battle would require different tactics than most others.

He was thankful that the Raikage had ordered his spies to find all information that they could on the most notable shinobi from the four other villages and that he had been given a copy of the report made on Pakura and her Kekkei Genkai.

' _Shakuton_ , A combination of _Katon_ and _Fūton_ chakra, a low level jutsu from this kekkei genkai is as strong as a combined _Katon_ and _Fūton_ Jutsu, meaning it's twice as strong as a normal jutsu of the same level.' Seijirou recounted in his mind 'A strong water Jutsu will buy me a few moments but the combined heat and power behind her jutsu will make the water evaporate faster than it normally would. This will be difficult.'

His eyes flicked around the arena that they were standing in. There was nothing special about the arena, the floor was made from sandstone which, while strong, would allow for a handful of _Doton_ Jutsu, that would allow for a handful of defensive tactics but wouldn't stand up to a heavy assault from her intense _Shakuton_ Jutsu.

"Are you going to stand there all day Seijirou, or are you actually going to do something?" Pakura mocked, clearly, he hadn't heard the start of the match being declared as she clearly had, and she also had three fireballs floating behind her in a lazy orbit.

Seijirou clicked his tongue and started weaving hand seals.

Monkey → Ox → Boar → Tiger

" _Raiso Gekishin (Lightning Rat Violent Quake)_ "

A small barrage of disk shaped charges of lightning shot from the cloud shinobi.

Pakura shot forward the three fireballs that she had made.

" _Shakuton: Kajōsatsu (Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder)_ "

The resulting collision between the two Jutsu was powerful enough to kick up a cloud of sand and dust. Pakura didn't wait and launched herself into the cloud of dust and sand, emerging from the other side of the cloud ready to strike back, Seijirou used the smokescreen to withdraw a kunai and a handful of shuriken, letting them fly just as Pakura emerged from the cloud.

Skilfully deflecting the shuriken away from herself with a kunai she shot forth a single orb of flame, no bigger than her fist.

Seijirou twisted his body to the side, avoiding the small orb of fire, and was barely able to position his kunai as to block a swipe from his female opponent. They exchanged slashes and swipes with their kunai for several minutes before Pakura broke through Seijirou's defence with a well-placed kick to his mid-section, having used enough force, thanks to using her chakra to reinforce her muscles, to send him sliding back several meters.

Acting on instinct he threw his kunai and used his free hand to draw his sword.

Pakura easily avoided the hastily thrown weapon without much effort but was somewhat hard pressed to avoid the sudden swipe of a blade a moment later, especially when she noticed that the weapon was coated with _Raiton_ chakra.

* * *

Naruto watched the battle happening below.

The swordsmanship he was watching from the cloud shinobi was interesting to say the least. Naruto watched the skill and talent that the two shinobi were showing, Seijirou was using powerful and quick strikes to cut back Pakura's attacks and feints.

Neither used many Jutsu after Seijirou drew his sword. Pakura was hounded by her opponent, which was keeping her on the defensive, only allowing for parries and counters to his attacks, at times needing to use both hands which both held Kunai. Seijirou, from using two hands on his weapon, was unable to use jutsu either and required both hands to keep atop of Pakura's rapid counters and strikes.

They were evenly matched for quite a while, but finally something had to give.

Unfortunately, the one that gave in first was Seijirou.

Pakura had been able to give herself a few meters of room to work with and used it to the best of her ability.

Leaping back Pakura accurately flung both her Kunai, both aimed for different places, but either one hit would give her a direct advantage over her opponent.

The first Kunai was blocked by a swing of Seijirou's blade, but the other was able to avoid being hit by the blade and slashed his shoulder, narrowly avoiding the actual joint where she was aiming for. The slight wound was enough to cause Seijirou to pause, he quickly leapt back, giving Pakura more room to fight, and he looked at the injury and gave a slight nod, happy that the wound was superficial at best, he looked up just in time to see that there were another three fireballs flying towards him.

His quick reflexes allowed him to avoid the first fireball, he used his sword to cut through the other two, relying heavily on the chakra flowing through the sword to help him survive. He was fortunate that it worked.

The next thing that Seijirou saw was Pakura, a good distance away from him with four large fireballs ready to strike him down, but that wasn't what they did. Seijirou watched as the flaming orbs started flowing around the Suna shinobi as she raised her arms above her head. He gulped he knew exactly what was coming next, he had seen it used against some bandits that had thought themselves lucky and barely escaped with his life in the past, though that was perhaps because he wasn't the target.

"I Surrender!" He called out, dropping his sword.

"Shousa, _**Shakuton no Pakura**_!" the announcer called out.

There was a moment of silence, Pakura smiled and dropped her arms, letting the Jutsu she was preparing to use weaken as she stopped channeling chakra through her system.

A massive cheer echoed throughout the stadium and throughout the nearby streets, it seemed as if the entire village would hear that Pakura had defeated Seijirou in the arena, though the match only lasted close to ten minutes everyone was amazed at the duration of the match alone, as well as the fighting itself.

Most shinobi battles lasted somewhere between five to ten minutes, though often leaned towards the five-minute mark themselves, since most shinobi weren't going to stand in front of the person that they were fighting against and they tended to use the environment around them to assist them in battle. It was unfortunate that the battlefield that they were fighting in was actually barren and didn't allow for the natural cover that they would normally have throughout the nation.

From the first moment that the battle had started Pakura had the immediate advantage, having been born in Suna and trained within its territories. She was used to the wide-open areas where there was little to no cover to be used and they had to rely on her own abilities to hide within the desert that they tended to travel through. Seijirou was used to fighting within the mountainous regions of Kumogakure no Sato, where there were naturally occurring obstacles that he would normally be able to use to his advantage in battle, the natural rivers and waterways that sprung up throughout the region would have allowed him to use some of the few _Suiton_ jutsu that he knew, but being in the desert region of Suna water was a commodity that wasn't openly available to people like him, whereas the residents of the nation were used to the harsh limits on what they had and were naturally a more hardy and resilient people.

* * *

The rest of the fights that Naruto watched weren't as exciting as the first fight of the day was, Pakura vs Seijirou, but never the less he was more than happy to get into the festivities and was finding himself cheering and shouting with the crowd, more than once he had to restrain himself from attacking another person within the stands because of who he had chosen to support.

Though it did help that with his headband on he was recognized as a shinobi, and thus an adult within the eyes of the shinobi village, and was able to place bets on the people that he watched fight.

Pakura fought several more times throughout the day and she had only lost one fight so far, and that was to a member of Suna's Wind Sirens. They had used a powerful blast of wind to whip up the sand to obscure Pakura's vision, then in a shocking display they dropped their fan and rushed Pakura with Kunai in hand.

Finding herself without an option Pakura surrendered lest the shinobi slice her throat. It was known to happen within the arena, even on days like this, and was actually something people could openly bet on about the matches, it was more often than not frowned upon, when betting on a member of your own village dying in such a place, but the bet would be accepted anyway.

Naruto watched several other matches occur before Pakura entered the ring once more, this time she was not met with an opponent coming in through the same entrance. It seemed as if there was no reason for her to be in the arena at all.

He looked at the lists of fights that were scheduled for the day, and it seemed as if his suspicion was correct.

Pakura wasn't supposed to be fighting, there was not another fight for an hour, and she wasn't listed for any fights at all for the rest of the day. So, what was she doing there?

He watched her, like the rest of the crowed, observing what she was doing.

Pakura's eyes scanned the crowd. She saw all the different people that were in the stands, many faces she somewhat recognized from missions, the village or from the persons of interest record that the village had. But she didn't see him, she knew that there was a slight difference in the abilities that the two had but the fact that she had been fighting all day, though she had used her jutsu sparingly and naturally had an impressive chakra recovery rate she knew that she would be able to give the fight her full attention and see just how much the kid was worth.

Getting annoyed that she couldn't spot him she decided to call him out.

"Uzumaki!" She roared, everyone in the stands went quiet.

"Uzumaki, Get your ass out here!" She called out "I'm calling you out. It's time for you to show me your worth."

Unseen by Pakura Naruto smirked a dark smirk, promising nothing short of a heavy beat down.

The crowed had started whispering amongst themselves, Pakura couldn't hear what was being said but she didn't care, she wanted to fight the brat and she would fight him within the arena or within the village itself.

Naruto walked towards the railing, several rows in front of where he was currently seated.

"You want me Pakura! You calling me out!" Naruto bellowed.

His action causing many to jump around him, mostly from the sudden loudness of his voice, and the fact that he was a child, in their eyes, and was answering a challenge from an adult Kunoichi, one that they had seen loose only a single fight all day and to an impressive degree.

"That's right Uzumaki, you were challenged and I'm not letting you wheedle out of It." she called back.

Naruto grinned "Perfect, then you know what will happen when you lose, _**Shakuton no Pakura**_!"

She gave him a clear nod.

"And you know that I will be doing everything in my power to kill you today, no holds barred." She retorted. "You've wasted enough of my time lately and I'm not letting you get away with it for nothing. I've been holding back a considerable amount just so I would be able to put you in your place today, Uzumaki."

Everyone near Naruto watched as he flexed his knuckles, some winced as they heard them crack and pop.

"Then today I will show everyone why the Uzumaki clan was feared so much that it drew the combined force of three of the five great nations to even breach our village's defences." Naruto Shouted as he shot forward and freefell towards the arena floor.

He landed in a crouch, with his fist against the floor.

"Are you still willing to risk your own life _**Sunagakure no Eiyū (Hero of the Hidden Sand)**_?" He flashed her a toothy grin.

Pakura rolled her shoulders, clearly ready and willing for a fight.

"Kid, you're gonna regret that." Pakura grinned.

* * *

Naruto stood across from Pakura in the middle of the field.

The tension in the air was palpable.

Pakura was clenching her fists, tensing her muscles to stay at the ready.

Naruto was standing calm and at the ready, he was holding two kunai in his hands. One he was holding in a hammer grip and the other he was lazily spinning on his middle finger, silently taunting the trained shinobi.

"You know, I don't really like using Kunai." He spoke uncaringly. "I mean, it's useful in battle and everything. I mean, we can throw them, use them as knives, use them to secure our footholds and many other things. But they're bulky and a pain to carry around."

He stopped spinning the kunai and held it out to Pakura.

"You know what I mean?"

Pakura raised an eyebrow.

"There's something wrong with you." Pakura deadpanned.

Naruto adopted a hurt look.

"You're mean Pakura-chan."

She just shrugged.

"Doesn't mean that I'm not going to put you down." Pakura replied.

Naruto tensed for a moment, he suddenly flicked both Kunai towards Pakura and started weaving hand-seals.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu]** "

Naruto unleashed a large orb, the flames roared as they flew through the air towards Pakura.

Pakura raised an eyebrow when she saw the flaming orb, she had thought Naruto was a genin, maybe a recent Chunin, having the power to produce such a powerful jutsu, she pumped chakra into her legs and leaped over the large fireball.

When she reached the apex of her jump she was greeted to three clones of the blond in question. She blocked two strikes and kicked out at the third blond in the middle, receiving a satisfactory cloud of chakra smoke when it was hit. She wrenched her arms forward and slammed the other two clones down to the ground, tucking in her shoulder to turn her fall into a roll, finishing on a knee.

Pakura burst forward, her arms already weaving the signs for one of her signature Jutsu.

Four balls of fire appeared and trailed behind Pakura.

"You want to turn this into a fire fight?" she goaded "Then that's what you will get."

She rushed Naruto and unleashed the fireballs at him.

Naruto leaped high into the air, avoiding the fireballs that she launched at him. He bit back a groan as his ankle was glanced by one of the orbs. Pushing through the pain of the burn, as he could already feel it dulling as his body's natural healing factor kicked in, the burn would need to be treated but the pain wouldn't distract him.

His hands moved to make a familiar seal.

Two clones popped into existence.

Naruto, clones and original, locked arms together.

The original pulled the clones back before strongly throwing both clones forward, launching the both of them at Pakura.

It was thanks to her time fighting against Iwa that allowed Pakura to place herself on guard high enough that sudden and surprise tactics were somewhat easier to process and fight against. But that hadn't prepared her for the sudden surprising tactic that Naruto had sprung up on her, and if she was honest with herself she was impressed.

But she was not a Jonin for nothing.

Pakura easily avoided the clones that were launched at her, mildly realizing that his tactic had been two pronged, as Naruto landed several meters away from the impact-site of her fireballs.

"Pretty smart, using the momentum from throwing the clones to send you backwards so you'd be able to avoid the attack." She voiced. "But is Ninjutsu the only thing that you're able to do?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Let's see…" he offered as he lowered himself into his basic wolf stance.

Pakura blurred forward, getting close to Naruto, appearing as she swung to hit Naruto in the face. Naruto's left hand came up and redirected the punch so that it missed his face be inches. Pakura recovered quickly turning the sudden overextension into a high-knee to his chest but Naruto's right hand blocked the attack with a strong push that sent the knee away from him. This continued as Pakura extended her deflected leg and stomped on the ground, using the original arm that was deflected around in an attempt to grab him around the neck but Naruto brought his free arm up and slammed his chakra infused palm into her sternum which resulted in her being thrown back.

"Shit." Pakura groaned as she rose back to her feet, a hand pressed against her chest where Naruto had attacked her.

"So, your style revolves around countering and deflecting an opponent's attacks to deliver powerful strikes in the holes you make in their defences."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Looks like you've understood a good amount of the original design of the style, but as all _good_ shinobi know, it's never just what's on the surface."

Without waiting for an answer Naruto took the offensive.

"I hope you enjoy the **Grey Wolf's Dance**." He sneered as he vanished and appeared close to Pakura, smirking as she had raised an eyebrow at him doing the same thing that she had done.

When Naruto appeared, he was close to the ground, both arms were behind him and a feral look in his eye. There was a glint of metal as her only warning, allowing Pakura to flinch back slightly, receiving a small cut along her cheek, where her eye had been a mere moment before. Naruto unleashed a stream of slashes with his Karambit's, knees, elbows and kicks.

Pakura was hard pressed to defend herself against the onslaught of attacks from the blond.

His attacks were fast and accurate.

His training and natural instinct, thanks to the Alpha, allowed him to strike fast, aiming for the places that were just outside of her guard. Where she guarded her torso, Naruto avoided and instead targeted her shoulder or side.

Eventually he worked his way through her guard.

An errant strike with the Karambit caught Pakura across the edge of her hip causing Pakura to jerk suddenly to the side, minor laps in her judgement that allowed Naruto the opening to bring his foot up and stomp against Pakura's arms.

He used the force from the kick to give himself some space away from Pakura.

Pakura was breathing deeply.

"Well you're actually a competent shinobi." Pakura admitted as she was breathing heavily.

Naruto knew that had he been against anyone that wasn't a Jonin, or an experienced Chunin, his technique would have given him a good chance of completely shattering any and all defence that they'd put up. But he wouldn't be able to rely on the techniques as he had them currently, he needed to show some versatility.

Naruto said nothing but adjusted the way that he was standing.

Now facing Pakura with his left side facing her, his left foot was resting on the ball of the foot instead of being planted firmly on the ground like his right foot, right hand extended past his back, ready to draw a kunai from his pouch, with his left mirroring the position on the other side of his body, his chin was tucked slightly behind his chin. Naruto's entire focus was on her and only her.

"Let me show you." He calmly replied.

Pakura looked at her opponent in a new light, it was as if he was a different person.

There was an intensity in his gaze that was not there moments before and it gave her a chill. A familiar chill that she had come to rely on in combat situations, it was the same sensation that she got when a mission had just gotten more complicated and she would need to do everything that she could to make it through. Because of the chill and battle experience that Pakura had honed over the years she decided that it was, perhaps, in her best interest to now take the blond seriously, if for a few moments.

Pakura placed herself in her own Taijutsu stance, a low stance with her hands in front of her in such a way as to defend herself against a rushing opponent, which would allow her to push the person away so she could use her kekkei Genkai to defeat them.

Neither moved for several moments as the tension between them grew.

Neither combatant could hear anything other than their own heart beating in their chest.

Naruto's eyes weren't trained on Pakura's, but they were examining her stance as he had been taught to do, but never really did outside of training. It was somewhat clear to him to see that Pakura was more of a defensive fighter, her hands were placed in a position that would allow her to grip her opponent and manoeuvre them into a more beneficial position.

The tension just kept growing, eventually something gave in.

Naruto shot forward, stopping short of Pakura's defence.

He planted his right foot into the ground and spun his body around. The movement was so fast that Pakura's eyes were hard pressed to keep up with the view. Relying on instinct and experience alone Pakura moved her hands to defend against the incoming high-speed attack. Naruto's blurred form completed the turn and thrust his foot out, he felt the power of the kick when it slammed into Pakura's defence but didn't expect to see her go sliding back from the force of the kick.

Pakura grunted when the kick impacted her arms, she could feel the muscles scream out in pain and feel her bones shake from the force that the kick gave. She knew right away that she was lucky.

'If I hadn't have blocked that…' she thought as she looked at Naruto who was already rushing to attack. 'he would have broken my ribs.'

Naruto started to press his advantage, rushing forward as soon as Pakura was sliding back. He kept low to the ground, which would make it harder for Pakura to hit him when he was close to her, but he needed to attack fast otherwise she would have been able to use her Kekkei Genkai.

They clashed powerfully.

Naruto throwing quick strikes attempting to test and prod her defense, looking for an opening that he would be able to exploit.

Pakura was deflecting his attacks, attempting to wear him out while also attempting to land attacks that would allow her to slow Naruto down.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting with Rasa and the two honoured elders of Suna when a member of the Sunagakure council burst through the doors.

"Kazekage-sama!" the council member shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it Karai?" Rasa asked the panting council member.

"Pakura… arena…. Blond kid… fighting… loosing… quick…"

It took a moment for the people in the room to understand what was being said.

When they realized what was being said Rasa looked at Hiruzen.

"It seems like your young apprentice and one of my best are fighting it out in the arena, it's a shame that we were not informed of this occurring earlier." Rasa coolly said. "Shall we take a break and observe the end of the fight?"

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a moment before nodding. "I would be most interested to see how young Naruto has developed during his training. As we both know, it is hard to find time to observe our favourite shinobi training and this would allow us both to observe and learn from the other."

"Indeed." Rasa replied.

Both Hiruzen and Rasa blinked when they realized that they were the only two remaining in the room. Chiyo and Ebizo, along with Karai, had left as the two were talking.

The two Kage's looked at each other before vanishing in their respective Shunshin to appear in the arena.

A few moments later saw the two sitting in the Kage box of the Sunagakure arena.

They both arrived in time to see Pakura and Naruto exchanging savage punches and kicks, Naruto seemed to be favouring his attacks to Pakura's clearly more injured left side, while Pakura was a blur of movement, blocking strikes from Naruto.

They watched as one of Naruto's attacks gave Pakura an opening.

She took advantage of the opening to grip Naruto's arm, quickly spinning around, the two Kage's could see the wince of pain, they watched as Naruto was thrown over Pakura's shoulder and was sent flying.

Pakura shot forward slamming her leg into Naruto's makeshift guard.

He was still clearly surprised at being thrown as he had been and was not able to defend himself properly from the follow up attack. He bounced along the ground several times before he was able to catch himself and land on his feet.

Spinning around Naruto was greeted with the sight of three medium sized orbs of fire flying right at him.

Acting on information that suddenly seemed to be reflexive he started to weave hand seals.

" **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)** "

Naruto's palms slapped onto the sandstone ground and he watched with mild amusement as a large earthen wall quickly rose from the ground in front of him.

"Oh!" Hiruzen blinked.

"Something wrong Hokage?" Rasa asked.

Hiruzen shook his head "No, I was just unaware that Naruto knew that particular Jutsu, seeing as it is known as a B-rank Jutsu."

Rasa nodded slowly, his appreciation of the young blond growing slightly with the new information.

They watched as the wall held up against the first two fireballs but when the second fireball impacted the wall it was damaged greatly, prompting Naruto to evacuate from the wall. When he emerged, he was already in the midst of several hand seals holding in the Snake seal before shifting to the Bird seal.

Hiruzen and Rasa recognized the meaning behind the seal, both having trained in multiple elemental techniques, Hiruzen knew that it was a Fūton technique, or at least it would be close to one, seeing as there was the snake seal before it made him question the jutsu as the Snake seal was commonly used for Doton and Raiton technique. Rasa knew that the technique would be wind based, but he didn't know what sort of technique it would be, having only seen a fraction of the seals used.

They were surprised, though neither more than Pakura, when Naruto released several short sharp breaths, the breaths that Naruto released shot out numerous black wind bullets.

The bullets weren't well aimed, several slammed into the ground, most completely missed Pakura but a few hit Naruto's intended target.

When the Black bullets slammed into the ground they exploded and released a cloud of smoke. The ones that hit the wall held enough force to damage the walls. There were two black wind bullets that impacted Pakura's fireball, the force wasn't enough to damage the ball of fire but it was enough to burst the condensed wind bullet. When the two bullets burst they released the black air that was within, shockingly, to everyone that was watching, including Naruto, there was a momentary delay before the fireball emerged from the cloud.

"Would I be mistaken, if I was to say that Pakura's attack was smaller than it was when it was hit, Hiruzen?" Rasa asked, forgoing the formal speak that they had been using earlier.

Hiruzen nodded. "You would be correct, in fact. Pakura's attack is noticeably smaller, I would wager that young Naruto's attack was not using normal air. If I was so bold I would wager that it would have something to do with smoke or gas, seeing as the bullets that impacted the walls and floor released smoke until they dissipated."

Rasa glanced at the arena wall where the bullets had damaged the walls, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Hiruzen had been right. There was smoke lingering in the area near the damaged wall.

"It would seem that your young protégé has a few tricks up his sleeve." Rasa commented as he turned his eyes back to the fight just in time to see Naruto and Pakura exchanging blows.

"Though I would say by his expression when using the jutsu, and seeing what it did, he wasn't aware of his actions, almost as if someone had manipulated his actions during the time that Pakura launched her attack."

Hiruzen said nothing for several moments and just watched as Pakura gained the upper hand in the Taijutsu bout that Naruto and she was having.

"I would rather think that Naruto had learnt, and then forgotten, the Jutsu since learning it and having no need to use it, which happens from time to time and then used it on reflex. But I will be asking him where he learnt such a technique, if today's showing revealed anything than I would say that it is a Jutsu that can weaken or counter any KatonKaton jutsu weaker than it."

"Are you saying Pakura's **Kajōsatsu** is weaker than the Jutsu that the young blond performed?" Rasa queried.

"I can only speculate, until I know more about what happened. It could just be that Pakura had used a weakened version of her **Kajōsatsu** to tempt Naruto into countering,"

Neither Kage said anything else as they watched the fight with interest as Naruto landed a powerful chakra enhanced kick to Pakura's exposed stomach, sending her careening back.

* * *

Naruto decided that he would need to end the fight as soon as possible, having already used a large portion of his chakra to enhance his muscles throughout the fight. He knew that he was no match for a seasoned Jonin, after all he was no match for his sensei's, but he had lasted longer than he'd thought he would.

Pakura forced herself to her feet with a groan, the kick that she had taken was powerful and hurt more than anything she'd taken in battle for some time.

'I need to be careful around this kid.' She thought as she rolled her shoulder to ease the pain. 'I need to end this.'

Naruto reached to his hip and retrieved a storage scroll before being obscured in a cloud of Chakra-smoke, the tell-tale sign that something had been unsealed. When the smoke cleared it was revealed that Naruto was now holding a Black Metal Bokken, instead of the wooden one that he had used when he was training, not that anyone would really know that. It was solid black, without any identifying markers of any kind, it was so dark that his hand seemed to fade into the metal itself.

He easily replaced the scroll in his pound before adopting his stance, with flashy wave of the metal weapon Naruto used his other hand to hold it in place, as if it was an actual weapon strapped to his side.

Pakura charged her muscles with chakra. After all it was clear to all that were watching that this was going to be the last bout between the two, and was clearly the end of the festivities as they had been pushed so far.

Time seemed to slow.

Naruto could hear his heart beat in his ears.

His every breath seemed drawn out.

Pakura's footsteps echoed through his ears.

He breathed in through partially opened lips and breathed out through his nose.

He tightened the grip on his bokken and lowered his stance.

Taking another breath Naruto slightly lowered himself before shooting forward.

The metal bokken flowed over the skin of his palm, he could feel the resistance as he performed the technique. As if it was nothing other than a breeze blowing as he walked across a field of grass, Naruto's arm smoothly extended, ignoring all resistance, and then replaced the metal weapon back on his hip.

He breathed out " **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson [One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song]** "

There was nothing but silence within the arena.

Both fighters stood in the positions that they had clashed in.

Naruto stood leaning forward with his hands resting on his metal Bokken.

Pakura stood mid-punch, clearly having chosen to clobber Naruto instead of using a weapon like he had.

There was a tension in the air that made everything in nature hold its breath.

Neither combatant moved.

Neither wanting to give in.

To surrender to the other.

But something had to give.

That something…

The next sound that anyone could hear was the dull thump of a body unceremoniously crumpling to the floor.

There were several seconds of silence, every eye on the body that was now laying on the floor, beaten, while their opponent stood victorious.

Then all as one the people that had watched the fight roared with cheers and celebrations over the intensity and power displayed in the fight between the two. The powerful and Flashy Jutsu that was thrown around, the power behind both combatant's final attacks.

Rasa rose from his seat and stood at the edge of the Kage Box, performing his duty, though it was normally for the Chunin exams, that were actually tomorrow, meaning that the arena needed to be repaired of the, thankfully, light amount of damage done to it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Citizens and Guests alike." Rasa's voice rang out.

"I present to you, the winner of this fight; **Shakuton no Pakura** "

The cheers reached a powerful crescendo.


End file.
